Balada de un Cementerio
by AnJuDark
Summary: Edward, un chico que generalmente le gusta vestirse de negro, se encuentra, en una de sus visitas al cementerio, a una muchacha sentada sobre una tumba. ¿Qué pasará desde ese momento?. Terminado.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Nota: Los personajes principales pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me tomo la libertar de jugar un poco de ellos para divertirme un rato y no obtengo ningún otro beneficio más que mi propio entretenimiento y sus comentarios.**

**Balada de un Cementerio**

**Prólogo.**

El amor es el sentimiento menos predecible que existe. El más complicado. El único que no ha podido ser descrito verdaderamente. La emoción más subjetiva que puede haber entre los humanos. Lo más bello. Lo más aterrador. El amor puede ser tibio o frío. Curar o herir. Sanar... o destrozar por completo.

El amor es receloso y se da a conocer en pocas ocasiones, en el momento menos esperado y con la persona que jamás imaginaste. Le encanta dar sorpresas, ya sean amargas o dulces. Se deleita con nuestras sonrisas y con nuestros llantos. Disfruta el poner pruebas a los amantes y se decepciona, fácilmente, cuando no se es superado...

El amor te enseña a ser incondicional, incluso, te puede llevar a la locura más hermosa... pero, sobre todo, cuando el amor se instala en dos corazones, llega para quedarse siempre.

..

**Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

**..**

Forks, un numeroso grupo de adolescentes habían decidido ir a divertirse en el cementerio del pequeño pueblo. Era la noche perfecta, la lluvia, que había caído durante todo el día, había cesando hacía pocos minutos; dejando como rastro una espesa niebla que regocijaba a los adolescentes que aplastaban la tierra húmeda bajos sus pies.

–¿Han traído café? – se quiso asegurar Alice, en cuanto llegaron al sepulcro que usualmente ocupaban para reunirse

–Si – confirmó Jasper, sonriéndole y mostrando un termo color vino

–Menos mal. Es una noche demasiado fría

Jasper caminó hacia ella y la cubrió con sus brazos, de manera afectuosa. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose inundar por la paz que les daba estar así de juntos. El resto de los muchachos observaron la escena durante un momento, antes de girar el rostro hacia otro lado, dándole a la pareja su propia intimidad.

Entre los adolescentes, había uno en especial. Edward, un muchacho de ropas completamente negras, que había clavado su mirada en la espesura que se levantaba más allá de donde estaba sentado, siguiendo, con su color verde, las sombras sin fin de un sendero que parecía más bien olvidado. Perdiéndose en la belleza del lúgubre paisaje. Ajeno a lo que el resto de sus compañeros hacían y platicaban. Adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos sin forma. Inmiscuyéndose en su propio silencio, en su propia soledad.

–Ey, ¿Qué pasa? – el amigable puñetazo de Emmett sobre su hombro le hizo reaccionar. Sonrió, de manera apenas perceptible, y contestó:

–Pensar

–¿En qué? – preguntó el moreno, sentándose a su lado.

–No lo sé – admitió y era sincero. Su mente divagaba en nubes sin acepción. Imágenes sin estructura, que, contradictoriamente, le mantenían en reflexión.

–¡La fogata ya está lista! – anunció Alice, de manera animosa, aproximándose a ambos chicos, dando pequeños saltitos y frenando de manera súbita, de un momento a otro. Cubriendo su alegre expresión por una máscara del terror más infinito que alguien pudiera demostrar.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Emmett, más la pequeña no contestó. Permaneció inmóvil, con los labios entreabiertos y morados a causa del miedo. Y los ojos completamente dilatados y nublados.

–¿Alice? – insistió Edward, al ver a su hermana menor permanecer en ese estado por más de un minutos. Jasper, quien se encontraba alimentando la lumbre con unos trozos de madera, dejó su labor a un lado y se acercó a su novia – Alice – volvió a insistir, sin lograr que la pequeña reaccionara

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio, tomándola por los hombros

–No sabemos, parece como si hubiera visto a un fantasma... – bromeó Emmett, intentando quitar tensión al asunto, pero dejó de hablar al ver que Alice asentía al escucharle

Todos se giraron para mirarla de manera inquisitiva

–Alice, ¿Viste algo? – indagó Jasper, con voz suave. La pequeña volvió a asentir, sin lograr salir de su terrible pasmo, con su menudo cuerpecito temblando bajo las manos de él – ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

–Fan... Fan... Fantasma – soltó, con voz ahogada en pánico.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rose, cuando esta se rió, sin poderse contener.

–Lo siento – se disculpó la chica de mirada azul – Fue inevitable. Alice, los fantasmas no existen

–Alguien pasó por ahí – señaló, la aludida, una espesura de arboles que se encontraba a espaldas de Edward y Jasper, tratando de controlar su propio miedo para poder hablar – Lo vi por un segundo y, después, ya no estaba...

–Tal vez fue tu imaginación – trató de consolar su hermano, pero ella se apresuro a negar

–Era una persona – insistió – Yo lo vi. No estoy loca

–Tal vez es algún bandido que anda rondando por aquí cerca e intenta hacernos una mala broma – murmuró Jasper, abrazándola completamente – Deberíamos ir a investigar a los alrededores.

–¡Si! – Exclamó Emmett, somatando sus puños eufóricamente – Algo de acción y sangre no vendría mal

–Si las conjeturas de Jasper son ciertas, NO vamos a golpear a nadie – le recordó Edward, con el rostro viendo aún hacia el sendero de sepulturas que parecían llamarle a coro – Emmett, Mike y yo iremos a revisar los alrededores – agregó, poniéndose de pie, dejando ver las cadenas plateadas que le colgaban a un costado de su pantalón negro y la cruz, igualmente de plata, que reposaba sobre su pecho.

–Nos separaremos, mientras Jasper se queda con Ben, cuidando de ustedes – continuó, mirando a las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a él

–Yo no necesito que me cuiden – refutó Rose, cruzando sus brazos y piernas con soberbia.

–Yo si – contradijo Jessica, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia Edward con aire presuntuoso – Es más, si me dejaras acompañarte, me sentiría mucho más segura

El chico se soltó, con gesto educado, de las manos que se movían por sus hombros y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Jessica, al notar el sutil rechazo, frunció los labios y volvió a tomar asiento, sin poder evitar ver al alto muchacho de desordenados cabellos color cobre y piel pálida, que resaltaba de manera excepcional gracias a su vestuario fuliginoso.

–Emmett, tu ve en esa dirección – dijo Edward, al separarse del grupo – Mike, tú por este camino y yo me iré derecho. Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos.

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron para después recorrer el sendero que se le había asignado respectivamente.

Tal y como anteriormente Edward había dicho, él caminó hacia el pasaje que, desde su llegada, se le había pasado contemplando. Sus botas se hundían en la tierra blanda y húmeda, haciendo de sus pisadas movimientos casi insonoros. Cerró sus ojos, olvidándose del posible bandido que acechaba alrededor, al dejarse inundar por la bella noche y su canto acechante. No había nada que a él le gustara más que dejarse envolver por su suave manto oscuro...

Sus pasos se atajaron cuando, al despejar su vista, ésta se encontró, frente a frente, con la imagen de una muchacha que se hallaba dándole la espalda, mostrándole su larga cabellera castaña, que casi parecía negra. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber muy bien por qué. Escondiéndose, cautelosamente, detrás de un cenotafio, lo suficientemente alto y ancho como para cubrirle, y así permitirle la discreción apropiada de seguir observándole. Una viva curiosidad se había despertado en él. Tal vez se debía a las ropas que la cubrían, o el simple hecho de verla sola, en medio de aquel lugar que, para muchos, se les presentaba tenebroso.

Intentó, con sigilo, verle el rostro. Más no le fue posible hasta que la misma joven giró su cuerpo, mostrando, ante él, la imagen más gloriosamente hermosa que pudiera llegar a contemplar en toda su existencia. No sabía cómo describirla. No encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Simplemente, ella era sublimemente bella... Con su piel pálida que parecía tener breves destellos bajo la plateada luna, daba la apariencia de ángel que había caído del cielo y se encontraba perdido en aquel sitio.

No supo cuándo fue que sus pies le movieron para situarse frente a ella que, al verlo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dando a mostrar, con su candela mirada, el sobresalto que se había llevado por su repentina y apresurada aparición.

–Tranquila – calmó el muchacho – Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte... Lo siento – volvió a repetir, ante el silencio de la castaña – No te pienso hacer daño... ¿Estás sola? ¿Te has perdido?

La muchacha lo miraba confundida. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella?

–No te he visto por aquí – prosiguió, y la forma en que esas gemas verdes se clavaban justamente en su persona, no le dejaban duda alguna de que, efectivamente, aquel joven estaba consciente de su presencia...

¿Acaso él no le temía? Si era así, no lo daba a demostrar en su mirada que, fuera de mostrarse aterradora, era penetrante y brillosa. Con una luz que, nunca antes, había contemplado en las pupilas de un mortal...

–¿Có...? ¿Cómo te llamas? – Respingó, cuando él le preguntó.

Y la duda incierta le paralizó. ¿Debía o no responder? Una parte de ella le incitaba a hacerlo, pero la otra mitad, le aconsejaba que mejor desapareciera de la vista esmeralda que no se despegaban de su rostro ni un solo momento. Ya bastante anormal era que él pudiera advertirla... Eso bastaba para correr lejos de él... ¿Por qué entonces sus pies se habían quedado aprisionados con los candados de esos ojos?

–¡Edward! – la voz de Emmett y Mike llamaron a lo lejos, aproximándose rápidamente.

La morena dilató su mirada. ¿Y si él no era el único que la podía ver? No podía arriesgarse a tanto; así que, retrocediendo rápidamente, se fue alejando de Edward.

–¡Espera! – gritó éste, al verla partir y desaparecer, literalmente, en el aire.

Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil ante lo que había presenciado. No encontrando una explicación lógica de cómo aquella muchacha se había desvanecido en el aire. No creyéndolo, más bien. Pero estaba seguro que no había sido producto de su imaginación. Él no era muy creativo, al menos, no tanto como para dibujar aquel rostro con esos detalles que le hacían único.

–¡Edward! – llamó Emmett, tras de él – ¿Qué haces? Llevamos varios minutos esperándote.

La voz de su amigo apenas y llegaba a sus sentidos, los cuales estaban completamente absorbidos, buscándola, intentándole hallar entre las sombras de aquel cementerio e, ignorando a los dos muchachos que le hacían preguntas que su mente no lograba procesar, caminó hacia la tumba en donde la había encontrado sentada.

Mike y Emmett intercambiaron sendas miradas al ver que él paseaba la punta de sus dedos en el cemento tallado y centraba su atención las letras grabadas en él:

_Isabella Swan._

_1986-2004_


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**¿****Qué la hiere, amor mío; qué dolor la arrebata?  
Pues ella en soledad empalidece y sus facciones lentamente se desvanecen.  
No puedo unirme a ella, me estiro hacia allí sin sentido,  
mientras mis brazos rodean el silencio y el vacío**

**Amy Levy**

**Capítulo 2: Segundo Encuentro**

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Emmett, mientras caminaban por las húmedas y sombrías calles de un desolado parque – Estás muy callado.

–Que yo sepa, no soy de las personas que se la pasan charlando todo el tiempo

–Si. Pero no me refería a eso – aclaró el moreno – quiero decir, estás extraño (más de lo normal), desde la noche en que fuimos al panteón.

Edward bajó el rostro y volvió a perderse, por un breve momento, en el recuero de la hermosa castaña que había visto noches atrás....

–¿Cómo siguió tu hermana? – Emmett decidió cambiar el tema al notar la incomodidad de su amigo. Sabía que si él le quería contar lo que le sucedía, lo haría tarde o temprano. No era necesario presionarlo... Su amistad no necesitaba ese tipo de exageradas atenciones.

Edward agradeció el gesto en silencio.

–Mejor. Terminó aceptando que fue su imaginación. _Aunque tal vez..._– detuvo sus pensamientos de manera violenta. No. Aquello que estaba pensando era totalmente imposible... – Pero no ha podido estar lejos de Jasper en ningún momento. Es una ventaja que nuestros padres le tengan mucho aprecio por que, de otra forma, no encuentro la manera de que él pudiera quedarse a dormir con ella para que esté más tranquila.

–No pareces celoso – le apuntó su compañero – Un hermano normal lo estaría.

–Confío en Jasper. Es un chico demasiado maduro y respetuoso. Además, sé que quiere a Alice y eso es lo que realmente me importa...

–Tienes razón – admitió su amigo, suspirando profundamente mientras tomaba asiento en una oxidada banca – Si tan solo Rosalie fuera la mitad de lo amable y sencillo que es su hermano, otra cosa sería.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Edward preguntó:

–¿Qué se siente? –

El moreno no entendió.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?

–¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? – se asombró el chico

–Por que tú lo estás de Rose

–¡Por supuesto que no! – Se apresuró a decir – ¿Cómo podría interesarme una chica tan arrogante y soberbia como ella?

Edward soltó una pequeña risita. A veces Emmett podía llegar a ser tan infantil.

–Si no te interesará, no hablarías así de ella – resolvió

–Entonces, ¿Cómo? – exigió saber el otro joven.

–Simplemente, no lo harías – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros ante lo obvio de la situación – Cuando una persona no ocupa tus pensamientos, tampoco ocupa tu lengua.

Otro pequeño lapso de tiempo transcurrió antes de que Emmett se enfurruñara en la banca, gruñendo por lo bajo al verse descubierto. En momentos como ese era cuando realmente odiaba lo perspectivo que podía llegar a ser su camarada.

–Deberías hablarle

–Como si fuera fácil – discutió él – Es una chica realmente complicada. Lo primero que hará al saber de mis sentimientos hacia ella será burlarse.

–El miedo es un sentimiento demasiado posesivo y autodestructivo ¿no crees? – Inquirió Edward, sin esperar una respuesta, mientras se ponía de pie – Nos hace su presa, nos toma como rehenes y nos alimenta diariamente de inseguridades, impidiéndonos, con éstas, tomar riesgos que, muy probablemente, nos llevarían a una gloria personal. No seas uno más de ellos, Emmett. Hay mucha gente desgraciada, lamentándose y culpando al resto, por los infortunios que sus propios temores les han causado. Soy tu amigo, pero no pretendas que yo te consuele cuando, el mar creado por las aguas de tu tristeza, te haya ahogado de tal manera que la sal de tus lagrimas te queme los ojos y la espesura de tu llanto te reviente los tímpanos y no seas capaz de sentir nada más que dolor.

Emmett quedó solo a los pocos segundos después. No le sorprendió ni ofendió el hecho de que su amigo se marchara de un momento a otro. Llevaba años de conocerlo y siempre había sido así: Impredecible... _solitario_... La persona con la que más solía pasar tiempo era con él. (Y no era un período que sobrepasaran los ciento veinte minutos del reloj)

******************************

Edward caminó hacia el cementerio, ignorando lo tarde que era y las gotas de lluvia que, después de un pequeño descanso, comenzaban a caer de nuevo. Se alzó el cierre de su negra sudadera hasta el cuello y se cubrió los cabellos con el gorro. Sus botas chapotearon en el agua helada que se estancaba en las calles, hasta que llegó a la vieja entrada de arco. Un pequeño chirrido se escuchó cuando su mano empujó la puerta, de delgados barrotes verticales, para penetrar por ella. Sus pies se movieron directamente hacia la misma tumba en la que, noches atrás, había visto a la misteriosa muchacha que no se borraba de sus pensamientos.

Llegó al sepulcro de cemento gris y empolvado en donde había tenido su extraño encuentro. El lugar estaba vacío, viajó su mirada por todo alrededor y lo único que pudo apreciar fue el lúgubre paisaje, simplemente adornado por los débiles rayos platinados que se filtraban por la espesura de los arboles. Caminó y tomó asiento sobre la piedra plana, sintiéndose absurdamente estúpido al reconocer que, si había ido hacia allá, era sólo por la vana esperanza de volverse a encontrar con la castaña de vestimenta negra y rostro pálido...

Esperó por un momento, tal vez durante el lapso de una hora o dos. El reloj ya marcaba pasado de la media noche para cuando, resignadamente, se dispuso regresar a casa. Esme seguramente estaría ya desesperada por su demora.

Apenas había dado el primer paso cuando se detuvo al verla. El asombro no se hizo esperar en su expresión. No por miedo, o algún sentimiento que se le pareciera, si no por que su belleza le resultaba inexplicable. La blancura de su piel le era única, parecía como si ligeros destellos plateados se escaparan de ella... Si hubiera tenido alas, no hubiera titubeado al deducir que estaba frente a un ángel.

De manera indeliberada, impulsado por una fuerza recién nacida e recóndita, dio un paso hacia el frente, el mismo paso que la castaña dio hacia atrás.

– No te asustes – pidió – no pretendo hacerte daño

Sus suaves palabras llegaron a los sentidos de la muchacha que no acababa de comprender qué era lo que él quería, por qué estaba ahí, hablándole, en lugar de salir despavorido lejos de ella. La mirada verde se fusionó con el café de sus ojos y los pies se le volvieron a sembrar en la tierra, haciéndole imposible el replegarse para cuando él se aproximó hasta que una distancia mínima fue la que los separó.

–No temas – volvió a repetir, avanzando mientras el extraño océano marrón le ahogaba de la manera más deleitante posible. –¿Quién eres? – preguntó, sin dejarle de contemplar bajo ningún instante; y la cuestión fue dirigida más hacia él que para ella; pues no lograba explicarse qué era lo que lograba desconectarlo de esa manera.

La muchacha se mantuvo callada.

Edward se percató de su vacilación, por lo que prefirió reprimir su curiosidad y no forzarla.

–Está bien – dijo – Si no quieres contestar, no hay problema – sonrió

El rostro de Bella permaneció inalterado durante otro par de segundos más; pero ¿Es que acaso él no veía lo obvio? ¿No había tenido suficiente muestra que la que le había mostrado aquella noche como para comprender que ella no era... no era humana?

–¿Siempre vienes a este lugar?

Tampoco contestó, pero no era su silencio motivo para que el muchacho se decepcionara y retirara. Al contrario, él se aturdía y maravillaba un poco más ante su enigma que bañaba a los fríos vientos de una escancia incomprensible que le rebatía con fuerza los pies y el corazón y le hacían desear saber los secretos que sus discretos labios guardaban.

Edward se aproximó otro paso, rompiendo los límites apropiados entre ambos cuerpos. Ella intentó retraerse, pero fue una gentil mano, que la tomó por la muñeca, lo que la detuvo. Sus expresivos ojos se dilataron al entrar en contacto con el fulgor de esa piel humana y, con un movimiento un tanto violento, se soltó del amable agarre y volvió a retroceder.

–Lo siento – se disculpó él, sin permitir que la distancia entre ambos se acrecentara.

Ella cayó al suelo al tropezar con una pequeña roca.

Aquello era el colmo, pensó, ni aún siendo lo que era, dejaba de ser torpe...

–¿Te encuentras bien? –

Rechazó la ayuda que se le era ofrecida y dirigió su mirada hacia el oscuro sendero del bosque que se abría a pocos pasos de ella.

Sólo era cuestión de desvanecerse durante el poco tiempo que le era posible y adentrarse en él para correr y, así, aislarse de mortal que le miraba con expresión atormentada y convicta. Sólo era eso... Una actividad sencilla que no le tomaría más de dos segundos; pero...

–Lo mejor será que me marche – murmuró Edward, suspirando, resignadamente, al notar que, de alguna manera inexplicable, su presencia la asustaba – No quiero que por mi culpa te sigas lastimando...

La forma de hablar se le perdió justo cuando, al intentar incorporarse, una suave mano jaló la suya, imposibilitándole alejarse. Retomó su original posición de manera lenta, casi sin atreverse a respirar, como si un falso movimiento pudiera provocar que ella se arrepintiera y le soltara.

Y es que él no quería ser liberado... aún no.

Cuánto hubiera dado por poder leer su mente y así saber qué era lo que significaba el brillo pardo de sus pupilas. Cubrió la mano que sostenía la suya con la otra que tenía libre, palpando la piel de apariencia y sensación extremadamente fina. Pensó, debido a lo mismo, en lo posible que sería para ella el mezclarse con el viento y desaparecer...

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior...

–Aquella vez que te encontré, te marchaste demasiado rápido que pareció como si te hubieras vuelto invisible – comentó, sonriendo por el absurdo camino que sus pensamientos habían tomado los primeros minutos que pasaron después de haberla perdido.

Bella bajó el rostro. Tal parecía él no sospecha, ni en lo más mínimo, que no eran iguales. Tal vez, era por lo mismo que él aún seguía a su lado... ¿Pasaría lo mismo si se enterará de la verdad? Por supuesto que no.

El dolor pintado en su expresión no pasó desapercibido para el oscuro chico que, apretando gentilmente el agarre de sus manos contra las otras, intentó disipar la desconocida tristeza que surcaba a la mirada chocolate.

–Me gustaría tanto saber cómo te llamas – susurró

Bella sabía que no debía de responder. Ella no podía comunicarse con él. Los límites de la naturaleza se lo impedían y, aún sabiéndolo, quería hacerlo... Una voz interior le pedía que lo hiciera y, siguiendo ese instinto enfrenadle, murmuró:

–Isabella

Su voz delicada y vibrante, tan ligera y exquisita, como el repiqueteo de pequeñas y lejanas campanas, era igual de hechizante que el castaño de sus ojos.

Tan encandilado, tan idiotizado, tan abandonado se encontraba Edward, que le tomó más de dos minutos el encontrar la relación que tenía ese nombre con lo familiar que se le presentaba en la memoria.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos al transitar su mirada hacia la tumba que yacía a su costado izquierdo y los ojos se le nublaron al comprobar que, efectivamente, las letras talladas en el cemento decían lo mismo...

–Eres Isabella Swan – dijo, con voz apenas audible y, a pesar de que Bella sabía bien que el comentario no había sido dirigido hacia ella (pues, lo que Edward había dicho era más bien para convencerse a él mismo) y que tampoco se trataba de una pregunta, contestó:

–Si...

**Ay T_T Disculpen la terrible demora. (Si, si, sé que no tengo perdón) pero ah T_T me encuentro terriblemente ocupada. T_T lo siento. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible la próxima vez, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y la bienvenida a este fic ^^. Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y, si pueden, me hagan saber su opinión :-P **

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	3. Fantasma

**Y si alguna vez quieres regresar, no importa cómo, hazlo.**

**Yo te espero cada noche, frente a tu altar, y lloro, cada día, tu recuerdo.**

**AnjuDark.**

**Capítulo 3: Fantasma**

La castaña esperaba, sumergida en un perenne y precario silencio, la supuesta reacción atemorizada del muchacho. No tenía mucha noción del tiempo. Toda su concentración estaba en él, en lo que se venía. Estaba segura que, de haber necesitado realmente respirar, su pálido rostro se hubiera tornado morado por la falta de oxigeno, pues, desde su imprudente confesión, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, con la espalda totalmente erguida, como una estatua de un divino ángel oscuro que guarda por una profecía.

Más sin embargo, pasaron un minuto, y dos, y tres y cuatro... y él seguía ahí, frente a ella, con sus gemas verdes disipadas en el vacío, canalizando las pocas, pero significativas, palabras dichas e intentando relacionarlas con la fantasía, la realidad y lo lógico.

Al fin, ya contados varios suspiros. La mirada masculina penetró en sus pupilas color chocolate, traspasando su alma, sus sentidos, su muerte. Las manos de él quemaron al apretarse gentilmente contra las suyas. Hacía ya tanto que se había resignado a ya no sentir y ahora... Todo parecía tan distinto, al menos por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

–Significaba alguien muy especial para ti, ¿no? – Preguntó él, con voz baja – ¿Quién era? ¿Tu madre...?

Balla no lo pudo creer. ¿Es qué acaso nunca se iba a dar cuenta?

Pero, la verdad, el problema no radicaba tanto en entender o no, si no, más bien, todo era cuestión de querer aceptarlo.

Ella no se imaginaba, ni si quiera de lejos, todo el debate interno que surcaba la mente del muchacho. La rotunda resolución de no consentir lo que era obvio. El afán de suplantarlo por lo que, humanamente, era lo más racional. ¡Y es que no podía ser! ¡Aquello era absurdamente imposible! Tal vez mirar tantas películas de temas sobrenaturales le habían afectado el raciocino. Esta conjetura también era mucho más factible que la que se empeñaba en salir y él desistía con dejarle en libertad.

Pero, ¿Por qué, a pesar de que el tiempo transcurría, ella no contestaba? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué esperaba para hacerlo? ¡Necesitaba que le respondiera! ¡Era preciso que le tranquilizara con un "Si, era mi madre" o algo por el estilo!

–¿Era tu abuela? – insistió suavemente, pese a lo carcomido que estaba gracias la espera.

Por primera vez, Edward Cullen no podía dominar su paciencia.

Bella bajó el rostro y las comisuras de sus labios se vieron levemente caídas.

_Adiós,_ dijo mentalmente.

Era extraño, tal vez hasta enfermizo, pero esos dos encuentros fugaces habían bastado para que, en ese momento, una ligera punzada de melancolía le oprimiera el pecho. Seguramente era el precio que había que pagar por haber permitido que un humano entrara en contacto directo con ella. Aún así, había tiempo para remediarlo. Para ponerle fin a todo.

Inspiró profundamente, antes de contestar:

–No – sintió sus manos vacías al verse liberada por el cálido contacto que anteriormente las asía. Aún así, prosiguió. No tenía caso alguno si le mentía. Nada cambiaría la realidad... – No – volvió a repetir – No es mi madre, ni mi abuela, ni ningún otro familiar o amigo el que se encuentra debajo de esta tumba. Soy yo. Es mi cuerpo y esta, la que tú tocas, es mi alma.

Y la palabra que Edward tanto había retenido, estalló como una imperiosa bomba

_¡Fantasma!_

Isabella Swan era un... fantasma. Así de simple, así de complejo.

El silencio se levantó por segunda vez, bañando al aire de pesadez y tensión que se tornó insoportable para la muchacha que, prefiriendo ser ella quien huyera primero, se levantó, dispuesta a alejarse de manera "normal". No era necesario el desvanecerse frente a sus ojos para recalcar lo confesado. Sin embargo, ni bien se hubo incorporado, la mano de Edward la asió de nuevo. Con mucha más fuerza que antes.

–No te vayas – suplicó éste, sin salir de su trance. Su vista se posó en la pequeña mano que sostenía.

Tan delicada, tan frágil y fría... pero, al final de cuentas, _palpable_. ¿Qué no se suponía que los fantasmas eran "alucinaciones" enviadas directamente a la mente y, por lo tanto, no tenían masa y no se podían tocar? Sin embargo, pese a lo contradictorio de la situación, debía admitir que siempre supo que había en ella algo diferente. Estaba claro que humana no era. Una persona tan hechizante no podía ser un simple mortal... Pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó el encontrarse con un... fantasma.

Sonrió, ante lo irónico de la situación. ¿Quién lo imaginaría? Para él los espíritus siempre habían sido personajes de relatos de terror. Meras fantasías que servían para las noches de cementerio. Y habría que mirarlo ahí, al lado de la tumba de una joven muchacha que se había presentado frente a él como una insólita aparición de ensueño.

A Bella le extrañó mucho el gesto. ¿Acaso no estaba aterrorizado? La verdad era que no. Asombrado, si. Pasmado, tal vez. Consternado, un poco. Pero aterrado, jamás. Lo que si sentía era tristeza, demasiada tristeza por no saberla viva...

–¿Eres de aquí? – quiso saber. Según la fecha tallada en el cemento, ella había muerto cuatro años antes. Él había llegado a Forks tenía apenas dos inviernos, así que eso explicaba por qué nunca antes le había conocido.

Bella asintió.

–¿Acaso no estas asustado? – se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Debería de estarlo?

–No lo sé. No todas las personas lo toman tan bien como tú el encontrarse con un... con un anima.

Tuvo deseos de contestar "_No todos corren con la suerte de toparse con ángeles",_ pero se contuvo. Era muy pronto para hacer ese tipo de comentarios y no quería inquietarla.

–Siempre pensé que los seres como tú eran... diferentes. No sé si me explico

Bella sonrió ligeramente y su rostro se coloreó mucho más hermoso que nunca. Dejando a Edward en un estado de idiotez profunda.

–Los libros de terror suelen darnos demasiadas características que resultarían ventajosas para nosotros.

–Te puedo tocar – dijo él, apretando sus dedos alrededor de su mano para enfatizar el hecho – ¿Qué no se supone que no debería poder?

–Si – asintió Bella, meditabunda – Tampoco deberías poder divisarme – agregó – y, sin embargo, lo haces.

–Mi hermana también te vio.

–Son muy pocas las personas que pueden percibirnos y ni qué decir de quienes puedan tocarnos, realmente es algo poco usual. Supongo que tu familia tiene sangre vidente.

–No lo creo – discutió Edward – Tú eres el primer espíritu que miro.

–Eso no es verdad – negó la castaña – Si me ves a mí, quiere decir que miras a todos los que son como yo, sólo que no te has dado cuenta. Por ejemplo ahora, da media vuelta – indicó.

El muchacho obedeció y los ojos se le dilataron al encontrarse con varios espectros alrededor de él.

Y si, efectivamente, parecían personas normales. Tal vez demasiado pálidas, pero no se encontraban flotando por los aires ni emitiendo sonidos extraños. Nadie se había tomado el tiempo de mirarle, es más, casi podía jurar que ignoraban su presencia, con excepción de unos cuantos, que le observaban fijamente. Era casi mágico el solo figurarse las veces que se pudo haber encontrado con esos espíritus y él los había tomado como personas normales vagando por las calles...

¿Habría pasado lo mismo con Bella si no se la hubiera encontrado específicamente aquella noche en ese lugar? Dudaba que una beldad como ella pasara desapercibida entre un mar de gente. Pero Edward no era de los que prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor si de humanos se trataba, así que no podía asegurar nada.

Los fantasmas le seguían mirando. Algunos ya se habían ido. Bella permanecía a su lado. Tal vez era la última vez que le vería, quería disfrutar del momento. En sus cuatro años como muerta era la primera vez que sentía deseos de estar con un mortal con otro fin que no fuera el alimentarse de él.

Los espíritus mayores se fueron, sin decir palabra alguna. Era demasiada afortunada de encontrarse en un lugar donde las almas buenas abundaban. Edward siguió cada uno de sus pasos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver cómo sus figuras se desvanecían en el aire.

–¿Có-cómo hacen eso? – tartamudeó.

–Es un pequeño truco – no fue la voz de Bella la que contestó. Inconscientemente, retrocedió cuando la pequeña figura de una niña, de aproximadamente siete años, caminó hacia él – Es demasiado divertido. Lástima que solo podemos usarlo por tres minutos.

Edward no entendía nada, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues, de repente, sintió los parpados muy pesados y no vio más que oscuridad...

***************************************

–Edward, Edward – el angustiado llamado de Esme le fue despertando poco a poco. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, esperando, pacientemente, a que lo nublado de su vista se disipara por completo.

–Ya despertó – anunció Alice.

–Edward, ¿Me escuchas? – esa era la voz de Carlisle.

El chico se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado y comprobar que, efectivamente, se encontraba en su casa.

–¿Qué paso? – preguntó en voz alta, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

–Creo que esa pregunta deberíamos de hacerla nosotros – dijo Alice, con un poco de reproche. La había pasado demasiado fatal al verlo desvanecido tantas horas y se encontraba un poco molesta.

–Hijo, ¿no recuerdas nada?

–No – mintió Edward. Era claro que si narraba todo lo que le había sucedido, lo más probable sería que al segundo siguiente se encontrara en un hospital psiquiátrico, con una camisa de fuerza apretándole el cuerpo - ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

–Apareciste tirado en la entrada de la casa – explicó Esme, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura – Tocaron el timbre y salimos a ver de quién se trataba, pues ya era demasiado noche. No sabes el susto que nos hemos llevado.

–Lo siento – susurró. De las cosas que más odiaba era causar problemas

–¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Alice – hablé con Emmett y dijo que se habían separado dese hacía ya varias horas.

–Fui a dar una vuelta al cementerio – confesó.

Su hermana le hizo una mueca y Esme suspiró resignadamente, siendo imitada por Carlisle. Bajó la mirada, apenado.

–De ahí... ya no recuerdo qué paso – balbuceó, el mentir no estaba entre sus preferencias, pero no encontraba otra forma de escapar.

–Lo importante es que has llegado a casa a salvo – confortó su madre, abrazándole – Pero, por favor, cariño, intenta no estar en la calle tan noche.

Después de ser obligado por Esme a tomar un vaso de té, subió a su recamara. La habitación era pequeña, pero muy organizada. El color que más abundaba era el negro y había un estante repleto de CD's y libros. El muchacho se dejó caer sobre su cama, hundiendo el oscuro edredón con su peso. Tomó el control para encender su pequeño, pero potente, aparato de sonido e, inmediatamente, el alrededor se llenó con el eco de las guitarras eléctricas y voces guturales de su banda favorita.

Entonces, se acordó de todo: A Bella y su pequeña platica con ella, los fantasmas que habían aparecido y desaparecido después... y por ultimo, a la niña de cabellos rubios y rizados que se le había acercado.

¿Se habría tratado todo de un sueño? ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta la puerta de su casa, que se encontraba a varias cuadras de distancia de donde, se suponía, estaba originalmente?

El amable toque de nudillos le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–Adelante – indicó y bajó el volumen de la música al ver a su madre entrar.

–¿Te he despertado?

–No, aún no dormía. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Sólo venía a desearte buenas noches – sonrió Esme, de maneca cálida, mientras se acercaba para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

–Siento haberte preocupado

–No pasó nada, cariño. Pero, ten en cuenta que cualquier problema, por muy mínimo que sea, puedes contármelo.

–Gracias – dijo Edward de manera sincera y, alentado por las palabras anteriormente escuchadas, preguntó –: Mamá, ¿Tu crees en fantasmas?

–¿A qué viene esto? – inquirió la señora, con una divertida sonrisa. Lo cual dejaba en claro su respuesta.

–Era una simple curiosidad – contestó el muchacho, disimulando su decepción – ya sabes, libros de terror

***********************************

–Pareces preocupada – indicó la pequeña niña, mientras Bella jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos

–Lo estoy – admitió la castaña – No debiste de hacerlo, Cristal. Viste cuántos habían estado a su alrededor antes, no debiste de acercarte tanto.

–Te juro que no fue mi intención. Yo sólo quería explicarle mejor las cosas. Parece alguien amigable.

Bella suspiró profundamente y sonrió a Cristal de manera comprensiva. Sabía que decía la verdad; pero el solo recordar cómo Edward había caído a sus pies, completamente desvanecido, le erizaba los sentidos.

–Posee un alma fuerte – dijo una voz detrás de ella – De no haber sido por Cristal, que, de manera involuntaria, se alimenta más de lo debido de cuanto humano tenga cerca, seguramente hubiera seguido de pie.

–¡Erick! – exclamó la pequeña, lanzándose hacia el niño de cabello oscuro que la recibió con afecto – De verdad no fue mi intención el hacerlo. Se veía tan bien. Tan lleno de energía, pensé que mi presencia no le afectaría.

–Era de esperarse – terció Bella, con voz atormentada – la mayoría del tiempo su mano se mantuvo aferrada a la mía, después todos los que se acercaron para demostrarle que no era la única a la que podía ver y, por último... – la voz huyó de su garganta por un momento – Qué estúpida... él pudo haber muerto y hasta ahora soy consiente de ello.

–No te preocupes – tranquilizó Erick – no le pasó nada grave y se recuperará. Ya te dije que posee un alma demasiado fuerte. Así que no hay problema alguno en que te siga frecuentando. Cristal se mantendrá lejos, si es necesario, para evitar que se desvanezca.

–No – tajó Bella, con voz triste – Él ya no debe de venir a buscarme.

–¿Por qué? – Se asombró Cristal – No es nada malo. No serías la única que interactúa con un mortal. Bueno, en estos momentos si – agregó – pero anteriormente muchos de nosotros nos hemos hecho amigos de los humanos. Es demasiado divertido. Lástima que cada vez son menos los que son capaces de vernos y creen en nosotros.

–Aún así, dudo mucho que regrese y, si lo hace, le diré que ya no lo haga más.

–No entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema?

–Es simple – contestó Bella – Él está vivo y yo muerta...

_Y un fantasma no debe de encariñarse nunca de un mortal, ¿Verdad?... Eso solo traería desgracia para ambos..._

**Hola. Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tienen dudas? Bueno, en los siguientes capítulos se irán aclarando más ^^- Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora. Les anticipo que, seguramente, tardaré en actualizar, puesto que me encuentro de vacaciones ^^. Pero trataré en no demorarme mucho, lo prometo. Un saludo y gracias por todo. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	4. Rosas para una Tumba

**Mi vida se convirtió en un eterno esperar. **

**La ansiedad me corroía por dentro, como un grito que nunca se termina de proferir, **

**pero que sigue latiendo en los oídos con un palpitar que no deja lugar para otro pensamiento.**

**El sueño de una Tumba – el espejo gótico.**

**Capítulo 4: Rosas para una Tumba**

Edward interrumpió su marcha al visualizar un pequeño puesto de flores y, desviando su camino, se dirigió hacia él. El resto de sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas extrañadas

–Pueden seguir sin mí – alentó, implorando por que le hicieran caso – Yo tengo algunos pendientes que hacer.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Jessica y Mike asintieron, y retomaron sus pasos. Solo Emmett le ignoró y fue tras él

–Buenas tardes, joven, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó la amable señora en cuanto él se acercó y viajó su verde mirada por cada una de las flores que se exhibían

–¡Con que flores, eh! – la voz de Emmett le alarmó. No se había fijado que estaba detrás de él – ¿Conozco a la chica?

–No – se limitó a responder

–¿Pero cómo? Soy tu mejor amigo y no...

–No es para una chica – aclaró.

El moreno hizo una mueca. No entendía.

–Tampoco es cumpleaños de Esme – adivinó Edward sus pensamientos, conteniendo una risita. Su amigo, a veces, era demasiado predecible – Son para... una tumba – ¿Le parecería extraño?

En un principio si. Pero Emmett lo "comprendió" rápido. Al final de cuentas, Cullen era una persona con tendencias... lúgubremente extrañas. Si le encantaba caminar a media noche por los cementerios y en su cuarto había una colección de imágenes tétricas, ¿Por qué no habría de gustarle decorar los sepulcros con flores? Aún así, el moreno no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el espinazo.

–¿Una tumba? Vaya... eso si que es algo... nuevo.

Edward suspiró. ¿Creería su amigo que estaba loco si le contaba la verdad? Una vocecita interior le aconsejó que era mejor esperar y le hizo caso. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo, pues, tendría que mentir otra vez.

–Parece estar muy olvidada – hasta ahí, el engaño no era tan grande, pues, ciertamente, eso pudo apreciar las dos veces que había ido a ese lugar – pensé que no le caería mal algunas flores que le adornaran; pero no sé cuáles elegir.

Emmett cogió un hermoso alcatraz.

–Este me gusta

Edward negó con la cabeza

–No son para Rose – recordó, sonriendo ligeramente ante el gesto refunfuñado de su amigo

–A veces siento que puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás. Generalmente, siempre sabes lo que pasan por nuestras cabezas.

–No es eso – discutió él, viendo detenidamente a todos los capullos que reposaban sobre sus vasijas de cristal – Pero las flores nos recuerdan mucho a la gente que es especial para nosotros. Es por eso que siempre son un buen regalo. Es como darle a la persona un pedacito de su propia alma, su misma esencia. A ti te gusto la alcatraz por que te recordó a Rose. La forma altiva de sus pétalos es muy similar a cuando ella camina y te mira por encima del hombro ¿no es así? – él moreno asintió, viendo mientras tanto, que él tomaba una pequeño botón de una rosa blanca – Al fin la he encontrado – anunció Edward, con una tenue sonrisa – esta es perfecta para ella.

*********************************

Ya estaba oscuro para cuando Edward abandonó su casa y caminó, a grandes zancadas, hacia el cementerio. Al llegar a la empolvada tumba, se descolgó la mochila de sus hombros y sacó un delgado pañuelo que le ayudó a limpiar al cemento del espeso polvo que la cubría. Suspiró profundamente, mientras tomaba asiento y se disponía a esperar; había tantas preguntas por hacer, ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa la noche pasada? ¿Por qué se había desvanecido de esa manera tras ver a la rubia niña? Había tanto por hablar. Sin embargo, las horas pasaron, trayendo consigo el espesor de la noche que se agudizó con el cantar de las lechuzas, y ella no apareció en ningún momento. Su verde mirada se paseó por cada centímetro alrededor, encontrándose con una que otra alma andante, a las cuales, él, en un pasado, había llegado a confundir como veladores del panteón. Era curioso el notar cómo ellos no le tomaban importancia, el comprobar que, durante casi dos años, había vivido engañado al pensar que eran humanos.

Estiró las piernas y abandonó sus pies en la tierra humedecida por la ligera lluvia que empezaba a caer. Miró el reloj de su celular y sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver que ya era más de media noche... Suspiró resignadamente y se levantó, no quería volver a preocupar a Eme; pero, antes de irse, extrajo, con mucho cuidado, la pequeña rosa blanca que había comprado en la tarde y la acomodó en el centro del cemento, justo debajo de donde estaba el nombre de la chica tallado.

–Hasta pronto, Bella – susurró, paseando la punta de sus dedos por una de las líneas de la tumba. Después, dio media vuelta y se marchó, ignorando que, todo ese tiempo, un par de ojos castaños le había estado observando, escondidos detrás de un espeso árbol.

–¡Ya se va! – anunció la aguda vocecita de Cristal.

La morena bajó el rostro y sus espesos cabellos cubrieron la tristeza que se dibujó en sus labios.

–Mejor así...

–¡Mira lo que te dejó! – Exclamó la animosa niña, jalándole de la mano y haciéndola caminar – ¡Una rosa!

La castaña no pudo evitar el tomar el pequeño botón entre sus manos.

–Es muy pequeña.

–A mí me gusta – dijo, apenas y escuchando las quejas. Estaba demasiado concentrada en pasear sus dedos por los suaves y delicados pétalos de su regalo. Sonrió ligeramente, mientras tomaba asiento sobre su tumba y se perdía en su ensoñación.

–Parece que le gustas a ese muchacho

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Seguramente es sólo la intriga que le causo. Al final de cuentas, fue por mí que descubrió que puede ver fantasmas. Pobre, ha de estar demasiado confundido.

–Pues no se parece asustado

–No – su sonrisa se ensanchó – es muy valiente.

Cristal se sentó a su lado, jugando con uno de sus dorados rizos

–¿Por qué no saliste a verlo? Te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo

–Ya te dije que no me interesa vincularme con un mortal... No tiene caso alguno que lo haga.

–No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Es divertido. Suelen ser muy buenos amigos.

–¿En qué aspecto? – Quiso saber la castaña – ¿Qué puede haber de gracioso en una relación que, se sabe desde un principio, es naturalmente imposible? Los muertos y los vivos están separados en dos mundos totalmente diferentes. La misma naturaleza así lo quiere, por eso la mayoría de ellos no puede vernos.

–Tú misma lo has dicho – señaló Cristal – "la mayoría no puede vernos", pero él _si._ Eso quiere decir que la naturaleza acepta que...

–No puedo, Cristal – interrumpió Bella – Yo... no puedo tolerarlo. Me da miedo

–¿Miedo a que?

–Supongamos que acepto que él me visite las veces que quiera, que nos hagamos amigos y se forme un vínculo, que, como tú dices, sea fuerte y divertido; pero... eso no es eterno y lo sabemos. Él está vivo, rodeado de mortales, y algún día llegará algo o alguien a su vida que sea más importante que mi alma. Un día, él tendrá un trabajo, a alguien a quien amar y proteger, y me dejará. ¿Qué haré yo en ese entonces, si me llego a encariñar más de lo debido?

Cristal bajó la mirada. Sabía a lo que se refería, estaba consiente de ello pues ya le había pasado con anterioridad.

–Tienes razón – admitió la niña – los humanos están vivos y nosotros, los fantasmas, estamos muertos. Ellos se aburren de nosotros en algún determinado tiempo de sus vidas y nos olvidan fácilmente, sin si quiera darse cuenta. Eres muy inteligente y precavida, Bella – felicitó, sonriendo tristemente – la mayoría no aprendemos esta lección hasta ya haber pasado por lo mismo una y otra vez.

La castaña miró fijamente a Cristal. Era en esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo, en los que su infantil y hermoso rostro se tornaba serio, cuando se le hacía más fácil el creer que llevaba muerta más de cincuenta años. Su historia era triste, si. Todos los que se encontraban vagando en ese lugar la tenían, pues, de no ser así, no estarían ahí.

–Pero esa clase de sentimientos tienen sus ventajas – interceptó una tercera voz. Las tristes facciones de la pequeña se reemplazaron, la instante, por su común entusiasmo y felicidad, al ver llegar a Erick, quien la recibió entre sus brazos y la acomodó en su regazo – el saber que somos capaces de aún sentir felicidad, tristeza, amor... dolor, significa que seguimos conservando parte de nuestra alma mortal, y no solo somos espíritus errantes, caminando sin rumbo en la tierra, por no haber sido recibidos por las puertas del cielo ni del infierno.

Bella suspiró melancólicamente y fijó su mirada en las ánimas que pasaban frente a ella con la vista perdida. Sin si quiera verle ni escucharle. Recordó el momento en que "despertó" con esta nueva forma y el miedo que sintió al no ser reconocida por nada ni nadie... hasta que Erick y Cristal le hablaron.

–Hay demasiadas almas perdidas – murmuró y los dos niños asintieron – Todos tenemos ese fin, ¿No es así?

–No – contestó Cristal, apretando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Erick – Mi Erick y yo no nos perderemos jamás por que estamos juntos y nos amamos, ¿no es así?

El niño asintió, besando su frente.

Bella apartó la mirada del afable cuadro. A veces sentía que estaba de más entre ellos dos.

–Entonces, es el dolor o la perdición – musitó la castaña para sí misma, mientras alzaba la mirada y veía lo plateado de la luna – Ni pensar que muchos dicen que, cuando las personas mueren, todas descansan de sus dilemas...

***********************************

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir y, con ellos, Edward compraba siempre un pequeño capullo blanco para llevarlo por la tarde al cementerio, con la esperanza fija de encontrar, por tercera vez, a la hermosa castaña que no se le arrancaba del pensamiento.

Pero el tiempo pasó hasta que los días completaron una semana, y las semanas un mes, y ella nunca apareció otra vez. Siempre escondida cuando él ahí estaba, le observaba desde la oscuridad, con el miedo y la esperanza mezclados de que, seguramente, al día siguiente, ya no regresaría.

¡Qué alivio y qué desazón le invadían al comprobar que Edward siempre volvía! Y cómo le placía perderse en la forma angulada de sus pálidas mejillas y el verdor de sus ojos, que deslumbraba cuando paseaba su mirada por el alrededor. Sonreía mientras lo observaba jugar, pacientemente, con sus dedos, o tomar un libro y leerlo, mientras esperaba.

Ahh... pero no le gustaba, para nada, verlo marchar siempre con la misma luz disipada en sus pupilas. Ni mucho menos le entusiasmaba el ardor que se acrecentaba en su pecho y el impulso, cada vez más enfrenadle, que le motivaba a querer mover los pies para alcanzarle. Mas era necesario, ¿no? Tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo. Algún día (que ella, egoísta y masoquistamente, esperaba no fuera cercano) él dejaría de buscarla. Dejaría de dejarle sus rosas blancas, que ella cogía con tanta delicadeza y las guardaba contra pecho. Algún día, él se cansaría de convivir con la nada... ¿Verdad?

.

.

El crepúsculo estaba muriendo para cuando Edward arribó, como todos los días, a la necrópolis. Tomó asiento y sacó un ancho libro para leerlo, siguiendo la misma rutina que a Bella le parecía igual (o si se podía más) de maravillosa, no importaba las veces que le divisara.

La noche cayó, y, tras la lluvia de la tarde, arribó consigo una espesa neblina que hizo descender la temperatura de manera atroz. Pensó la castaña que tanto temple provocaría que él abandonara el lugar de manera más pronta, pero, como ya era costumbre, sus teorías estaban lejos de la realidad, pues Edward no solo respetó su horario de estancia si no que, cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, sacó de su mochila un termo y, sirviéndose un vaso de café, se acomodó más plácidamente sobre el sepulcro.

–¿Qué piensa hacer? – Se extrañó Cristal, haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Bella – parece que se piensa quedar toda la noche.

–Está loco – susurró la morena, prestando más atención a la espesa niebla que se comenzaba a formar y cómo Edward metía sus manos en las bolsas de su chamara (la cual, cabe decir que no era muy gruesa)

–Deberías de salir a verlo

–No – espetó rápidamente – El frío no tardará en ahuyentarlo...

Y si. La verdad era que la glacial temperatura se clavaba en el cuerpo del muchacho como filosos cuchillos que le cortaban la piel. Pero no se iría. Aún así si la sangre se le congelaba, no lo haría. Durante todas esas semanas no se había logrado desprender de la imagen de sus ojos color chocolate, de su pálido rostro y su voz frágil. Durante ese tiempo, había llegado a pensar que tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Pero, ya fuera ilusión o realidad, ella estaba presente a cada paso que daba y esa noche soportaría todo con tal de verla... Un esfuerzo extra debería tener alguna recompensa, ¿no?

–¿Qué espera para irse? – murmuró impacientemente Bella, al verlo encogerse y temblar.

–No se irá si no te mira – adivinó Cristal, pero ni bien había terminado de hablar, se vio abandonada por su amiga.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios al ver a Bella caminar hacia él.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por el río? – propuso Erick, apareciendo a su lado. Ella asintió y, juntos, se marcharon para dejar a Bella sola con Edward.

La castaña se acercó a él con pasos vacilantes. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo mejor, que estaba fallando a sus propias palabras, que el tener otro encuentro con ese muchacho significaría el fracaso de su resolución por mantenerse distante. Pero, extrañamente, poco le importaba en ese momento. Lo único que quería era asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

Edward mantenía la vista puesta en el suelo, con la cabeza cubierta por el gorro de su sudadera y con sus manos aferradas en la tela, tratando de concentrar el mayor calor posible. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y unas endebles capas de hielo se estaban formando en los húmedos cabellos que habían quedado al descubierto. De pronto, vio un par de pies descalzos y, atropelladamente, alzó la mirada.

El frío dejó de tener importancia al encontrarse con el marrón de sus ojos.

–Ya sabía que volvería a verte – sonrió, exhalando una fina capa de humo, mientras se ponía de pie para recibirla.

Bella se perdió en la forma de sus labios, que tiritaban, y la forma en que sus pálidas mejillas se habían pintado tenuemente a causa de la extremadamente baja temperatura. Suspiró profundamente y después se acercó más.

–¿A qué has venido? – Preguntó, con su voz suave – Vete a tu casa. Hace demasiado frío.

–N-no – discutió el muchacho, luchando por que la voz no se le quebrara – no me iré. Todas las noches he esperado a que volvieras a aparecer... y ahora...

–¿Haces todo esto solo por verme?

–No – admitió él, con una sonrisa triste – H-hago todo esto para conocerte.

Ella bajó el rostro, apenada. Entonces él se fijó en que su cabello parecía más bien una cascada de hielo café. Seguramente se había mojado mientras llovía en la tarde

– ¿Qué haces? – se extrañó Bella, al ver que comenzaba a deshacerse de su chamarra para dársela.

– Abrígate – pidió.

La morena no terminaba de entenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera preocupado de lo que pudiera o no sentir una muerta? ¡¿Cómo?!

–No puedo aceptarlo

–Hazlo – insistió – ¿Me dirás que no eres capaz de percibir el frío o el calor?

Tardó un poco en contestar. No sabía si decirle o no la verdad. Al final de cuentas, era complicado de explicar cómo, siendo un alma errante, apreciaba todo de una manera diferente... ¿Entendería que, aunque su piel sí lograba captar las punzadas que el viento helado le traían, no eran tan incomodas como seguramente a él le resultaban? Además, y lo más primordial en ese momento, aún si ella fuera enterrada bajo hielo, no importaba. Ya estaba MUERTA.

Intentó devolver la prenda una vez más, pero un par de gélidas manos se apretaron contra las suyas y la detuvieron.

–No permitiré que me la devuelvas

–Yo no la necesito...

–Claro que si – discutió – tienes la piel erizada – señaló

La castaña se sorprendió. ¿Cómo era capaz de ver hasta esos detalles en su cuerpo? Comprendió que el tema de la chamarra era un caso perdido. Así que desistió, aumentando con ello su preocupación.

–Debes irte a casa, puedes enfermar

–Si me voy... ¿Te veré luego? – había anhelo en su voz. Un anhelo que a ella no le pasó por desapercibido.

Recordó las palabras de Erick:

"_El saber que somos capaces de aún sentir felicidad, tristeza, amor... dolor, significa que seguimos conservando parte de nuestra alma mortal, y no solo somos espíritus errantes, caminando sin rumbo en la tierra, por no haber sido recibidos por las puertas del cielo ni del infierno"_

¿Dolor u olvido?

Si aceptaba, estaba firmando una factura que pagaría caramente en un futuro. Si lo rechazaba, no solo se estaba condenando a perder la parte humana que le quedaba, si no que, también, estaba traicionado cruelmente ese ferviente deseo que le pedía estar con él...

¿Dolor u olvido?

Ambos le aterraban de la misma manera; pero, si de igual forma iba a sufrir. Si de alguna manera estaba ya sentenciada a la desgracia, podía disfrutar de los cortos lapsos de dicha ficticia que aquel mortal podía ofrecerle con su momentánea compañía. Al final de cuentas, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas. Ella sabía que eso era algo irremediable. Que el entablar un vínculo con Edward le dañaría de una u otra manera. Pero, para su alma errante, tiempo era lo que sobraba... así que... tomaría el riesgo.

–Si – contestó, con un hilo de voz –Me verás pronto, lo prometo.

**Si, si, si. Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto. Y esta vez, se me acabaron las excusas xD. Sólo espero que les haya gustado y haya compensado la espera. ¿Me dejan su opinión? *-*- Gracias por leer ^^ **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	5. La Ofrenda

**Lo correcto no es siempre lo obvio. A veces lo correcto para alguien es incorrecto para otros. **

**Así que... buena suerte averiguándolo**

**Stephenie Meyer - Eclipse**

**Capítulo 5: La Ofrenda**

–¿Por qué no vas con nosotros? – le preguntó Jessica, acomodando sus manos sobre sus hombros

–Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer– contestó Edward, rompiendo el contacto de la manera más amable posible. ¿En qué momento había bajado de su habitación, justo cuando Mike y Jessica habían llegado, sin previo aviso, a su casa por Alice y Jasper?

–Calla, Cullen. Tus excusas son las peores que he escuchado en mi vida. Siempre resulta que tienes _"algo que hacer"_ justo cuando te invitamos a salir a otro lugar que no sea el cementerio – reprochó Mike, aprovechando la oportunidad para descargar algo de la saña que siempre había tenido en contra de él.

Edward sonrió. A veces Newton podía ser alguien realmente infantil y absurdo...

–La verdad es que puedo llegar a ser un buen embustero, si me lo propongo – contestó, de manera amable, mientras retiraba los vacíos vasos de cristal en el que Esme había servido un poco de refresco a las inesperadas visitas – Pero ¿A qué lugar irán?

–A una fiesta – contestó Jessica, de manera atropellada

–Exactamente – asintió Edward, con una sonrisa triunfante – Una fiesta. Y creo que no se necesita de mucho para saber que a mi no me interesan ese tipo de ambientes...

Mike hizo una mueca de disgusto y tensó la mandíbula. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento que Edward hacía alimentaba la desidia que le tenía y le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que Jessica veía en él de atractivo.

–Si, _claro_, se me olvidaba que ir y platicar con los muertos es algo _realmente _interesante – soltó, con amargo sarcasmo – tal parece que ninguna otra cosa más te parece atractiva que caminar por el panteón como un sonámbulo.

Edward no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callado por un momento, mientras pensaba lo irónico que todo era. Mike ni si quiera se imaginaba que sus mal intencionadas palabras eran la más pura realidad de lo que era, pues, lo que haría en cuanto se fueran, sería ir al encuentro de un fantasma...

.

.

.

Sus pisadas se detuvieron al verla frente a él. Por un momento, no encontró la forma de moverse. No importaba las veces que la apreciara, su belleza siempre lograba cautivarlo de manera única, hechizante. Ella le recibió con gesto apacible, pero pudo divisar en sus pupilas cierto temor, por lo que se acercó lentamente, intentando no asustarla con su apremio.

–Hola – saludó, cuando al fin había acortado la distancia que les alejaba.

–Hola – contestó la castaña, susurrando y bajando el rostro.

Una suave y ligera caricia sobre sus labios y la punta de su nariz le sorprendieron, y le hicieron alzar la vista para encontrarse con un pequeño capullo blanco que terminó cayendo sobre sus manos.

–Gracias – dijo, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

–¿Te gustan? – preguntó él, deleitándose con el simple gesto. Ella asintió – me recuerdan mucho a ti –se animó a agregar – por eso siempre compro una. Me alegra que te gusten. Temía a que te llegaran a molestar

–Para nada... son muy lindas.

Él sonrió y ella volvió a bajar la mirada. Se sentía nerviosa.

–S-supongo que tienes preguntas qué hacer

–La verdad es que si – contestó Edward. Ella esperó en silencio y él tomó asiento a su lado – ¿Cómo es que llegué aquella noche a mi casa? ¿Y por qué, después de ver a esa niña, perdí el conocimiento?

Bien. Al menos, no se había andado con rodeos. Aquí empezaba todo... Tenía que ser sincera, pese a las contradicciones que esta moral le causaban.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para adquirir valor.

–Como recordaras, aquella noche te dije que yo no soy... humana – comenzó y él escuchaba atento – pues bien. La niña que viste aquella noche es como yo. Está muerta. Pero, como todo en la naturaleza, nosotros también necesitamos de un alimento para que nos de energía. Nuestra forma de alimentarnos es a través de ustedes. Los mortales tienen en su cuerpo a dos almas viviendo. Una de ellas, es la que proporciona energía física y desaparece cuando llega el momento de morir (He ahí el por qué los cadáveres ya no se mueven), y, la otra, proporciona energía espiritual, y es la que permanece y es juzgada. Nosotros nos alimentamos de cuanto humano esté cerca, pero procuramos quitar una medida equilibrada y justa de ambas partes para que el mortal no lo resienta y no arriesgue su vida. Sin embargo, Cristal, involuntariamente, "bebe" más de lo debido en lo que al alma física se refiere y agota a las personas. Esa noche, tú, sin darte cuenta, ya habías alimentado a varios de nosotros. Además, sostuviste mi mano por varios minutos y esa unión provocó que te debilitaras más...

–Lo siento – agregó, con voz abatida – La verdad es que en esa ocasión estuviste en grave riesgo pues, si se toma toda el alma física de un mortal, este muere. Es una fortuna que tengas esencias fuertes. De otra forma... no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado.

¿Qué tan horroroso le resultaría a Edward la reciente información? Cristal dijo que varios humanos habían abandonado el lugar, al instante, después de escuchar esto. ¿Haría él lo mismo? Se atrevió a inspeccionar por si misma y se sorprendió mucho el verlo con el semblante sereno, apacible. Sus miradas se volvieron a hallar y ella se perdió por completo en el lago esmeralda de sus pupilas.

–¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Edward, ante su mutismo, trayéndola a la realidad con un respingo.

–¿No estás asustado?

–No – dijo él rápidamente. Sorprendiéndola aún más por su sinceridad

–¿Cómo es posible? Pudiste haber muerto...

–Para eso nacimos todos, ¿no? – Interrumpió suavemente – Es lo único que tenemos en común todos los humanos. ¿Por qué habría de temerle a algo que, desde el principio, sé que es irremediable? Además – agregó, con una sonrisa traviesa – dices que tengo un alma fuerte y, por lo que entendí, eso quiere decir que no corro peligro alguno al estar contigo. Eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba

–Estás loco...

–No lo creo – Bella frunció el ceño. Un poco de instinto de supervivencia no le haría ningún daño a ese muchacho – ¿Me explicarás cómo es que llegue a mi casa?

–Yo no fui quien te llevo. Fue Cristal y Erick quienes lo hicieron – aclaró la castaña – yo... no puedo salir de este panteón

–¿Por qué no?

–No se ha roto el vínculo que me mantiene atada a mi lápida.

–No entiendo – confesó el muchacho.

–No todos nosotros podemos vagar por doquier – explicó – solo algunos que son muy antiguos lo hacen

–¿Quieres decir que es por el tiempo que lleves estando de esta manera?

–No – negó con la cabeza – no es eso. Se trata más de una ofrenda.

–¿Qué tipo de ofrenda?

Ella dudó antes de contestar, pero sabía que todos esos detalles tenían que ser revelados si estaba dispuesta a frecuentarlo.

–Un humano tiene que derramar sangre sobre la tumba del alma que desee "soltar". Solo de esta manera el espíritu podrá vagar fuera del lugar en el que su cuerpo yace. Es por eso que, generalmente, son los más antiguos los que tienen esta facilidad pues, se supone, han interactuado con más mortales. Pero son pocos los que se animan a liberarnos – agregó – después de todo, les incomoda el saber que, con ello, podríamos llegar a aparecer hasta en su cama, de un momento a otro... ¡¿Qué haces?! – soltó, al ver que Edward se arremangaba la manga de su negra sudadera y enterraba la filosa punta de una piedra en su muñeca

–Liberándote – contestó, mientras la sangre se eximía de manera inmediata.

La castaña dilató su mirada y se sintió aterrada. Sabía que no moriría por un corte así de chico, pero lo imprevisto de la situación era demasiado estupefaciente como para creerla posible. El espeso líquido que destilaba del cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a mojar el cemento gris de la lápida, dejando, al paso de unos segundos, varios puntos carmesí por todo su grosor. Edward se estaba esforzando, era fácil deducirlo al ver el empeño que ponía para que su sangre se vertiera por todo el muro.

–¿Crees que esto ya es suficiente? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Isabella estaba demasiado pasmada aún como para responder.

¿Pero qué pretendía él con todo este apremio? ¡Apenas y se conocían! ¿Acaso no le temía ni si quiera un poco? ¿Qué era él? ¿Dónde estaba el instintivo miedo mortal? Ni si quiera había logrado reconocer algún indicio de vacilación al cortarse. Ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor. Ni el menor temblor de sus manos... Nada... – ¿Pasa algo?

–No era necesario que lo hicieras – dijo al fin. Escuchó a Edward soltar una risita y volvió el rostro para verle. ¿Qué era tan divertido?

–¿Ya eres libre?

–No lo sé... – contestó sinceramente. Entonces, se estremeció al sentir que su mano era tomada por él. Se soltó prontamente – no me toques – ordenó, sin intención de ser grosera. Pero le inquietaba que él se esforzara tanto – llevas mucho tiempo aquí y has sangrado...

–Solo quiero que probemos si ya eres libre – se justificó, inmune a su rechazo, con una sonrisa tranquilizante – Además, no me siente "cansado" ¿Vamos? – inquirió, volviendo a asirla

Bella ya no rezongó ante el contacto. Debía admitir que se sentía demasiado bien. Era cálido y reconfortante. Asintió y se puso de pie. Permitiendo ser guidada por Edward que frunció el ceño al ver sus pies descalzos caminar sobre las raíces y hierbas.

–¿No te lastima? – preguntó, mirando hacia abajo. Pero no esperó respuesta, si no que la tomó y alzó entre sus brazos

Demasiado apenada y atónita se encontraba Bella, que tardó dos segundos en comprender y protestar sobre lo ocurrido.

–No es necesario...

–No importa – interrumpió Edward, suave, pero firmemente.

Ella bajó el rostro e intentó ocultarlo entre sus cabellos. ¿Notaría él que estaba sonrojada? Temía que así fuera. Si aquella noche había sido capaz de ver el erizamiento de su piel, como si de cualquier otro mortal se tratara, ¿Qué le impediría el fijarse del tenue rubor que pintaba sus pómulos?

–¿Qué pasa si intentas salir del cementerio y no estás... "liberada"? – Preguntó Edward, con un poco de titubeo al escoger las palabras adecuadas.

–Nos debilitamos y corremos el riesgo de que nos disolvamos y nos convirtamos en nada – contestó Bella.

Edward frenó rápidamente sus pasos. ¿Qué pasaba si lo que había derramado de su sangre no bastaba?

Bella sonrió, sin poderlo evitar. Él parecía tan... protector. Tan delicado al tratarla y cuidarla. Como si su alma en pena tuviera algún valor.

–No te preocupes – tranquilizó – Solo pasa eso si te obstinas en permanecer fuera sabiendo que no puedes. Si me siento mal regresaré pronto.

El muchacho asintió, confiando, y reanudó su sosegada marcha hasta llegar a la barroca entrada del cementerio. Bajó a Bella de sus brazos y él fue el primero en salir.

Afuera, en la oscura y desolada calle, alumbrada endeblemente por las débiles luces de las arcaicas lámparas, solo se levantaba una ligera neblina. La castaña estaba consolidada en el umbral, con el rostro aparentemente sereno. Solo en el marrón de sus ojos se podía vislumbrar el nerviosismo combinado con miedo que sentía. Elevó la mirada y la clavó en Edward, que esperaba paciente al otro lado de la determinante línea invisible. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, entonces, sus pies descalzos dieron el primer paso, tocando, con la punta de sus dedos, el húmedo cemento del asfalto. Sintió su mano ser sujetada por Edward, quien, suavemente, la guió hacia el centro de la calzada, dando andadas pequeñas y precavidas, como si en lugar de un fantasma fuera un bebé que se anima a dar sus primeros movimientos impulsados por la fuerza de sus piernas.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron inmóviles un momento, con el silencio de la noche acompañándolos en la espera de una reacción que los impulsara a regresar inmediatamente al panteón. Pasó un segundo y dos y tres... sus miradas fijamente unidas a distancia. Sus respiraciones contenidas. Reteniendo la esperanza. Humillando al fracaso. La disimulada e incontenible sonrisa de Bella, que se fue dibujando paulatinamente, al transcurrir casi un minuto y descubrirse intacta de alguna fuerza sobrenatural que le castigara por no afrontar su sentencia, fue lo que dio el veredicto final. ¡Lo habían logrado!

Edward también sonrió. La fantasma se perdió en el brillo cálido y victorioso que reflejaban sus verdes pupilas.

–Gracias – susurró.

–¿De qué? – Los dedos de Edward se apretaron contra los suyos, recordándole que sus manos seguían unidas. Otra vez, sintió sonrojarse. Estaba a punto de decir algo para distraerse, pero un patético mareo llegó primero – ¿Qué sucede? – se alarmó el muchacho.

–No, espera – dijo ella, cuando él intentó llevarla de vuelta al camposanto – no es nada grave. Estoy bien, es solo el natural cansancio que tenemos al salir fuera de nuestro territorio.

Edward se tranquilizó, pero la condujo, con delicadeza, hacia una banqueta y ambos tomaron asiento en ella.

– ¿Segura que te sientes bien? – se quiso asegurar él.

Ella asintió.

–Tenemos demasiadas normas que nos rigen – confesó, con una sonrisa triste y, sin dar previo aviso, se decidió por explicarse –Ahora, de alguna manera, ya soy libre, gracias a ti – empezó – pero jamás podré dejar este cementerio. Esa es la condena que tenemos: no poder abandonar el lugar en donde nuestro cuerpo reposa. Puedo salir ahora de él, pero tengo que regresar siempre.

El chico se afligió. No le gustaba la idea de que ella sufriera por su encierro. ¿Cómo podía un alma tan preciosa estar destinada a permanecer siempre en el mismo lugar, en contra de su voluntad? Era una idea intolerable. Una condena demasiado injusta, que solo le demostraba que ese ser Divino que tantos humanos idolatraban no era tan bondadoso como se hacía creer.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bella al ver su rostro sombrío. ¿Se habría asustado o arrepentido de lo que había hecho? Tal vez ya había sabido las cosas suficientes como para inquietarse– ¿Tienes miedo?

Edward sonrió.

–Lo preguntas todo el tiempo – señaló, con voz divertida – ¿Es que acaso pretendes ser espeluznante?

–No – susurró Bella, contrariada – Es solo que... me resulta insólito tu comportamiento. Todo tú me resultas extraño

Edward soltó una carcajada y, como un gesto reflejo, ella hizo lo mismo. Aquel sonido era demasiado contagiadle y hermoso. Estaba segura que podía pasar noches enteras escuchándolo.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – quiso saber, suplicando por que él no dejara de reír.

–Lo siento, pero tu comentario fue realmente inesperado – se disculpó el muchacho, lográndose tranquilar al cabo de unos segundos – ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo soy "extraño" cuando eres tú la que está llena de misterios? – preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta pues sabía que no la habría ni la necesitaba. ¿Cómo necesitar explicaciones cuando estaba ella frente a él, demostrándole que era real? Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios al encontrarse con su mirada café. Era tan hermosa – Estoy seguro que aún faltan muchas cosas por saber de ti...

Bella no contestó, y no supo precisamente si su mutismo se debía al temor de revelar más de sus secretos y asustarlo, o simplemente por que el cálido fulgor del océano verde que le bañaba era lo suficientemente intenso y hechizante como para preferir, por el momento, no hacer nada más que abandonarse en él.

–_... Y muchas más noches que quiero pasar a tu lado._

.

.

.

–¡Edward! – la voz de Esme sonaba ansiosa en cuanto traspasó la puerta de su casa. Bajó el rostro, avergonzado por su irresponsabilidad de haberse olvidado de haber llamado para avisar que se encontraba bien y llegaría un poco "tarde" – ¿En dónde estabas?

–En el panteón...

–¿Has visto la hora que es? – Exigió saber una voz aguda y femenina que provino del pie de las escaleras – ¡Son casi las cuatro de la mañana! – dijo Alice.

–Lo siento...

–¡Lo sientes! – interrumpió su hermana, completamente enfurecida. No era muy dada a estos ataques de ira, pero odiaba que Edward hiciera ese tipo de cosas – ¿Tienes una maldita idea de cómo la pasamos Carlisle, Esme y yo mientras esperamos noticias tuyas?

–Alice... – intentó tranquilizar Carlisle, tomándola por el hombro; pero ella se zafó rápidamente del agarre y sus verdes ojos se incrustaron en su hermano.

El muchacho fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. A pesar de ser esa parte de su físico la prueba más clara de que tenían la misma sangre, él no se lograba explicar de dónde sacaba ella ese brillo hiriente y punzo cortante que contrastaba con lo que, generalmente, era su personalidad amable y alegre.

–A ver cuándo las lápidas dejan de ser más importantes que tu propia familia – le reprochó, para después dar media vuelta y subir a su recamara.

–Lo siento – repitió Edward, rompiendo el silencio que Alice había dejado tras su partida – sé que una disculpa no compensa todo lo que las preocupaciones que les hago pasar...

–Cariño – interrumpió Esme, dulcemente – solo te pedimos que no te desaparezcas de esta manera tanto tiempo. Una llamada... un mensaje, bastaría para que estuviéramos más tranquilos.

Él asintió, sin decir más. Sabía que no había palabras para excusarse con aquellas dos personas tan bondadosas a las que tanto debía.

–No volverá a pasar – prometió.

Carlisle puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le sonrió compresivamente. Después se retiró. Sabía que si Edward quería hablar con él le buscaría después.

Esme se acercó para besar su frente.

–¿Qué hacías en el panteón?

La pregunta la extrañó. Su madre no era de aquellas que pedían ese tipo de explicaciones.

–Lo mismo de siempre – contestó, accediendo a lo que una voz interior le advertía que no dijera la verdad – leyendo, pensando... escuchando música... Mamá, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, al ver el femenino rostro cubierto de una angustia que no podía disimular

–Edward, ¿No crees que sería mejor si dejaras de ir a ese tipo de lugares?

El muchacho tardó dos segundos en comprender lo escuchado.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Hijo, por favor, no me mal interpretes – se apresuró a decir Esme – pero estaba pensando en la pregunta que me hiciste aquella noche, en la que apareciste desvanecido en la entrada de la casa, y... no sé... tal vez estás imaginando cosas debido a ese ambiente tan... _tétrico._

¿Lo estaba llamando loco? Bueno, realmente, no la culpaba. Él habría hecho quizás lo mismo hacía un par de meses atrás. Y es que la idea de que, en realidad, existieran los fantasmas era difícil de aceptar. Suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que Esme no tenía intención de ofenderle, que solo estaba preocupada, pero tenía que hacerle entender que él por nada, dejaría de ir – ahora más que nunca – a ese bendito lugar.

–Mamá, agradezco tu preocupación – dijo, tomándole de las manos – pero te recuerdo que, desde muy pequeño, me ha gustado frecuentar ese tipo de terrenos. Me dan calma. Sé que no es algo muy común – agregó, con un poco de humor – pero te puedo asegurar que no pasa nada malo en ello. Te lo juro.

Esme le miró fijamente a los ojos. En ellos, había ese especial brillo de sinceridad y franqueza que le había conocido desde que lo había visto por primera vez. Se acercó de nuevo y volvió a besarlo. Tal vez su sangre no corría en sus venas, pero lo amaba (así como a Alice) como si en realidad fuera su hijo.

**Hola. Bueno, como siempre, les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza. Lo siento. Este capítulo me costó más de lo que creía ya que no sabía cómo desarrollar el dialogo entre Bella y Edward para que ella le explicara los primeros detalles de su "condición fantasma" Espero haya quedado claro :-S (Cualquier duda, no duden en preguntarme ^^) En fin *suspiro pesado* espero les haya gustado y esta idea no les parezca tan incoherente. Aclaro que la idea esta tomada de varias creencias que hay aquí en mi pueblo y de otras más, que yo misma me he ido formando xD. Cualquier parecido con algún otro caso más, juro que no es plagio si no mera casualidad (Insisto, cualquier reclamo o aclaración no duden en escribirme). Gracias por su apoyo y por todos sus comentarios ^^ me alegra que les guste. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	6. Piel de Fantasma

**La vida sin Bella era penumbra absoluta: **

**Una Terrible y Lastimera _Noche Sin Luna_. Oscuridad; plena, desgarrante, penetrante y sin cuartel.**

**Noche sin Luna - Mariiz . slash***

***Gracias por permitirme usar este fragmento, que es mi favorito, de tu fic ^^.**

**Capítulo 6: Piel de Fantasma**

El toque de nudillos sobre su puerta le despertó. Abrió los ojos con pereza, se sentía demasiado cansado. Al ver el reloj, agradeció fervientemente que fuera domingo. No quería imaginarse si quiera cómo la habría pasado de haber tenido que ir a clases.

–¿Edward? – una voz cantarina le recordó que alguien le esperaba afuera – ¿Puedo pasar?

–Adelante – indicó, con voz perezosa.

–Tiene cerrojo...

Oh... Se levantó de la cama, con un relajado estiramiento, y caminó hacia la puerta. Alice apareció frente a él, su rostro estaba inclinado había abajo, lucía apena.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Él asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que su hermana pudiera entrar.

Ambos muchachos tomaron asiento sobre la cama de sábanas negras. Pasó un minuto silencioso antes de que ella comenzara a hablar

–Discúlpame por cómo te hablé...

–No te preocupes... – intentó tranquilizar, pero Alice interrumpió, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Era necesario dejar las cosas en claro, pedir una disculpa. Si algo odiaban ambos era estar disgustados.

–Eres mi hermano y sé cuanto te gusta estar en los panteones, los visitas desde que somos pequeños... ¿Lo recuerdas? – él asintió, con una sonrisa al evocar las numerosas veces en las que Esme y Carlisle le fueron a recoger por que se había quedado dormido en alguna de las lápidas.

Sus manos fueron asidas por las de su hermana

–Discúlpame. Estaba demasiado preocupada, pero no es excusa para que me haya comportado de esa manera contigo.

–Tonta, ya te dije que lo olvides – tranquilizó, alborotando los negros cabellos de la pequeña – en todo caso, yo también te debo una disculpa.

Alice suspiró y sus ojos miraron con afecto al rostro masculino que se le presentaba al frente.

–Te quiero – dijo, con voz bajita.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Alice cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras él hundía sus labios en sus cabellos.

–¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – preguntó, con curiosidad, al ver que el tema de las disculpas había concluido – la última vez que actuaste de esta forma, éramos unos niños y recuerdo que te disculpaste con Esme, diciendo que, estabas seguro, nuestros padres estarían ahí, esperando por nosotros.

Edward asintió en silencio y sus ojos se perdieron en el triste recuerdo de aquella noche, cuando Alice y él eran solo unos niños y sus padres les habían abandonado en una de las calles de Italia.

–Ellos siempre hablaban, por las noches mientras según nosotros dormíamos, sobre idas al cementerio – aclaró – pensé que les hallaría ahí.

–¿Los extrañas?

–Casi no recuerdo sus rostros

–Yo tampoco

–Eras muy pequeña para cuando eso sucedió – apuntó, con una sonrisa. Alice suspiró contra su pecho

–Siempre me has visto como un bebé, a pesar de que solo soy dos años menor que tú

–¿Te molesta?

–Ya me acostumbre a tener un hermano posesivo

Ambos soltaron una risita.

–Además, ellos siempre estaban ocupados. Tú fuiste el único que estuviste conmigo, cuidándome.

–Y siempre lo voy a seguir haciendo– prometió, besando su frente. Entonces, recordó – Alice, aquella noche que fuimos al cementerio, dijiste que habías visto a un... fantasma

La muchacha palideció al instante

–Fue solo mi imaginación

–No – negó Edward suave, pero firmemente – y lo sabes. Tú siempre has sabido que ellos existen.

Aunque no fue una pregunta, al paso de varios segundos, Alice asintió.

–Los miro desde que soy pequeña y, conforme he ido creciendo, los identifico más fácilmente. Primero eran vagas apariciones, de aspecto translucido, tan débiles, que solo perecían reflejos de sombras o malas bromas de nuestra propia clarividencia; pero... aquella noche, la distinguí claramente. Era una chica, estoy casi segura de ello...

–Ella es el motivo por el cual llegué tarde anoche – interrumpió. Los ojos de Alice se dilataron, pero Edward se apresuró a preguntar

–¿Por qué, si estabas segura de lo que veías, no insististe...?

–Por que sabía que sería inútil, sabía lo que iba a pasar: me iban a tomar de loca o enferma, que nadie me creería... La gente nunca cree en lo que no puede ver... Pero – agregó, desconcertada – ¿Cómo es que tú...? ¿Acaso...?

–Yo... lo acabo de saber tiene poco – confesó – gracias a ella, a Bella

–Bella – repitió Alice – ¿Así se llama aquella muchacha?

Él asintió

–Dices que por ella llegaste tarde ayer. ¿Significa que estuviste toda la noche en su compañía?

Volvió a asentir, mostrándose un poco vacilante por la expresión que comenzaba a surcar el rostro de su hermana

–¿No te da miedo?

–En absoluto – contestó, con un apremio involuntario, enmudeciendo a su compañera otro par de segundos

–Yo tiemblo cada vez que sé de alguno – admitió, para después quedarse callada y estremecerse.

–Te comentaba todo esto por que, según Bella, nosotros podemos verlos gracias a que tenemos "Sangre vidente" – añadió Edward

–¿Piensas que alguno de nuestros padres también podía verlos?

Él asintió

–Si, uno de ellos... o, probablemente, los dos.

.

.

.

–¿Irás otra vez al cementerio? – preguntó Alice al verlo dirigirse hacia la salida cuando la merienda terminó

–Prometo no llegar tarde – asintió

–¿Por qué no vas otro día? Jasper vendrá y traerá consigo unas películas...

La angustia de su hermana era casi palpable. Edward sonrió, tal vez había sido mala idea al contarle a Alice todo lo ocurrido con Bella; pero se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo pues presentía que toda esa información, algún día, le sería útil.

–Estaré bien – prometió. Alice le tomó de la mano, impidiéndole salir por segunda vez

–No vayas – soltó, susurrando para que ni Esme ni Carlisle le oyeran – es peligroso. Hasta ella misma te lo ha dicho...

–Todo estará bien – sonrió, soltándose amablemente y dejando a la pequeña parada en el umbral de su puerta, completamente angustiada

.

.

.

Ya había oscurecido totalmente cuando Edward arribó al cementerio. Tomó asiento en la misma tumba de siempre y viajó la mirada al no verla por ninguna parte.

–Hola – no pudo evitar un respingo al verla aparecer, sentada a su lado, de esa manera tan repentina – Lo siento – agregó la pálida muchacha, bajando el rostro y ocultando una sonrisa – no era mi intención asustarte

Edward sonrió en respuesta. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento pues había quedado atontado, y no precisamente por el sobresalto que Bella le había provocado, si no por lo especialmente hermosa que lucía esa noche, con su cabello amarrado en una media coleta

–Pensé que no vendrías hoy – dijo la castaña, desviando el rostro en dirección contraria para que la lava esmeralda que se fijaba en ella no lograra aturdirla

–Luces hermosa – susurró Edward sin embargo, importándole poco si su comentario era imprudente o atrevido, pues ¿Cómo callar la más pura de sus verdades?

La candela mirada se fijó en el verdor de sus pupilas. Se perdió entonces en la forma de su pálido rostro, adornado con un tenue rubor apenas legible. Si. Definitivamente era divina. Tanto, que casi parecía un pecado la osadía de poder contemplarla y el deseo de pasear la yema de sus dedos por los casi invisibles pétalos rosados, impregnados en su piel, se hacía más doloroso y apremiante conforme más la veía y estaban cerca.

Bella dejó escapar un frágil suspiro y entonces, sin planearlo, su atención se fijó en los labios que se encontraban próximos a los suyos, comprobando que un punzante anhelo de rozarlos le invadía.

Bajó el rostro, simulando tener un pequeño malestar en la garganta, para liberarse de los pensamientos que comenzaban a asaltarle.

–¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Bella, al escucharle aclararse la voz, quizás de modo un poco exagerado

–No pasa nada...

–¿Tienes fiebre? – examinó la castaña el rubor de sus mejillas, pero él apenas y era conocedor de sus palabras pues había quedado completamente mudo e inmóvil ante su reconfortante contacto.

–Lo siento – mal interpretó Bella su reacción y se dispuso a liberarlo rápidamente

–No – se lo impidió, colocando su mano sobre la de ella para que ésta siguiera acariciando su piel

–Te debilitarás...

–No importa – susurró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, apaciblemente, mientras disfrutaba del fresco cosquilleo que le producía la "piel" de fantasma que le tocaba y adormecía.

.

.

.

Los días, que después transcurrieron, estuvieron llenos de encuentros entre ellos dos. No había noche en la que Edward no visitara a Bella en su lápida ni ocasión alguna en la que ella no le esperara, cada vez más ansiosa de verle. Permanecían juntos desde el crepúsculo y, generalmente, se despedían minutos antes de la media noche, cuando Edward recordaba la promesa hecha a su familia de regresar "pronto" a casa.

Ahí, Alice siempre le recibía con rostro aliviado y él sonreía para tranquilizarla; intentando ocultar la pesadumbre que la lejanía de Bella la causaba, pues, no importaba cuánto permaneciera con ella, el tiempo se hacía cada vez más extinto estando a su lado. Estaba seguro de poder pasar toda una eternidad en su compañía y jamás se aburriría de sus pláticas, de su tímida y pequeña sonrisa, de sus pasos frágiles que le acompañaban, en silencio, cuando salían a caminar por las desoladas y húmedos callejones – ambos compartían el desagrado por los lugares concurridos – del natural movimiento que el viento causaba en sus cabellos, o del reflejo de sus ojos.

Tras pasar dos meses, reducidos para la fantasma y el mortal en algo similar a una semana, los exámenes finales arribaron.

Las constantes visitas al cementerio no habían tenido mal efecto en las calificaciones de Edward; pero aquello no era motivo para confiarse. Creía él que lo menos que Esme y Carlisle se merecían, por todo lo dado, era una boleta con buen promedio. A esto, también se le sumó la pequeña oferta de trabajo que él no quiso desperdiciar ante la proximidad que había para el cumpleaños de su hermana.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las once del día para cuando Edward llegó al cementerio y tomó asiento frente a la ya familiar lápida. Sonrió después de dejar caer la habitual rosa blanca, que adornaría con su sencilla belleza el grisáceo monumento, y suspiró. Ya sabía que no la encontraría – Bella le había explicado que los fantasmas, efectivamente, solo transitaban durante las noches – aún así, no pudo evitar sentir en el aire un aliento faltante, algo como si un vacío fuera formándose en su pecho ante la imposibilidad de no poder despedirse mirándole a los ojos.

–Te prometo que solo será un par de días – dijo, en voz baja, seguro de que Bella le escucharía. Luego, frunció los labios y, un poco vacilante y tímido, extrajo de sus bolsillos un pequeño y oscuro papel, de hoja gruesa, y lo depositó bajo la rosa – Hasta pronto... – musitó, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba, de regreso a clases.

.

.

.

El crepúsculo comenzaba a aparecer para cuando el alma de Bella emergió de su cuerpo. Sus pies descalzos fueron los primeros en advertir el exterior, al tentar la húmeda tierra. Abrió lo ojos, abatiéndose al no encontrar, como esperaba, a Edward aguardando por su "aparición"

–Parece que tu príncipe oscuro no vendrá hoy – señaló Cristal, materializándose, literalmente, a su lado.

La castaña bajó el rostro, avergonzada por haberse mostrando tan obvia.

–O, probablemente, vino muy temprano – denotó Erick, quien recibió, amorosamente, a la pequeña niña que se aventó a sus brazos en cuanto le divisó

Bella giró el rostro y se encontró con el pequeño y fresco capullo blanco sosteniendo un pedacito de papel, el cual cogió entre sus manos y desdobló.

–¿Qué dice? – quiso saber Cristal, al ver que sus bordes esbozaban una tenue y soñada sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban – Bella... – trató de insistir, pero Erick la silenció, poniendo, tiernamente, uno de sus dedos sobre sus sonrojados labios.

–Creo que no te escuchará por el momento

Y era realmente cierto. La castaña se encontraba perdida en el detalle que Edward le había dejado y no paraba de leer, una y otra vez, el pequeño y sencillo conjunto de letras, elegantes y plateadas, que contrastaban con el fondo negro y decían _"Estas noches sin ti serán como las noches sin luna; vacías e inertes"_

Frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando recobró un poco de coherencia y entendió que Edward, efectivamente, no vendría a verla. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia la sencilla cruz que adornaba su lápida, indagando si había algún otro mensaje de él. Sonrió cuando comprobó que así era

"_Te prometo que será solo un par de días. Hasta luego..."_

Las comisuras de sus labios decayeron, junto con sus hombros, después de que el eco de su voz desapareció.

–¿Qué dice? – la cantarina y dulce voz de Cristal estaba bañada de una inocente y traviesa curiosidad

–Que no vendrá hasta dentro de un par de días – contestó.

Su tristeza era tan evidente que hasta el rostro de la niña se ensombreció.

–Lo vas a extrañar mucho. No importa si es, o no, poco el tiempo que transcurra con su ausencia. Nunca tendrás suficiente de su compañía

–Eso... ¿Es normal? – preguntó. La niña se encogió de hombros y levantó su centelleante mirada hacia Erick, quien seguía acunándole entre sus brazos.

–No lo sé – admitió – yo solo me puse en tu lugar por un momento, y debo decir que fue horrible – sus bracitos se apretaron entorno a la infantil y masculina figura y suspiró profundamente – Yo no podría vivir sin Erick ni un solo minuto, pero eso es por que lo amo... Así que, supongo, es normal

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – inquirió Bella, un poco asustada

La mirada de Cristal brilló, triunfante, pero se limitó a permanecer en silencio, mientras Erick besaba sus dorados cabellos.

–El problema aquí es que tu lo vas a extrañar y a mi no me gusta verte triste – apuntó, al termino de varios minutos

–Pero dicen por ahí que, para todo problema, siempre existe una solución – añadió Erick. Cristal se estiró un poco para rozar sus labios, en un mudo agradecimiento por haberle apoyado con lo que estaba tramando

–¿Hay un método para no extrañarlo? – el ceño de la morena se frunció ante la duda. Los dos niños asintieron – ¿Cuál es? – preguntó, inocentemente.

Cristal volvió el rostro hacia su pareja, otorgándole la palabra. El niño esbozó una diablilla sonrisa, antes de hablar

–Él no puede venir, por razones humanas y compromisos mortales, pero tú ya eres libre y bien podrías aplicar el famoso dicho que afirma "Si la montaña no viene hacia ti, ve tú hacia la montaña"

_¿Eh?..._ La muchacha no entendía. O, más bien, no confiaba en lo que creía haber entendido.

Cristal resopló ante la lentitud de su comprensión.

–Bella, Edward es la montaña – decidió aclarar, con los ojitos en blanco.

Bella respingó. Después de todo sus elucubraciones no estaban del todo perdidas, pero... ¡¿Cómo se les ocurría?!

–¡¿Yo?!

–¡Si, tú! – confirmó la pequeña, alejándose de Erick y hundiendo sus manitas en la espesa cortina de su cabello caoba – Te puedo hacer una media coleta, como la de aquella noche en la que te dijo que eras hermosa, pareció gustarle...

–Pero yo no puedo ir a su casa – jadeó. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas

–¿Por qué no? – discutió la niña, sin dejarla de peinar, hilando sus cabellos, unos a otros, para que pudieran sostenerse de la manera que ella quería

–¿Qué tal si no le gusta, si tiene cosas que hacer, si lo asusto...?

–¿En serio crees que se disgustaría por que fueras a buscarlo? – No supo qué responder, por lo que Cristal sonrió, anticipando su victoria –¿Ves? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No pierdes nada con arriesgarte un poco. Estoy segura que, si vas, Edward se alegrará mucho.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba al fin, parada en el baldío y oscuro patio trasero de la casa de los Cullen. Las luces estaban ya apagadas, a excepción de una sola, que colindaba con el lugar que sus pies pisaban.

–Vamos – alentó Cristal, dándole un empujoncito por la espalda.

Las piernas le temblaron y su cuerpo se envaró.

–No puedo – susurró – seguramente está dormido... – Enmudeció cuando la niña le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

Cristal comenzaba a sentirse desesperada. La noche pasada había puesto todo de su parte para convencerla y, ahora, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla regresar al cementerio. No hasta que, por lo menos, hubiera cruzado un par de palabras con el mortal.

–¿Acaso no lo extrañas? – persuadió. Bella se limitó a asentir, tímidamente – ¿Entonces?

–Yo...

–¡Bella! ¡Si no vas, juro por mi alma que...!

–¡Cristal! ¡Calla! – Susurró, tapándole la boca a la pequeña – recuerda que él si puede oírte...

–Pues que me oiga. Si no subes a esa recamara, ahora mismo, yo misma iré a decirle que tú viniste a verlo. Y me importa poco si lo debilito o no...

Se escuchó una risita a lo lejos, emitida por Erick quien, en divertido silencio, se lindaba a ver cómo Cristal y Bella fruncían el ceño y reñían.

Al final, la castaña terminó venciéndose. Sabía que con Cristal no tendría opción alguna.

–De acuerdo – asintió, aún vacilante, para después de adquirir un poco de valor, a través de un suspiro, y traspasar la pared que la adentraría en aquella casa de dos pisos.

**Lo sé. Sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo para escribir esta historia T_T. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Prometo no tardar tanto como esta vez...**

**En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Ha valido la pena? Me gustaría saber su opinión ^^. **

**Un saludo y hasta pronto. Gracias a todos por sus magníficos mensajes**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	7. La Visita de Media Noche

**Y tus latidos cesarán. Tus labios fríos me besaran.**

**Ángel dormido despertarás. Al fin mi consuelo compartirás.**

**Y aquí mismo y en este lugar, desencarnarás tu espíritu. **

**Las ilusiones son la verdad. No habrá más miedo en realidad.**

**Ángel Dormido – Anabantha.**

**Capítulo 7: La Visita de Medianoche.**

El reloj marcaba cerca de las diez de la noche. Edward se estiró sobre su asiento, para relajar su espalda. Suspiró y caminó hacia la ventana, miró a través de ella el patio baldío que se extendía hacia el lúgubre horizonte. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No era la primera vez que se preguntaba lo mismo. Tampoco era la primera vez que contemplaba aquel oscuro paisaje y el deseo de bajar e ir al cementerio le invadía. Habían pasado solo dos noches de no verla y se sentía enfermamente desesperado. Miró otra vez hacia el reloj. Tal vez podría escaparse por un par de horas. Al final de cuentas, ya tenía todos los temas dominados.

Sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose él solo por su actitud. ¿Qué pasaba si sus padres, o hermana, se percataban que no estaba en casa? Se preocuparían. Con esfuerzo, optó por permanecer en su habitación y esperar hasta mañana. Se trataban solo de horas para volverse a encontrar reflejado en su castaña mirada, pero el tiempo le traicionaba cruelmente: se hacía perenne, inacabable, lastimero.

Caminó hacia una de las gavetas de buro y tentó hasta encontrar un cuaderno de dibujo pasta gruesa. Lo abrió. No se fijó en las figuras que había ahí, ya no tenían demasiada importancia. Cogió un lápiz con delgada punta de carbón y comenzó a trazar líneas uniformes. Al fondo, el reproductor de música coreaba una melodía triste de piano y violín. Todo esto, en conjunto con el elegante resbalar de las cristalinas gotas de lluvia que caía allá fuera, le transmitieron una inmediata inspiración que terminó, al cabo de dos horas, en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

La castaña se encontraba ya dentro de la lujosa y oscura casa. Tratando de no hacer ruido, caminó hacia las escaleras que, sabía, la llevarían hacia las recamaras. Anduvo con las puntas de sus pies e imploraba por que su falta de equilibrio no le fallara. Lo que menos deseaba era espantar a la familia de Edward. Llegó al prolongado pasillo y trató de adivinar qué puerta sería la que le llevaría hacia él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y la indecisión le volvió a arribar. Se mordió los labios. Aún estaba a tiempo de irse...

–¿Qué esperas? – brincó al escuchar la insistente vocecita de Cristal tras ella.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – susurró. La pequeña ensanchó una inocente sonrisa

–Me aseguro de que en verdad lo veas y hables con él.

Bella suspiró. Debió imaginarlo.

–Cristal, es demasiado arriesgado que ambas estemos aquí – alegó – recuerda que su hermana también puede vernos.

–La habitación de Edward es esa – señaló la niña, ignorándola – Ve.

Sabía que no tenía opción. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si Edward se molestaba? A muchos humanos no les agradaba la idea de que las ánimas rondaran cerca de su casa. ¿Sería él igual que el resto? Pero se encontraba, tal y como dicen, entre la espada y la pared. Cristal era demasiado terca, jamás la dejaría irse si no se presentaba frente a él.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta.

–¡Entra! – alentó Cristal, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su cantarina voz.

Su mano se posó sobre la perilla y la hizo girar.

–Tiene cerrojo – señaló. Cristal puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bella, no estoy para juegos.

La morena quería gritar. Las piernas le temblaban. ¡Era la primera vez que odiaba el poder traspasar cualquier tipo de paredes sin ningún tipo de problema! Por primera vez, la experiencia de sentir la superficie rocosa acariciando su "piel" no le maravillaba.

–¡Entra! – repitió su amiga, dándole un empujoncito por la espalda que la hizo penetrar la barrera de manera inmediata.

Sus ojos se dilataron. No lo podía concebir: estaba en la habitación de Edward.

Viajó su mirada por cada metro a la redonda. Era un lugar pequeño, pero con reconfortante. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de fuliginosas láminas góticas que dejaban a la vista el nombre de los diferentes grupos musicales: Theatres des Vampires, Lacrimosa, Cradle of Filth, Nox Arcana, Therion, Children of Bodom, Corpus Deliciti... entre otros. Había también varias repisas pintadas de negro y en ellas, innumerables colecciones discos y libros. Pero lo más maravilloso fue lo que sus pupilas descubrieron después: el joven de oscura vestimenta sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mostrando a la perfección sus parpados y sus espesas pestañas. Sus labios entreabiertos expulsaban un débil ronquido. Estaba durmiendo. Ella sonrió. Era una imagen gloriosa, única e inmejorable, el cómo los despeinados y largos cabellos cobrizos caían para adornar de manera informal su rostro pálido.

Se atrevió a dar un paso hacia delante y otro, y otro más, movida por el deseo de poder contemplarlo mejor. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que pudo localizar, a un lado de él, una grande hoja de papel que tenía varios y definidos trazos sobre ella. Un tórrido sentimiento le invadió al descubrir qué era el fin de esa combinación de sombras y curvas: era ella, sentada sobre su tumba, con una hermosa luna menguante bailando arriba de su cabeza.

Tomó asiento sobre la cama, que apenas y se hundió con su peso. Dejó de admirar el ingenioso dibujo para centrarse en quién lo había hecho. Suspiró. Era demasiado bello. Parecía un oscuro ángel perdido, exiliado del cielo por ofender a Dios con su perfección. Sin poderse contener, dirigió una de sus manos hacia la angulada mejilla.

Edward despertó casi al instante, parpadeando numerosas veces para aclararse la vista y comprobar que no era una alucinación. Bella irguió su espalda, su expresión dejaba en claro lo asustada que estaba mientras esperaba la mortal reacción. El muchacho la seguía mirando fijamente. Después, sin más, la yema de sus dedos se dirigió, cautelosamente, hacia el femenino rostro, paseándose delicadamente por su piel sonrojada.

–No eres un sueño –susurró.

La castaña sonrió, aliviada. Jamás se imaginó que esas serían las primeras palabras que él le diría al encontrarla, repentinamente, en su habitación.

–Yo... espero no incomodarte... – comenzó a decir, pero las suaves caricias que le eran brindadas a su rostro la desconcentraban

–No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba – confesó Edward – ¿Incomodarme? Parece que no te has dado cuenta de que cada día te necesito un poco más.

Bajó el rostro, ruborizada. No hallaba las palabras en la boca. La habitación quedó un momento en silencio después de que el tacto que la aturdía se alejó. Ella observó, por segunda ocasión, el dibujo, mientras intentaba hallar un poco de lucidez, aunque estaba resultándole una tarea difícil.

–¿Te gusta? – le preguntó él

–Pensé que estarías estudiando – puntualizó, divertida. Edward sonrió, pero no dijo nada a cambio – Es lindo...

–Eres tú – asintió - no se podía esperar menos.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Entonces él se fijó más allá del castaño hechizante de sus pupilas.

–Estás empapada –apuntó

–No pasa nada – tranquilizó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, más él la ignoró, buscó una toalla limpia y comenzó a secar sus cabellos con suma delicadeza.

Bella ya no opuso ninguna resistencia. Sabía que no tendría caso alguno. Edward siempre la trataba de esa manera tan afable, como si ella pudiera sufrir algún verdadero daño, como si ella no estuviera muerta. Suspiró. Debía admitir que se sentía bien cada vez que él la tomaba entre sus brazos o la acariciaba. Le gustaba...

Edward, mientras tanto, había dejado caer la toalla a un lado para entrelazar sus dedos en la húmeda cascada caoba. Sonrió ligeramente al sentir su suave textura entre ellos, acariciandolos con sus yemas. Se acercó más. Bella se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

–Tu olor es delicioso – susurró él, inhalando suavemente, con su nariz casi hundida en las hebras castañas.

Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza, azorada del todo por su cálido aliento que le acariciaba los parpados. El muchacho se alejó un poco, solo para fijarse en la delicada abertura de sus labios. No pudo resistir arrullarlos con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo la trepide de ellos bajo su tacto. Pegó su frente a la suya. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaban. Los labios de ambos tan próximos, acicalando sus alientos en la poca distancia que los separaba. Edward dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro femenino, lo acunó entre ellas con adoración. Todo había quedado en silencio, todo había desaparecido para ambos, solo existía el uno y el otro.

–Quiero besarte – confesó Edward, con voz muy bajita, no pudiendo refrenar más el anhelo que desde hacía ya tanto le enardecía la sangre y le alteraba el pecho.

Y es que ya no tenía caso tratar de seguir ocultando lo que resultó obvio desde un principio. Al fin comprendió el mutismo de Emmett y Jasper al preguntarles cómo era lo que sentían por Rose y Alice. ¡Al fin supo por qué nunca hallaban las palabras para explicarse! Ahora mismo, él, por más que lo intentaba, no acertaba la mejor manera de cómo nombrar sus sentimientos. _¿Amor?_ ¿Así se le conocía a esa mezcla infinita de sensaciones nuevas, desconocidas, mágicas, imperiosas e indescriptibles? _¿Amor?_ Le pareció casi insultante un término tan pequeño para semejante definición, para tan dulce embrollo. _Amor..._ Definitivamente, una palabra simple, pero intensa, sincera y tangible. Al fin lo comprendía. Al fin todas sus dudas estaban disipadas. Al fin el mismo había pintado su propia respuesta, pues, al fin, él se había enamorado.

Bella no contestó. La confesión de Edward había acabado con la débil consciencia que le quedaba, la que le advertía que esta osadía llegaba demasiado lejos, que esto que estaba a punto de suceder podría resultar arriesgado para él... Ahora solo era capaz de estremecerse ante el fuego que iba y venía por todo su cuerpo. Ahora solo era capaz de hilar sus dedos en los cabellos de Edward y dejarse llevar por el movimiento que sus labios habían comenzado a ejercer sobre los suyos.

Un suspiro se le escapó ante el primer contacto entre sus bocas, tórrido, suave, frágil. Dando paso a otro movimiento más sensato y firmemente dulce, iniciando con ello una febril danza que la acunaba entre suaves ondas de terciopelo y frenó cuando las manos de Edward liberaron su rostro de manera involuntaria, movidas por la incontenible y repentina debilidad que se había apoderado de él.

–Edward... – susurró Bella preocupada, al ver que el chico había palidecido notoriamente y su respiración se había descompasado – Lo siento...

–No – negó él con la cabeza, inhalando profundamente para adquirir las fuerzas que se habían esfumado – estoy bien. No te preocupes – sonrió, volviendo a tomar su rostro entre sus manos – estoy bien – repitió, con los ojos aún cerrados, acariciando sus labios, nueva, débilmente.

Bella lo aceptó de la misma apabullada manera. Al final de cuentas, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no detenerlo. ¿Podría alguien tener la voluntad de renunciar a ese sabor tan exquisito y embriagante? Su primer beso. Todas esas ilusiones, propias de niñas de su edad, habían quedado enterradas, junto con su cuerpo, desde hacía cuatro años. ¡Y había que verla ahora! Sintiéndose más viva que nunca. Qué irónica, qué bella realidad.

El rostro de Edward cayó sobre el hueco de su hombro al segundo siguiente. El miedo volvió a turbar el encanto de la situación, reclamándole, reprochándole, su falta de sensatez.

–Lo siento – repitió, con culpa, intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo para que no siguiera debilitándose

–No – frenó él, aferrado, con ahínco, sus dedos en su negro vestido – no lo hagas. Quiero estar contigo...

Bella desistió de forcejear ante la suave insistencia de sus palabras y, a cambio, dejó que la cabeza del muchacho descansara sobre su pecho. Sabía que si se mantenía quieta, nada grave pasaría. Además, era agradable, como todo lo obtenido de él...

–Se siente bien estar de esta manera, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé – asintió la castaña y, de manera natural, como si fuera algo que ya hubiera hecho ciento de veces antes, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de él.

El reloj marcaba casi media noche. El silencio entre ambos era reconfortante en aquella oscuridad endeblemente quebrantada por la lámpara que reposaba en el sencillo escritorio de madera. Edward jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de castaño cabello, el cual, a veces, de manera indeliberada, se llevaba a los labios.

– Edward – llamó, repentinamente, con un susurro

–¿Si?

–¿Sueñas conmigo?

–Todo el tiempo

Sonrió, complacida, ante la sincera respuesta obtenida. Edward se incorporó entonces, sentándose frente a frente, tomándole de las manos y clavando su mirada en ellas

–Bella – susurró, un poco indeciso. Conocía nada sobre temas amorosos. Tenía menos de diez minutos había descubierto que no era lo mismo percibir este sentimiento desde fuera. Pero esa noche se estaba dejando guiar solamente por sus impulsos; por esa misma fuerza interna que lo había llevado a besarla y a callar después y, ahora, le incitaba a hablar – Te quiero...

Un estremecimiento recorrió a ambos ante lo dicho y lo escuchado. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron. Las manos de él volvieron a asir su rostro y sus labios besaron los suyos, otra vez, de manera tan ligera, que pareció como si las alas de un colibrí hubieran sido las que habían acariciado su boca.

La morena cerró los ojos. Él hizo que sus frentes permanecieran unidas, mientras sus dedos se hilaban en la castaña melena. El corazón le latía con vigor, a un ritmo deliciosamente acelerado, cantando, bailando de dicha. Sabía que Bella le quería. No era necesario que lo preguntara o se lo dijera. Lo sentía. Se lo decía el tímido temblor de sus labios bajo los suyos. Se lo confirmaba el brillo de su mirada.

Y no hacía falta nada más...

.

.

.

Alice temblaba bajo las sabanas de su cama. Podía jurar que había visto, a través de la pequeña rendija inferior de su puerta, pasar un par de diminutos pies. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

"_No pasa nada",_ se reconfortaba mentalmente, _"ellos no son peligrosos. Tal vez es solo mi imaginación..."_

–_No eres un sueño –_ el lejano sonido de la voz de su hermano le hizo saltar _– no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañaba..._

Frunció el ceño. ¿Con quién dialogaba Edward? Miró el reloj. Era muy noche como para platicar por teléfono. Y, aún así fuera un horario más temprano, ¿A quién podría él hablar de esa manera?

–_Estás empapada_

–_No pasa nada _

¿La voz de una mujer? Hizo las sabanas a un lado y se levantó de la cama. No se molestó en calzarse las sandalias, se dirigió hacia la salida de su cuarto con los pies descalzos. Comprobó que la habitación de su hermano aún estaba iluminada. Frenó sus pasos al estar casi frente a su puerta. Jamás antes había hecho algo similar y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Pero el temor era más fuerte que su lealtad hacia él. Si, temor a que sus especulaciones fueran ciertas y la voz femenina que alcanzaba a escuchar no fuera otra más que la de aquella muchachita fantasma del que su hermano tanto le había hablado hacía ya varias semanas.

Adquirió valor para asomarse y mirar por una pequeña rendija.

Se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, para sosegar un jadeo, al ver la imagen que se le presentaba. Edward y una pálida chica, de piel casi translucida y espesos cabellos color caoba, besándose con ingenua pasión. Parpadeo varias veces para deshacerse de su enajenamiento. Se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos divisaban claramente...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver a su hermano debilitarse. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para ir en su ayuda; pero los pies se clavaron en el suelo al ver que él insistía en seguir a su lado. ¿En qué estaba pensando Edward? ¿Era acaso que se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo era posible que no se fijara en lo obvio? Estaba más que claro que la jovencita que lo arrullaba entre sus brazos no era alguien normal. Solo había que prestar atención a las finas ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos, a sus pies descalzos y enlodados, a su vestimenta desgarrada y vieja...

–Te quiero...

Su rostro de duendecillo se ensombreció, sus pequeñas manitas se crisparon sobre la pared, su cuerpecito temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sentía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Tenía que ser necesario que su hermano se fuera a enamorar precisamente de un fantasma? ¿Por qué, habiendo tantas mujeres de carne y hueso, tenía que fijarse en la representación de un alma rezagada?

Una fuerte punzada le pegó a sus sienes. Recargó su espalda sobre la fría pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. La piel se le enchinó al arribo de varias y difusas imágenes. No era la primera vez que experimentaba este tipo de "visiones". Le había ocurrido algo similar en un par de ocasiones; pero le seguía horrorizando la bestial rapidez con que las efigies, sonidos y voces pasaban y nublaban su vista. Era como pasar cien mil fotografías, en menos de un segundo, frente a sus ojos. Nunca alcanzaba a distinguir mucho; solo lo suficiente como para poder afirmar que lo que lograba comprender, se transformaban en fragmentos del futuro de sus personas amadas. Espantoso, si. Pero esta vez había algo más escalofriante. La voz de su hermano, los llantos de ella, lágrimas de sus padres, dos desconocidos rostros... un ataúd.

–¡Basta! – gritó, llevándose las manos hacia su cabeza.

Su aguda vocecita llegó a los oídos de Edward.

–Alice – susurró – Iré a ver qué pasa

–Ve – alentó Bella.

Él depositó un beso sobre su frente y se encaminó hacia su puerta.

Y la encontró ahí, a un lado de ésta, hecho ovillo, temblando y con las mejillas completamente empapadas.

–Alice – musitó, agachándose para tomarla entre sus brazos – ¿Qué te pasa?

La pequeña no contestaba. Parecía que solo era capaz de mirarle con sus ojitos dilatados y húmedos. La introdujo en su habitación, ignorando las súplicas que ella hacía por que no fuera así.

–¡Alice, cálmate! – Pidió, zarandeándola suavemente por los hombros – despertarás a Carlisle y a Esme.

La pequeña apretó los labios para obedecer, pero las violentas sacudidas de su cuerpo daban a saber, sin censura alguna, lo aterrada que estaba. Su verde mirada se clavó en Bella.

–Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya...

Otra lluvia de imágenes. Edward feliz, sonriente, al lado de la misma chica que ahora mismo le miraba.

–No – soltó Alice, sorprendiendo tanto a Bella como a su hermano con su tan inesperada actitud – no te vayas, por favor.

La morena retrocedió los pasos que había dado, cautelosamente.

Los temblores comenzaron a cesar casi de manera inmediata. Edward la abrazó durante varios segundos, hasta que el ritmo de su corazón se normalizó.

–¿Estás bien?

Se limitó a asentir.

–Te has puesto muy mal... ¿Qué sucedió?

–No preguntes – pidió, luchando por no recordar las primeras visiones que había tenido – ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

Edward analizó su expresión un momento más. Era notorio que Alice luchaba por no mostrar lo verdaderamente inquieta que estaba. También era fácil deducir que no había sido la imagen de Bella la que la había alterado de esa manera. Había sido algo más. Algo que, por el momento, Alice no quería contarle. Él no la presionaría. Sabía que para todo había un momento, que las cosas debían de fluir a su paso, conforme a su naturaleza. Ahora su hermana lo que deseaba era conocer a Bella. La llevó, entonces, de la mano hacia donde la castaña permanecía inmóvil. Las presentó. Ambas muchachas se sonrieron. Alice comprobó que el gesto, aunque tímido, salía sincero de sus labios y se animó a extender su mano

–Siento mucho el escándalo que hice hace minutos

– No te preocupes... – retrocedió Bella, evadiendo su contacto. A la pequeña se le escapó una risita

–No creo que me desmaye por un simple rozón de manos – tranquilizó.

La morena dilató la mirada. Al igual que Edward, no acababa de comprender el cambio de humor tan súbito de la mortal muchacha. Aún así, sus facciones no dejaban duda alguna de que su cordialidad era sincera. Su mano se elevó en el aire; pero ni bien la punta de sus dedos iba a rozar la cálida piel femenina, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una señora de gentil rostro de corazón, acompañada de un señor de rubios cabellos.

–Edward, Alice, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

.

**Hola ^^. Bueno, como prometí, esta vez no tardé tanto. ¿Verdad? *-*...**

**En fin. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión para ver si mi esfuerzo valió la pena. Aquí, mi estimada Romina puede decirles qué tanto me estuve partiendo la cabeza para escribirlo T_T (Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a relajarme y darme ideas). ¿Me compensan con un comentario? *-*. ¡Gracias! ^^**

**PD: Se me olvida decirles que, el lunes ya regreso a la universidad, así que les quiero pedir disculpas, anticipadamente, si tardo un poco con la actualización T_T. Así mismo, pido su comprensión. Haré todo lo posible por no demorar demasiado, pero ya saben, la escuela es primero (¡Puaj! ¬¬) En fin, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Cuento con su apoyo? *-* Gracias una vez más**

**Se cuidan**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	8. Amor Fantasmal

**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sentimiento indecible viene a turbar todas las facultades de mi existencia? **

**¿Dónde has cogido esos ojos que me desarman?**

**¿Quién te ha prestado esa voz seductora, cuyos sonidos ablandan mi corazón?**

**¿Eres acaso un ángel celeste? Habla, ¿Quién eres? **

**Ya no me reconozco, no sé ya ni lo que quiero ni lo que hago;**

**Todas mis facultades, anonadadas ante ti, no me dejan hacer sino tus deseos.**

**Los Crímenes del Amor – Marqués de Sade**

**Capítulo 8: Amor Fantasmal. **

Era la primera vez que Bella veía a los padres de Edward. Había demasiada curiosidad en su castaña mirada. Edward le había hablando mucho de ellos, del amable matrimonio que le habían acogido, junto con su hermana, al encontrarlos solos en las calles de Italia.

Esme y Carlisle habían penetrado en la habitación con gesto preocupado. Los gimoteos de Alice les habían despertado violentamente y corrieron hacia ella, pensando que tal vez algún intruso se había inmiscuido en la casa; pero en aquel cuarto no había nadie, más que la presencia de ambos adolescentes... y, claro, de un fantasma al que ellos no podían ver.

–Edward, ¿Qué sucede? – insistió Esme, quien se encontraba justo a un lado de Bella. Con su hombro traspasando el suyo, de manera literal, y sin si quiera notarlo o imaginarlo – ¿Por qué lloraba Alice de esa manera?

El muchacho tardó un poco en contestar. Estaba impactado. No era la primera vez que divisaba esa cualidad de Bella, pero tampoco era algo que, pensaba él, se podría llegar a acostumbrar. Le había sucedido lo mismo en otro par de ocasiones, mientras salían a pasear por las desoladas calles de Forks, en medio de la noche. No había hecho falta algún mendigo que, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, pasara a su lado, ignorando, por completo, que lo que exactamente había hecho era calar el cuerpo de la fantasma, como si de una frágil capa de humo se tratara.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, para alejarse de la mortal mujer y así no robarle más energía de la que ya había obtenido de su dulce alma. Estaba asustada. Si. Asustada de que Edward le molestara con ella por no poder impedir robarle energías a su madre, hermana y padre. Tal vez lo mejor era irse.

–Vi unas sombras –fue Alice la que al final contestó. Sabía que no hacía falta decir más. No era conocida por su gran valentía en esos aspectos – disculpen.

Esme se acercó y le sonrió tiernamente.

–No tengas cuidado, cariño. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió.

–De todos modos, estaré con Edward un poco más, ¿no te molesta?

–De ninguna manera – contestó el muchacho.

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron entonces. Dejando "solos" al par de hermanos.

–¡Uf! – Suspiró Alice – por un momento pensé que te verían

–Siento mucho causar problemas. Yo...

–Bella – interrumpió Edward, tomando sus manos. Sintiéndolas entre su tacto, como un acto milagroso del que él no se sentía digno; pero, contradictoriamente, daba gracias por ser capaz de ello – No te preocupes de nada, ¿si? Todo está bien.

–¿No estas molesto conmigo?

–¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – inquirió, divertido

–Entré a tu casa, me alimenté de tu familia...

La risita de Edward le hizo callar. Él se inclinó para besar sus manos.

–Realmente eres tontita – murmuró – ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que estas dos noches en las que no te vi fueron el peor de mis calvarios? ¿Tengo que gritarlo para que entiendas que mi corazón muere si no estás a mi lado?

Alice escuchó cada palabra en completo silencio, después, decidió marcharse. Sentía cierta melancolía ver a su hermano tan enamorado de esa tímida muchacha. ¿En qué terminaría todo esto? No lo sabía. No quería saberlo. ¿Cómo concluir una historia amorosa entre un humano y un fantasma? Era la pregunta más incierta que se pudiera plantear en toda una vida. Al final de cuentas, los fantasmas eran almas expelidas del Cielo y del Infierno. Y, hasta donde intuía, Bella jamás le había platicado sobre ese tema a Edward.

Y así era. En todo este tiempo, Edward y Bella se habían conocido, confesado sus amenidades y narrado pequeñas experiencias de su vida. A ella le gustaban las rosas blancas, desde el día en que él puso una en su lápida; pero, cuando vivía, tenía cierta inclinación por las flores de colores sombríos. Respecto a la música, tenían mucha similitud. Habían pasado noches enteras juntos, acurrucados el fondo de una cripta abandonada, resguardándose de la implacable lluvia y escuchando, a través del Mp3 de Edward, las suaves y relajantes notas de Stoa, Apocalyptica, Era, Isaac Shepard, Ashram y Secret Garden, mientras contemplaban las gotas cristalinas golpear y humedecer la tierra.

Si. Muchas experiencias tan sencillas como estas les habían acompañado. Pero decir que Edward conocía todo de Bella era mentir. Solo en una ocasión le había preguntado sobre su familia, sobre su muerte. Ella había quedado callada. Su rostro se había transformado en otro, sombrío y triste. Entonces él supo que no había llegado el momento de saberlo. No insistió más. Y, hasta el momento, seguía ignorando porqué el alma de Bella seguía aquí, porqué su lápida parecía estar en total abandono, porqué, cuando quiso indagar sobre Isabella Swan no encontró ninguna clase de información.

Aunque, todo eso, ¿Qué importaba ahora que ella se encontraba entre sus brazos?

–¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó la castaña, al escucharle suspirar.

Él besó sus cabellos, sintiendo su textura sedosa acariciar sus labios, inhalando su sublime y singular aroma. Uno de sus dedos se paseó por sus mejillas, tan suaves, que casi parecían difusas en el viento. Apagó todas las luces para poder apreciarla mejor. La piel de fantasma era mucho más visible en la oscuridad completa y él no quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento para poder observarla.

–Eres hermosa – susurró, acercándose; hechizado. La castaña suspiró al sentir que sus parpados eran besados dulcemente

–No soy humana...

–¿Y eso qué importa? –Interrumpió, con sutileza – no sabes cuán agradecido estoy con la vida por darme la oportunidad de poder verte, de poder tocarte... ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Bella? No sería nada, más que otra de esas tantas y simples masas de carne que, a través del transcurso miserable de horas y días, esperan, con pavor, morir.

–Eres muy joven para pensar en la muerte – musitó la fantasma, embriagada del aliento cálido que golpeaba sus pómulos, perdida en las manos que sostenían y entibiaban su rostro.

–Me gustaría morir ahora – dijo Edward, con voz suave, firme. Sincera. – jamás antes deseé la muerte tanto como hoy, Bella. Así estaría contigo siempre.

–No – discutió ella, sin alterarse – Eso es imposible, estoy segura.

–¿Por qué?

–Tienes un alma excepcionalmente hermosa y fuerte – contestó, con voz cándida – No concibo a alguien capaz de cerrarte las puertas del Cielo. Apuesto a que, en cuanto te vea llegar, Dios te extenderá sus brazos y te recibirá como el hijo predilecto.

–A mí no me interesa estar en brazos de ese Dios – discutió él, susurrando – yo no quiero estar al lado de ese ser que te desterró de su reino.

–Entonces, te irás al infierno...

–Tampoco quiero eso. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Mi única deidad eres tú, Bella. El único lugar para descansar mi alma está entre tus brazos. Yo no quiero estar ni con Dios, ni con el Demonio. Ninguno de sus reinos es bueno, lo sé por el simple hecho de no estar tú en ellos. Yo quiero estar contigo. Mi edén solo existe a tu lado.

Bella le miró a los ojos. Sonrió, mientras su delicada mano le acariciaba el rostro.

–Edward, tu hora aún no ha llegado – susurró – La muerte aún no te busca y jamás, escúchame bien, _jamás_, dejaría que hicieras una tontería para acelerar ese momento. Piensa en tu familia – agregó – ellos te aman...

–Para morir nacemos...

–Si. Pero eso no contrarresta el dolor que dejarás en ellos

Edward bajó el rostro, derrotado. Ella se acercó para besarlo brevemente. Esto le sorprendió de manera agradable, le hizo sonreír.

–No pienses en eso – pidió – aún falta demasiado por recorrer

–Juntos – enfatizó él

–Juntos – asintió ella.

.

.

.

El año escolar había terminado. Edward no solo se encontraba aliviado y satisfecho por sus calificaciones, si no también por que, al fin, podría ir al Cementerio. Una sonrisa ensanchó sus labios al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada. Suspiró. Aún podía sentir la suave caricia de sus besos, la frialdad acogedora de sus manos, el embrujo de su mirada.

_Isabella._ Su nombre se repitió, con gozo, en su interior. Y no hacía falta prestar demasiada atención para percatarse de su severo estado de ensoñación. Todos sus allegados habían reparado ese extraño brillo en su mirada y lo ausente que se encontraba. No es que Edward siempre estuviera atento a todo lo que le rodeaba. Había sido, desde niño, demasiado distraído. Y esta actitud se debía a que prefería abandonarse en la agitación de las hojas, en el sonido del viento o en la caída de la lluvia, en lugar de sentarse a juzgar a cuanto humano pasara a su lado. Para él, las personas, a excepción de las que quería y apreciaba, eran monótonas y simples. Repetitivas. Como si fueran creadas en la misma fabrica, con los mismos pensamientos, con los mismos prejuicios y ambiciones.

Más sin embargo, esa mañana se le percibía diferente. Perdido, pero, en cierto modo, radiante. Lo delataba esa pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios y los suspiros que, con frecuencia, se le escapaban inconscientemente.

–¡Ey! – Exclamó Emmett, llegando a su lado – ¡Hombre! Jamás había visto semejante cara de cordero degollado ¿En qué piensas?

Edward le miró. Quería demasiado a su amigo y, desde hacía ya varias semanas había sospesado la posibilidad de contarle la verdad; pero... ¿Le creería?

–¡Edward! – la voz de Jessica le distrajo. La chica llegó corriendo hacia ellos, siendo seguida por Mike, Rosalie Alice, Jasper y otro grupo de jóvenes que se habían unido – ¡Al fin han terminado las clases! ¡El resto quiere ir a festejar a algún lugar!

–Lo siento, yo no podré ir...

–¿Y se puede saber por qué, Cullen? – Preguntó Newton, aunque sin dar tiempo para contestar – ¡Espera, espera, no me digas! ¡Ya sé! Irás a festejar con tus amigos los muertos, ¿no?

Emmett frunció el ceño, al igual que Alice. La pequeña ya estaba de mal humor desde el principio – pues había organizado una reunión entre SUS AMIGOS, no con casi todo el grupo, tal y como había sucedido gracias a Jessica – y esa actitud tan grosera de Mike para con su hermano no era el mejor paliativo para su temperamento. Sin embargo, Edward pareció no tomarle importancia al malintencionado comentario y, sonriendo, contestó:

–Tienes toda la razón, Mike. ¿Para qué mentir? Iré al cementerio – le dedicó una mirada a Alice. Ella sonrió, intentando no recordar la visión que se le había presentado anoche. No lo logró del todo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y Jasper lo percibió al instante.

–¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el rubio, de manera suave – ¿Tienes frío?

–S-si – musitó Alice. Él la abrazó tiernamente y ella se dejó relajar por su presencia. Al lado de su novio, las aguas turbias se cristalizaban. Las cosas que podía ver, y tanto le aterraban, se disipaban.

–¿Por qué no vamos al cementerio todos? – ofreció Jessica, de manera inesperada. A Edward se le dilataron los ojos.

–No creo que sea buena idea – discutió, intentando ser discreto – Quiero decir, ustedes ya tenían planes...

–Nada bueno, en realidad – interrumpió la muchacha, completamente decidida a pasar esa tarde en compañía de nuestro protagonista – Tiene meses que no vamos. Podemos comprar algo de botanas y organizar una velada.

Para desgracia de Edward la mayoría se mostró de acuerdo. Frunció los labios y trató de resignarse a la idea de no poder pasar esa tarde a solas con Bella, tal y como había deseado. La vería, si. Y también ella podría estar sentada a su lado, si se sentía cómoda con ello; pero no podría tomarla de la mano, ni quedársele viendo fijamente, contemplando su belleza, así como a él le encantaba hacerlo, ni mucho menos hablarle. El resto pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco. Y no es que le importara lo que rumiaran de él. Ese era un detalle que, desde su infancia, había ignorado con suma y natural facilidad. Lo que le preocupaba –o más bien, en cierto modo, le molestaba e indignaba – era tener el certero presentimiento de que jamás lo comprenderían, ni le creerían.

Los humanos son demasiados soberbios y se niegan a la existencia de otros seres aparte de los que han visto sus ciegos ojos. Y el poner en tela de juicio el nombre de Isabella Swan era algo que, sabía, no podría soportar. Ya casi podía imaginarse a Mike carcajeándose de ella. La mandíbula se le tensó nada más el planteárselo.

Mientras el numeroso grupo de estudiantes, recién egresados, discutían y proponían sobre qué comprar y llevar hacia el camposanto, Edward dirigió una de sus manos hacia el bolso de su pantalón. Sus dedos tentaron, con delicadeza, el pequeño objeto que en él reposaba. Sonrió con ligera decepción. _"Tal parece que tendré que esperar hasta mañana"_

–No pareces demasiado contento – apuntó Emmett, despertándolo de un codazo en sus costillas – dime, ¿tenías una cita?

–Algo así – asintió

–Ey, hermano, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

–No es fácil contar lo que me está pasando

–Pero somos amigos, ¿no? – Insistió el moreno – sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Edward le miró fijamente por un segundo. Si, era cierto. De toda esa bola arremolinada a pocos metros de él, excluyendo a Jasper y su hermana, Emmett era el único en quien podía confiar. Suspiró. Esperó hasta que el resto de los adolescentes comenzara a caminar para hacer él lo mismo. Emmett le seguía los pasos.

–Lo que te voy a decir, seguramente te sonará extraño; pero no estoy loco y te digo solo la verdad – anticipó, hablando en susurros, por si alguien venía atento a ellos. El moreno esperaba, en un expectante silencio – Estoy enamorado de una fantasma.

Otro silencio, pero diferente: lleno de enredo. Y es que Emmett se había imaginado de todo: Desde una mujer casada hasta una menor de edad, por la cual Edward podría ir a la cárcel. Pero... ¿Una fantasma? Por un brevísimo instante, tuvo ganas de reír, pero la expresión de éste le dejaba en claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma

–No entiendo...

–Lo sé. Y no te culpo por ello. Tú no puedes verlos. Solo te pido de favor una cosa

–¿Cuál es?

–No dudes de lo que te digo. Créeme. Tal vez, algún día, te pueda comprobar que es verdad

Emmett asintió. Dieron tres pasos en silencio, mientras él intentaba asimilar lo escuchado. No fue fácil. Sin embargo, conocía a Edward y, aunque pareciera absurdo, tenía la certeza de que su declaración, efectivamente, era verídica.

–¿Y es linda? – quiso saber, volviendo a sonreír como siempre: de manera despreocupada.

–Demasiado – admitió Edward, sin poder evitar sonreír – es la más bella de todas

El moreno dilató los ojos. Era la primera vez que oía hablar así a su amigo; más no dijo nada al respecto. Se alegraba, de hecho, el poder contemplarlo de esa manera tan... natural, más humano. Edward siempre había sido frío, distante y ausente. Sumergido siempre en su exclusivo mundo. "Pensando sin pensar", esa era lo que siempre contestaba cuando él llegaba y lo despertaba de esa ensoñación que, para muchos espectadores, resultaba hasta un poco incomoda.

Llegaron al Cementerio. El crepúsculo comenzaba a caer. Se instalaron en una gigantesca tumba y varios se apresuraron a usar el aposento como un improvisado comedor.

–No hagan eso – interrumpió Edward, bajando las cosas hacia el suelo

–¡¿Qué te pasa, Cullen?! – desafió Mike, empujándolo por los hombros, con violencia. Emmett gruñó y dio un paso hacia el frente, en defensa de su amigo, pero éste le interrumpió con un gesto en la mano.

–No es mi intención ofenderles; solo quiero recordarles que en este lugar descansan cuerpos, almas. Debemos de tener un poco más de respeto y no usar los sepulcros como mesa de aperitivos.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Al menos, no enfrente de él. Alice dedicó una mirada envenenada a aquellos que murmuraron blasfemias en contra de su hermano, pero trató de no darle importancia. Su mirada se viajó un momento por alrededor. Comenzaba a oscurecerse. La hora de los fantasmas estaba cerca. ¿A cuántos lograría ver ahora? Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

–Estás demasiado nerviosa – apuntó Jasper, besando sus cabellos – ¿Qué sucede?

Permaneció en silencio, concentrada en cómo su hermano comenzaba a aislarse de toda es masa de adolescentes, para ir en búsqueda de _ella. _

Edward sonrió al verla sentada, sobre su tumba, esperando por él. Pudo apreciar el tenue rubor que se pintó en las femeninas mejillas que, ingenuamente, intentaban ocultarse entre la espesa capa de oscuro castaño.

–Hola – saludó, al estar frente a ella.

–Hola – contestó la muchacha. Él se acercó para besar su frente y luego, acariciar sus labios entreabiertos que suspiraron, aceptándolo.

–Te extrañaba

Bella sonrió.

–Yo también. Felicidades, ahora eres un alumno egresado de la preparatoria

–Gracias

–Tengo algo para ti –informó la castaña, mientras extendía su mano derecha para que él pudiera ver la pequeña y tiesa mariposa negra que reposaba en ella – La encontré hoy, al despertar. La vi y me pareció hermosa. Le conté los deseos que tenía de que la conocieras, que seguramente a ti también te gustaría. Ella te vio en mis pensamientos ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?: Me dijo que quería estar contigo por siempre, así como yo. Tómala, en ella no solo va su alma, si no también la mía. Son tuyas.

Edward cogió la mariposa entre sus manos. Sintió la textura de sus negras alas contra la piel de sus dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella y, luego, se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso breve, pero dulce. Nada que implicara marearlo o debilitarlo de manera considerable.

–Yo también tengo algo para ti – dijo, extrayendo un objeto, de aspecto fino y dientes plateados, ovalado y adornado con pequeños cristales negros en las orillas. Era un prendedor para cabello – pensaba dártelo mañana – agregó – pero no he podido con la tentación.

–Gracias – musitó Bella, tomándolo entre sus manos – es hermoso. Pero...

–Sé que no podrás ponértelo siempre – tranquilizó, adivinando los pensamientos de la muchacha.

Y es que Bella, al igual que el resto de los fantasmas, no podía usar, libremente, ningún otro accesorio que no portara momentos antes de su muerte.

Eh ahí el por qué sus pies descalzos y el mismo vestido desgarrado todo el tiempo. El motivo era simple y entendible. Hacía varias semanas, Edward le había comprado un par de zapatos, para después invitarla a salir a pasear; ella los había rechazado, apenada, explicándole que, si salía con ellos puestos, la gente que no podía verla, solamente podría apreciar el calzado andando "solo", sin "nadie" que los moviera. Lo mismo sucedería con pulseras, cadenas, ropa. Con todo objeto que no hubiera muerto con ella...

Esta característica, que marcaba fuertemente la línea entre el mundo de las almas en pena y el mundo de los mortales, y resultaba poco notoria para los videntes (pues para sus ojos sería como si los fantasmas pudieran usar las prendas que desearan), resultaba divertido para muchos de su especie, los cuales disfrutaban de entrar en viviendas y mover cosas, solo para deleitarse con el sonoro palpitar del miedo; pero ella, irónicamente, a pesar de ser lo que era, lo que menos deseaba era ser motivo alteraciones, gritos, desmayos e, incluso, paros cardiacos. Así que se limitó a encajarse el par de zapatitos de negra gamuza por un momento, para modelárselos a Edward. Luego se los quitó y guardo en un pequeño hueco, al lado de su lápida.

Edward viajó la mirada por alrededor y, cuando comprobó que estaban solos, con delicadeza, tomó un grueso mechón de cabello castaño, para sujetarlo con el prendedor.

–Creo que no soy bueno para esto –sonrió, al ver que los hilos castaños se desasían del agarre y caían, revueltos, por el rostro pálido.

Bella soltó una risita y optó por ser ella quien se peinara. El arreglo era sencillo, improvisado; pero no hacía falta más para que él se sintiera atolondrado por su belleza

–Podría pasar toda la eternidad mirándote. Estoy seguro que jamás me cansaría de hacerlo – susurró, volviendo a acariciar las suaves mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando un ruido les hizo saltar a ambos. Bella se deshizo rápidamente del prendedor, dejándolo caer sobre el cemento de su lápida.

–¿Edward? – Era Jessica – ¿Estás ahí?

–Si – contestó.

La chica se mostró frente a él, incapaz de ver a la morena que se situaba a su lado.

–¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas con el resto? Nos estamos divirtiendo.

–En seguida voy – trató de resistirse, amablemente, cuando ella le quiso tomar de la mano.

–¿Qué es eso? –señaló Jessica el plateado objeto que brillaba a un lado de él

–Es un prendedor

–¡Qué lindo! – Lo cogió y se lo acomodó en el cabello – ¿Cómo me queda?

–Bien – contestó Edward, amablemente

–¿Es tuyo?

Él asintió

–¿Se lo ibas a dar a alguien?

Volvió a asentir. Fue fácil para Jessica adivinar que ese "alguien" no era ella. Los desmedidos celos la invadieron, pero trató no hacerlos manifiestos

–¿Conozco a la chica?

–Jessica, no me gustan las entrevistas – recordó Edward

La adolescente se mordió los labios y bajó el rostro, indignada. ¿Por qué Edward siempre la rechazaba? ¿Quién era esa muchacha? Quería conocerla. Ver qué tenía de especial para que pudiera lograr lo que ella no había hecho en dos años.

–¿Vendrá?

_Ya está aquí. _–No

–Deberías presentárnosla algún día – recomendó Jessica, con voz endurecida – me voy, solo venía a decirte que ya han prendido la fogata. No tardes – y se fue, sin dar tiempo si quiera a que Edward contestara.

–Parece que le gustas – señaló Bella, con voz tranquila, simple –han venido todos tus amigos esta noche.

–Por eso te decía que quería darte el prendedor mañana. Así podría verte con él más tiempo, sin el riesgo de que alguien nos descubra– explicó

–Esa muchacha podría usarlo día y noche...

–Bella – interrumpió, cuando al fin pudo reconocer un ápice de celos en su voz –Yo solo quiero verte a ti. Isabella – insistió, ante la resistencia de la fantasma de mirarlo frente a frente – Te amo.

La castaña respingó ante la intensidad de la palabra. Sabía poco de temas amorosos, de sentimientos humanos. Había muerto joven, su vida había sido extremadamente corta; pero, de alguna manera, sabía que Edward no le mentía. Sabía que, aunque pareciera imposible, en realidad, la amaba. Así como ella a él. Sus ojos se encontraron al fin.

–Yo también – susurró. Edward sonrió brevemente, para después retomar el beso que había sido interrumpido.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella con lenta suavidad; acariciándolos con dulzura y fresco sabor. Humedeciéndolos paulatinamente, hasta que la falta de fuerzas comenzó a languidecer el agarre de sus manos e hicieron que soltara su rostro y respirara hondo, en busca de aliento.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó la fantasma.

Él asintió, débil, aunque felizmente. Se atrevió a depositar otro beso, breve, casi extinto, y luego hundió su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha. Sus brazos buscaron su lugar alrededor de ella, que lo aceptó con calidez. Ambos suspiraron, embriagados del sentimiento que les hacía bailar el pecho, que les hacía olvidar sus diferencias y no desear otra cosa más que estar juntos, siempre de la misma manera.

Ligeros pasos hicieron a Bella alzar la mirada hacia el frente. Edward parecía haberse quedado dormido por un momento, enlazado a ella. Era Alice, quien se acercaba lentamente, no pudiendo ocultar la preocupación de ver a su hermano así de quieto y pálido.

–Edward – llamó la pequeña. Éste no contestó. Él solo era capaz de advertir el aroma y la piel de los brazos que lo rodeaban.

–Lo siento – musitó la morena, con voz ahogada en pena.

Alice se fijó entonces en la pequeña sonrisa que surcaba los labios de su hermano, mientras descansaba en el pecho de esa extraña muchacha de la cual, sin duda alguna, estaba totalmente enamorado. Suspiró. A pesar de las repentinas ojeras que se le habían formado, no podía negar que lucía "bien"... es decir,.... _Feliz._

–Él... te quiere mucho – señaló, sonriéndole a la fantasma de manera amigable y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dar a mostrar su temor.

Bella se sonrojó.

–Yo no quiero hacerle daño...

–Lo haces feliz – discutió. Calló un momento, como si su silencio le permitiera evocar varias imágenes de su pasado. Luego, volvió a hablar, con voz mucho más sincera, mucho más reflexiva – He estado toda mi vida con Edward y nunca lo había visto tan lleno de sentimientos, ¿sabes?, Siempre ha sido una persona demasiado leal, preocupada por la gente que ama; pero todo el tiempo se había mostrado distante, ausente. Sonreía por cortesía, hablaba por educación. Era como si algo le faltaba... como si el mundo no fuera nada digno de su asombro o su atención... Hasta que te conoció. Bella, irónicamente, tú le has dado a mi hermano vida. Y te lo agradezco. Estoy segura que Edward moriría feliz entre tus brazos

–Yo jamás lo incitaría a algo así...

–No – acordó ella, más para si misma que para la castaña – tú no lo harías... ¡Ay, cuánto lo siento! – Soltó, súbitamente, cambiando el tema de conversación de manera drástica – de verdad que soy inoportuna... los estoy interrumpiendo.

Bella volvió a sonrojarse.

–Será mejor que lo despierte – dijo – tengo entendido que más amigos de ustedes están aquí.

Alice asintió

–Pero no creo que quiera ir si no tú no vas con él. A Edward no le gustan mucho este tipo de reuniones.

–Le agrada estar solo...

–...O contigo – agregó Alice, susurrando. Después, como si eso no hubiera pasado, comenzó a pegar palmaditas en la espalda del muchacho – ¡Ey, dormilón, despierta!

Edward abrió los ojos, suspirando en el acto. Reconfortándose con el perfume de su compañera.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? – inquirió, confundido, al encontrarse con la duendecito, parada frente a él.

–Vine a saludar a Bella – contestó ésta, despreocupadamente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose, dando saltitos – Por cierto – añadió – ¿Ya la invitaste a la fiesta que haré por mi cumpleaños?

–No sabía que harías una – señaló Edward, divertido

–Eso es un "no" – dijo la pequeña, volviéndose a acercar – Bella, me daría mucho gusto verte ese día. Espero contar con tu presencia

–Gracias – asintió la castaña, asombrada por la sincera aceptación que le mostraba Alice.

–¿Irás? – se quiso asegurar. Ella asintió – promételo

–Lo prometo

–¡Bien! – Se alegró la menor de los Cullen – Los dejo entonces. Los espero allá, en la fogata

–En seguida vamos – dijo Edward, tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas

–Siento haberme quedado dormido – se disculpó, con divertida pena – y no es justificación lo que te voy a decir, pero tus brazos han sido el mejor lecho en donde he descansado. Podría dormir eternamente entre ellos

Bella no dijo nada en respuesta. Se limitó a dejar caer su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, quien la cubrió con sus brazos e hizo lo mismo, hundiendo su nariz en sus espesos cabellos. Permanecieron así bastante tiempo, olvidándose del resto, teniendo solo sentidos para este mágico sentimiento, que derribaba las barreras de la vida y la muerte y los afianzaba con lazos fuertes e indestructibles. Y es que, mientras uno permanecía en los brazos del otro, era fácil olvidarse de que él era un humano y ella... una fantasma.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Mike y el resto de aquel grupo de jóvenes aprovecharon la ausencia de Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper para juntarse y hablar de ellos.

–A mí me parecen demasiado extraños – dijo una chica – sobre todo los hermanos Cullen. Oí por ahí que Alice dice que ve fantasmas

–Eso es cierto – afirmó Jessica, con saña – hubieran visto cómo se puso aquella noche. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, como una gallina.

–Aún no sé cómo es que puede tener a un novio como Jasper – sentenció una morena, que respondía por el nombre de María

–Vamos, vamos – interrumpió Mike – No es para tanto. Withlock no es la octava maravilla del mundo

–Pues déjame decirte que, para una chiflada como Alice, es demasiado.

–Mujeres – refunfuñó Tayler – se comen vivas entre sí. Haber, ¿Por qué no difaman a Edward Cullen?

–Por que él es perfecto – contestó Lauren, con chocante obviedad. Jessica le dedicó una mirada envenenada. El rostro de Mike se desfiguró

–No está menos trastornado que su hermana – dijo el arrogante muchacho – ¿Cómo puede parecerles atractivo un hombre con vocación y aspecto de enterrador?

–Y dicen que los hombres no son envidiosos – musitó, por lo bajo, Jessica.

–¿Envidia yo? – Refutó Mike, con exagerada incredibilidad – No, cariño. Nada de eso. Yo tengo mejores planes que pasar mi vida visitando cementerios. En realidad, no entiendo por qué te desgastas en defenderlo – agregó, sin poder contenerse – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que prefiere estar sentado en una lápida que contigo?

Esas palabras pegaron duro a la dignidad de Jessica. Lauren soltó una risita malvada.

–No comprendo por qué, si tanto les desagrada la personalidad de Edward y Alice, se juntan con ellos – expresó una voz amable y casi inaudible.

Todos se giraron para ver a Ángela, que era quien había hablado.

–¿Dirás que acaso a ti no te perturban lo que hacen?

–Son personas realmente amables – se encogió de hombros la tímida chica – no se meten con nadie. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

–¡Ba! – Refutó María – Lo único que estamos haciendo es plantear puntos de vista. No creo que tenga nada de malo decir que Alice es demasiada poca cosa para Jasper. Es mi simple y humilde opinión.

–Creo que sería más apropiado decir que, lo que ustedes sienten hacia los Cullen, es envidia.

Mike soltó una risotada.

–¡¿Envidia?! ¡Oh, si, claro! ¡No sabes cuánta envidia me da el no poder parecer un zombi!

–¡Y no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder tener delirios de psíquica! – se carcajeó María.

Todos, menos Ben y Ángela, su novia, rieron. Algunos por lo dicho de Edward, otros por lo dicho de Alice... Varios por lo dicho de ambos.

Se alzaron varias palabras de burla y teatrales imitaciones. Mike se acercó hacia la tumba e hizo como si hablara con ella, en una clara y ofensiva parodia por lo que Edward hacía. Se estaban divirtiendo de manera cruel, de manera cobarde... Simples humanos, al fin y al cabo, de vidas vacías que nada mejor tienen por hacer que juzgar a los demás, sin detenerse a ver su propia lista de defectos. Criticando, juzgando, creyéndose perfectos; olvidándose de que, por naturaleza, son inferiores a todo lo que les rodea. Y que es sólo por su miserable e inútil vanidad que piensan lo contrario.

Cristal rechinó sus blancos dientes y frunció el ceño. De ser mortal, el rostro se le hubiera tornado rojo, a causa de la furia. Erick también se encontraba igual de molesto, por lo que escuchaban y veían, pero lo hacía menos manifiesto.

–No es justo – musitó la pequeña, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas – ¿Cómo pueden tener el alma, la vergüenza de hacer esto?

–Son humanos, al fin de cuentas – contestó Erick, besando sus cabellos para intentar tranquilizarla – Recuerda que la mayoría se preocupa más por alimentar su egocentrismo, en lugar de su estomago.

Cristal suspiró, con tristeza. Sus azules ojos, fríos como el hielo, se fijaron en el estúpido humano, de rubios cabellos, que no cansaba de remedar a Edward. Y es que, aunque ella no hubiera platicado mucho con el aludido mortal, lo quería por el simple hecho de ser quien hacía feliz a su amiga, a su hermana.

–Lo que merecen es un escarmiento – siseó, soltándose del agarre de Erick

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó éste, siguiéndola

–A darles una lección. Dudan de nuestra existencia, ¿no? Acusan a los hermanos Cullen de ser locos, solo por que ellos sí tienen la capacidad de vernos, por que ellos, en realidad, sí están conscientes de lo que hay a su alrededor. ¡Pues bien! Ahora veremos si, después de esta noche, se atreven a decir que nosotros, los fantasmas, no existimos.

.

.

.

**Si, vamos, díganlo: soy un monstruo. T_T disculpen. Ya les había dicho que iba a tardar y no exageraba en decir que la universidad me absorbe por completo. Siento mucho la demora. Les aseguro que hago todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero hay días que en lo único que quiero hacer, al llegar de la escuela, es tirarme en mi cama, escuchar música clásica y dormir....**

**En fin, espero este capítulo les haya gustado y haya compensado la espera. Lo bueno está a punto de venir ^^. En el siguiente capítulo veremos a nuestra querida Cristal jugando un poco con estos chicos venenosos ¬¬ (Dios, yo escribo sus líneas y los odio xD)**

**En fin. Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran su opinión por que, además de estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abandonar tanto tiempo esta historia, esta semana es mi cumpleaños ^^. (T_T Me hago vieja, ¡Edward!, ¡¿dónde estás?!)**

**Ejem *cof,cof* Lo siento. Pequeños achaques u.u**

**Cuídense y espero sus críticas ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	9. La Fiesta

**Para mí eres el mundo, y de tu lengua quiero oír las críticas y elogios.**

**No cuenta nadie más, nadie podría torcer por bien o mal mis intenciones.**

**Con tal fuerza estás en mí arraigada que el mundo, salvo tú, parece muerto.**

**Sonetos – W. Shakespeare.**

**Capítulo 9: La Fiesta.**

–Cristal, espera – frenó Erick, tomándola del brazo – ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

–Darles un buen escarmiento – contestó la pequeña, con su rabiosa mirada clavada en Mike, que aún seguía mofándose de Edward – son unos cobardes. A ver si siguen haciéndose los valientes después de esto...

–¿Qué pasará con esa chica y su novio? – señaló a Ángela y Ben

–Ellos son buenas personas y tienen un alma pura, no se asustarán – afirmó Cristal – lo que provoca el miedo de la gente es su propia conciencia.

–Tienes razón – asintió Erick, soltándola y siguiendo sus pasos.

–No es necesario que me sigas – le dijo Cristal, con voz tierna. Él sonrió y acarició una de sus mejillas

–No es necesario que te diga que yo estaré contigo en todo momento

Los labios de Cristal dibujaron una sonrisa y el azul de sus ojos destelló, opacando la luz de la plateada luna. Las manos de Erick asieron las suyas y juntos se dirigieron hacia el revoltoso e inmaduro grupo de adolescentes.

La niña se dirigió hacia Mike. Era su presa predilecta. Se acercó, sin que nadie más lo notara. El rubio seguía hablando y acariciando, teatralmente, a la tumba. Casi todos reían. Algunos prestaban más atención a María, que remedaba a Alice de manera casi grosera.

–¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! – Exclamaba Mike, en medio de aullidos y carcajadas – ¡No hablen tan fuerte por que los muertos podrían despertar!

"_Ya estamos despiertos"_ – pensó Cristal, uniendo energías para que su cuerpo, fuera de traspasar a la simple masa, cálida y mortal, que tenía por objetivo, tuviera la fuerza necesaria como para ejercer un contacto que resultase "notorio"

Y así fue. Las risas de Mike cesaron al sentir éste un empujón dado sobre su hombro.

–¿Quién fue? – Exigió saber, ante la mirada inquisitiva de todos sus compañeros – ¡¿Quién fue?!

–¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Jessica.

Mike volvió el rostro hacia atrás y se encontró con la nada. Parpadeó numerosamente.

–Nada – contestó, convenciéndose de que, muy probablemente, había sido su alguno de esos extraños reflejos que el cuerpo suele tener.

Sin embargo, ni bien había acabado de tranquilizarse, un viento helado le silbó cerca del oído. La sangre abandonó su rostro. Su garganta emitió un sonoro jadeo. Todos los ahí presentes intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

–Mike, ¿nos podrías decir qué te pasa? – Exigió María, plantándose frente a él y retándole con la mirada – ¡Ey! ¡Contes...!

Y la muchacha enmudeció cuando un mechón de su cabello fue jalado hacia atrás. Después, soltó un patético chillido que deleitó los oídos de Cristal. Ambos mortales se miraron a los ojos, con el miedo incrustado en sus pupilas y las mandíbulas endurecidas por la tensión.

Erick sonrió de manera traviesa. Era su turno. Los fantasmas podían producir pequeñas ráfagas de viento. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaron de manera tenebrosa, inquietando a todos los presentes. Luego, caminó hacia la tumba que, después de que Edward los dejara, habían vuelto a tomar como mesa de aperitivos.

–¿Me ayudas? – le preguntó a Cristal. La niña asintió y, juntos, comenzaron a arrojar las cosas al suelo.

–¡Esto no es gracioso! – exclamó Lauren, horrorizada, mirando a María y a Mike, quienes estaban igual de pasmados – ¡Ya dejen de bromear así!

–No somos nosotros – susurró María, con los labios pálidos de tanto terror

–¿Qué no son ustedes? – Se mofó Tayler, simulando estar tranquilo – ¿Qué esperan que creamos? ¿Que el fantasma de esta tumba se ha enfadado en realidad?

Y, como respuesta, las cosas que habían caído al suelo se alzaron, danzando "solas" en el aire. Cristal agarró un vaso desechable y lanzó directamente hacia el rostro de Mike, haciendo, en seguida, lo mismo con María. Erick, por el contrario, se limitó a golpear la tierra húmeda con una roca, provocando un sonido hueco, casi imperceptible, pero estremecedor.

Debían admitirlo. Los pequeños fantasmas se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. Hacía bastante que no jugaban de esta manera, así que aprovecharon para descargar todos esos años de quietud. Arrojaron y movieron cosas, hicieron silbar las ramas de los arboles con el viento, propinaron pequeños empujones, jalaron cabellos, hicieron cosquillas...

Los mortales chillaban, temblaban y gritaban horrorizados. Solamente Ángela y Ben permanecían tranquilos, aunque demasiados confundidos por todo el espectáculo.

–¡Vámonos! – ofreció Jessica.

–¡No podemos dejar al resto aquí! – discutió alguien más.

–¡¿Qué importan esos raros?! – balbuceó María. Grave error.

Cristal frunció su delicado ceño.

–Parece que aún no aprenden la lección – siseó.

–¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – preguntó Erick

–Dicen por ahí que hierva mala nunca muere – confió la niña – no creo que les de un paro cardiaco si aparecemos frente a ellos.

Erick dilató la mirada. Cristal no era muy dada a mostrarse frente a los mortales que carecían de la capacidad para verlos. A decir verdad, casi ningún fantasma lo hacía. Muchos pensaban que era desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza, además de que requería de un desgaste de energía muy grande que no valía la pena.

Solamente las almas demasiado rebeldes usaban esta cualidad para asustar cruelmente a los mortales, apareciendo frente a sus ojos y diluyéndose en la nada al segundo siguiente. Algunos se limitaban a concentrar la energía necesaria para hacer notoria su voz y, así, proferir gritos agudos que le enchinaban la piel hasta al más valiente.

Erick estuvo a punto de protestar, solo a punto, pues, siendo honestos, se lo merecían. Y, tal como su compañera decía, era muy poco probable ocasionar un daño irreparable. Quizás unas cuantas noches de insomnio y delirios de persecución ayudaba a esos jóvenes a madurar un poco, para tener la capacidad de aceptar más a los que eran diferentes.

–Hagámoslo – alentó.

Cristal negó con la cabeza.

–¿Ya te arrepentiste?

–No – contestó – Erick, no quiero que hagas esto si tú no quieres... – comenzó a decir, pero fue silenciada por un breve beso sobre sus labios

–¿Y quién dice que no quiero?– preguntó divertido, jalándole de la mano – vamos, que no falta mucho para que salgan corriendo.

–Pero...

–Te reto a ver quién provoca más gritos – interrumpió. Cristal le miró por un momento. Luego sonrió y asintió, mientras llevaba sus manitas hacia su cabello y se lo alborotaba – espeluznante...

–Lo sé – admitió, orgullosa.

Mike y el resto de los adolescentes se hallaban juntos, casi abrazados, debajo de un gigantesco árbol. Sus miradas iban y venían, de un lado hacia otro, buscando algún otro sobrenatural suceso. Sabían que debían echarse a correr, pero ninguno de los pies se atrevía a moverse ni un solo centímetro. Nunca antes sesenta segundos habían sido tan largos...

Lo primero que Cristal hizo, antes de hacerse visible, fue gritar. El agudo sonido que su garganta irradió se encumbró por los aires, como el coro de un ángel que llora y sufre en soledad. Un sudor frio recorrió a cada una de las columnas vertebrales ahí habidas (exceptuando a Ángela y Ben, quienes se habían limitado a cerrar los ojos y permanecer serenamente abrazados).

María comenzó a balbucear oraciones, lo cual hizo reír a Erick.

–Se acuerdan de su Dios sólo cuando les conviene.

Cristal asintió y volvió a chillar de manera escalofriante. Luego, caminó hacia la horrorizada aglomeración y, cuando estuvo justamente a un metro de ellos, permitió que sus formas fueran apreciadas por las simples y ciegas pupilas. Erick apareció a su lado.

Los adolescentes no fueron capaces ni si quiera de gritar. El miedo los había enmudecido. La repentina imagen de los dos niños, pálidos como la misma luna y vestidos con ropas propias del siglo pasado, los había dejado totalmente estupefactos. Cristal clavó su mirada en Mike y le sonrió de forma amenazante. El muchacho tenía los ojos casi blancos ante el pavor. El gesto duró solo media fracción de segundo, después "desaparecieron".

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Jessica se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas. Lauren se había desmayado. Tayler no paraba de descargar su terror con palabras altisonantes.

–Creo que con esto ha sido suficiente – demandó Cristal

–Además, Edward y Bella no tardarán en venir – asintió Erick, asiendo su mano

–Seguramente no encontrarán a nadie

–Creo que no les molestará en nada

–Eso quiere decir que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

.

.

.

–¡No puedo creer lo que hicieron! – exclamó Bella. Cristal y Erick inclinaron el rostro hacia abajo – ¿Cómo es posible...?

–Se estaban burlando de Edward y su hermana – justificó la pequeña. La castaña enmudeció

–¿Burlando?

–Y de la peor manera. Piensan que están locos por darle tanta importancia a los muertos. Por eso Erick y yo decidimos mostrarles que en realidad existimos.

La castaña se tranquilizó. Había acompañado a Edward hacia la fogata en donde, se suponía, deberían de estar el resto de sus amigos, pero sólo habían encontrado a un grupo de históricos jóvenes que afirmaban, en medio de balbuceos, haber visto a dos niños aparecer y desaparecer en menos de dos segundos.

Para Bella no había sido difícil descubrir de quiénes se trataban. Molesta, había ido en busca del pequeño par, pensando que todo había sido producto de una travesura incontenible. Aunque, ya sabiendo el verdadero motivo, todo cambiaba.

–Supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – admitió.

Cristal soltó una risita. Era un alivio saber que Bella ya no estaba disgustada con ellos.

–¿Y Edward? ¿Ya se fue?

La castaña asintió

–Estaba demasiado débil. Su hermana me ayudó a convencerlo que lo mejor era ir a descansar

–Entonces... ¿irás a su casa? – preguntó Cristal, a modo de propuesta. Bella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza

–Es mejor dejarlo sólo un momento para que recupere todas sus energías.

La niña hizo un mohín y suspiró, intentando ser comprensiva. Erick, por lo tanto, se limitaba a jugar con uno de sus rizos.

–Pareces preocupada por algo más – apuntó, sin desviar la mirada de las hebras doradas que acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior cuando Cristal fijó sus inquisitivas pupilas sobre ella. Sabía que no tenía caso alguno ocultar la verdad; además, necesita un consejo.

–La hermana de Edward, Alice, me ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños...

–¿Y cuál es el problema?

Bella tardó un momento en contestar. No hallaba las palabras para explicar semejante locura que quería hacer.

–Cristal, Erick... ¿Creen que sería mala idea ir a esa fiesta y mostrarme ante todos?

.

.

.

.

.

–Creo que al final si es mala idea...

–¡No! ¡Ni lo digas! – Interrumpió Cristal – Ya estás aquí, Bella. ¡No puedes arrepentirte ahora!

La castaña negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso al cementerio. La niña no tardó en alcanzarla y sostenerla del brazo.

–Deja que me quite los zapatos y el vestido – suplicó, deshaciéndose del prendedor que adornaba sus cabellos. La pequeña frunció el ceño y, con firmeza, le encarceló las muñecas para que desistiera de quitarse sus prendas.

–No dejaré que te dejes intimidar por tus miedos. Entrarás a esa casa, así como estás. ¡Tú así lo quieres, Bella! ¡Deseas esto!

Y así, entre ambas, comenzaron una discusión que llegó a oídos de Edward.

–¿Bella? – musitó, volviendo el rostro hacia la puerta.

La sala de su casa ya estaba abarrotada por adolescentes. Algunos invitados y varios más colados. La mesa del centro estaba repleta de regalos y todos bailaban en una muy bien improvisada pista de baile. El susto obtenido hacía poco más de una semana en el cementerio ahora era tema de conversaciones de terror y falsos actos heroicos. Edward y Alice se habían divertido escuchando cómo, paulatinamente, el relato adquiría más exageración. Ahora Jessica juraba al decir que la niña que había aparecido había hecho girar todo el rostro, tipo exorcista. Mike afirmaba que el niño había intentado atacarle, poseyendo a Tayler... entre otras cosas más.

–_¡Toca! _

Edward volvió a escuchar la delicada voz infantil al otro lado de la puerta y estuvo seguro de que no se trataba de su imaginación. Miró hacia el reloj, Bella ya debería de haber entrado para materializarse a su lado, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Decidió ir a investigar qué sucedía. Se abrió paso entre todo el gentío ahí presente y abrió la puerta. Aparentemente no había nada, más que el pasto agitándose por el viento y la luna plateada adornando el cielo. Sin embargo, su nariz pudo detectar ese delicado aroma, imposible de confundir. Dio tres pasos más hacia delante y buscó a la dueña de esa esencia divina. No fue difícil encontrarla. ¿Cómo pasar desapercibida tanta hermosura? Una encandilada sonrisa levantó las comisuras de sus labios y, de manera inconsciente, sus pies se movieron hacia ella.

Bella bajó el rostro, tímida y temerosa, cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Él asió su mano entre las suyas. Eran tan suaves y frágiles, que amenazaban con diluirse en el aire.

–Eres... hermosa – susurró.

Las palabras no bastaban para describirla. Parecía un ángel, el más precioso de todos, con parte de su espeso cabello alzado en un sencillo peinado que venía acompañado del prendedor plateado que le había regalado. También portaba un vestido negro de liso algodón y el par de zapatitos de tela adornando sus pies.

–Gracias – musitó la fantasma, con las mejillas ardiendo ante el fino tacto que comenzaba a acariciarlas – Yo... espero no te moleste...

–En absoluto –afirmó él, perdiéndose en el color marrón de sus ojos.

–Te lo dije – una vocecita interrumpió, haciendo saltar a ambos. Habían olvidado de que Cristal y Erick aún estaban ahí – Realmente Bella suele ser demasiado insegura. A veces me ocasiona muchos problemas y corajes.

–Hola – saludó Edward, mostrándose divertido ante lo escuchado. Cristal le dedicó una extensa sonrisa y Erick se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, en forma de respuesta.

–Cuida mucho de Bella – le recomendó la niña

–Siempre lo haré – aseguró el muchacho.

Los dos pequeños fantasmas desaparecieron al poco rato. Él volvió a centrar su atención Bella.

–¿Estás lista?

–No lo sé – admitió la castaña, mordiéndose el labio inferior – temo a no parecer lo suficientemente humana

–Hmm... Pues creo que eso si será algo difícil – acordó, acariciando su mejilla e inclinándose para acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios – ¿Quién podría confundirte con un simple mortal? Estoy seguro que, cualquiera que te vea, pensará que se ha topado con un ángel.

La fantasma cerró los ojos y suspiró. Creía casi imposible que, aún estando muerta, fuera capaz de sentir mariposas revoloteando en el estomago.

–No creo que sea buena idea el que me beses ahora... – logró susurrar, cuando la boca de Edward casi tocaba la suya

–¿Por qué no?...

–Te puedes debilitar...

–¿Qué importa eso cuando estás conmigo? – murmuró el muchacho, dispuesto a terminar la dimensión que los alejaba, cuando una tercera voz interrumpió, haciéndolos saltar y apartarse.

–¿Edward? – llamaba Jessica, con insistencia.

El rostro de Bella se ensombreció, como cada vez que era testigo del interés que había hacia Edward, por parte de esa humana. No eran celos, o al menos ella no lo veía de esa manera, pues sabía que, por alguna extraña razón, él la amaba. Y eso era precisamente lo que le atormentaba: el que Edward la prefería, cuando era incapaz de darle todo lo que él se merecía.

"_Si fuera mortal, todo sería distinto..."_ – se lamentó, como tantas otras veces, mirando a sus pies.

Un tierno beso sobre su mejilla la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Edward, brillando sólo para ella, recordándole, silenciosamente y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, cuánto la amaba y lo poco que a él le importaba lo distintos que eran.

Ella sonrió. Quizás dar rienda suelta a este sentimiento estaba mal, pero nada podía hacer ya por controlarlo.

Jessica apareció frente a ellos y su rostro no disfrazó la poca gracia que le hacía ver a Edward tomando de la mano a esa misteriosa y pálida chica.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es ella?!" _– Se escandalizó – _"¡Cielo santo! Pensaba que era más linda..."_

–Edward, lo siento – dijo a cambio – desapareciste repentinamente de la fiesta y te salí a buscar. Disculpen si interrumpí... – añadió, mirando de arriba abajo a Bella.

–No te preocupes, Jessica – contestó el muchacho – ya íbamos a entrar a la casa. En todo caso, aprovecho para presentarte a Bella, mi novia.

–Mucho gusto – sonrió Jessica, con hipocresía.

La castaña se limitó a asentir, mientras estrechaba la cálida mano y aprovechaba para alimentarse un poco. El exponerse ante todos los ojos mortales requería demasiado esfuerzo que necesitaba ser compensado.

Jessica decidió ignorar el mareo que le llegó después del saludo. Al igual que también prefirió no dar importancia a la textura tan extraña de la piel que acaba de rozar. Por el contrario, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la par de la pareja.

–Todo estará bien – animó Edward, hablando muy bajito, al ver la vacilación de Bella al estar frente a la entrada que los llevaría dentro de la casa.

La fantasma suspiró, armándose de valor, mientras que la puerta era abierta por obra de Jessica. Las luces de colores pegaron directamente hacia sus ojos, haciéndola respingar. Edward la cubrió al instante con sus brazos, protegiéndola, y depositó un beso sobre su frente. Permanecieron así un par de segundos, en lo que sus pupilas se acostumbraron al refulgente ambiente.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si – asintió, separando el rostro de su pecho, sólo para encontrarse con varias miradas puestas sobre ella.

El rubor no tardó en hacerse presente en sus mejillas. Aunque claro, seguramente casi nadie lo notaría. La mano de Edward sujetó fuertemente la suya, tranquilizándola un poco. Demasiados y todo tipo de pensamientos surcaban la estancia.

"_Hacen una linda pareja"_ – pensó Ángela

"_¡Ja! No se podía esperar menos. Era de imaginarse que se buscaría una tía con la misma pinta de enterradora"_ – se mofó Tayler

"_Está flaca. ¡Y su vestido es horroroso! ¿Qué le habrá visto Edward?"_ – se preguntaba una y otra vez Lauren

"_Extraña, si. Tal vez demasiado pálida; pero si le quitamos la pinta de gótica, es muy guapa..."_ – pensaba Mike, examinándola lascivamente.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Edward quien no endureció la quijada al instante y, con un movimiento inconsciente, la cubrió con su cuerpo, dedicándole, al mismo tiempo, una mirada asesina al rubio muchacho.

–¡Bella! – la animosa y cantarina voz de Alice no se hizo esperar. La ágil muchachita llegó corriendo hacia ella, asombrada de verla en esa forma – ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido!

–Muchas felicidades, Alice – musitó la castaña, extendiendo su mano para darle un pequeño frasquito de cristal que contenía una luciérnaga que bailaba dentro.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron de emoción y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia los brazos de la fantasma

–¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias!

Una sonrisa se dibujó el rostro de Edward. Era agradable ver que su hermana ya no le temía a Bella. Las dos muchachas se alejaron al instante después, justo cuando Esme y Carlisle hicieron acto de presencia.

–Mamá, papá – se apresuró a decir Edward, en voz alta y segura, sin soltar la mano que sostenía entre las suyas – Les presento a Bella, mi novia.

Todos los ahí presentes intercambiaron fugaces miradas, mientras esperaban la reacción del matrimonio Cullen.

Esme fue la primera en deshacerles de la duda. Con una sincera y dulce sonrisa, caminó hacia la castaña y le extendió su mano.

–Mucho gusto, Bella. Se bienvenida – dijo, apenas y pudiendo ocultar su emoción.

Su hijo siempre había sido una persona solitaria y, aunque la noticia fuera demasiado repentina, le hacía feliz el saber que había encontrado a alguien a quien querer.

–Siente en tu casa – agregó también Carlisle, para mala sorpresa de muchas quienes, hirviendo en envidia, esperaban todo lo contrario.

Y es que, ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de los dos dijera algo sobre la pinta de muerta que tenía la dichosa Bella? Jamás iban a comprender que para Carlisle y Esme eso importaba poco. Al final de cuentas, se trataba de su hijo. Si él estaba con esa muchachita era por un motivo fuerte y sincero. Y eso era suficiente.

–El gusto es mío – contestó Bella, con voz apenas y audible.

–¡Bien! Ya que todos conocen a la novia de mi hermano, ¡Que la fiesta continúe! – animó Alice, guiñándole un ojo a la fantasma, quien le dedicó una mirada de ferviente agradecimiento.

La mayoría de los adolescentes decidieron quitarle importancia a todo el asunto y comenzaron a bailar. Solamente Mike, Jessica, Lauren y Tayler siguieron atentos a la extraña parejita que había ido a tomar lugar en uno de los sofás de cuero negro

–¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber Edward, mientras acomodaba a Bella sobre su regazo. La muchacha suspiró

–No recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa antes. Aún nos siguen viendo – apuntó, cabizbaja. Él la cubrió con sus brazos y besó la punta de su nariz

–No les tomes importancia. Ellos... siempre son así. Muchas gracias – agregó, con un suspiro, mientras comenzaba a jugar una punta de sus cabellos.

–¿Por qué?

–Por hacer esto por mí. Sé que no te ha de estar resultando fácil. Has de estar agotada.

–La verdad es que no – tranquilizó – hay demasiadas personas alrededor y me estoy alimentando bien. En todo caso, eres tú quien terminará agotado si me tienes abrazada toda la noche – agregó, y, como si todo lo contrario hubiera hablado, los brazos de Edward se ciñeron más a su alrededor – eres imposible...

–Lo soy – admitió él, sonriendo.

Ella se perdió la esmeralda de sus pupilas y fueron esta vez sus manos las que delinearon, lentamente, cada ángulo de su rostro masculino. Edward cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que ese ligero tacto le transmitía.

Jessica apretó los dientes al contemplar la escena desde el lugar en el que bailaba y, al no poder soportarlo más, aventó a Mike a un lado y decidió ir a interrumpir.

–¡Bella, Edward! ¿Acaso no piensan ir a bailar?

El aludido no pudo evitar mostrar cierta irritación.

–Ya sabes que no bailo, Jessica. Y tampoco a Bella le gusta hacerlo

–¿Ah no? Qué lastima – hizo un teatral puchero – ¿Entonces piensan pasar toda la noche sentados aquí, sin hacer nada y aburriéndose?

–Nos divertimos mucho platicando – contestó Bella, molesta por el comentario. El hielo de su mirada bastó para ahuyentar a la inoportuna chica que, retrocediendo, volvió a la pista de baile.

Y la fiesta prosiguió. Alice se acercó un momento, sólo para que Bella y Jasper se conocieran. Al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, que llegaron poco después, tomados de la mano. El moreno apenas y podía disimular su fascinación y tuvo que morderse fuertemente la lengua para no hablar de más y meter la pata, diciendo que había un fantasma en la casa, abrazada a su amigo.

Nadie pareció notar el detalle de que Bella no había comido nada en toda la noche. Ni si quiera pastel. La celebración comenzaba a llegar a su fin y varios invitados comenzaban a marcharse.

Era más de media noche y sólo quedaban los amigos más allegados de los hermanos Cullen, para cuando Alice se dispuso a abrir sus regalos. Todos, incluidos Bella, Carlisle y Esme, se sentaron alrededor de la gran pila de presentes. La pequeña saltó sobre ellos y, con un entusiasmo altamente contagiadle, comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno. Se encontraba desgarrando una envoltura de color cobre, para cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Seguramente alguien olvidó algo – dijo Jasper, ayudando a su novia para que se pusiera de pie.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró hacia el reloj. Era demasiado tarde como para tener visitas. Aún así, soltó la mano de Bella y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y, al abrirla, halló en el suelo dos cajas de regalos de envoltura plateada. Una con un lujoso y laborioso moño color negro y la otra con uno de color morado. Divisó también una nota con dedicatoria, la cual, al leer, tensó todo su cuerpo.

–Hijo, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Esme, preocupada. Más la respuesta la obtuvo al segundo después, cuando el blanco y grueso papel cayó al suelo, mostrando el mensaje escrito con letras elegantes y formales que decía:

"_Con amor, para Edward y Alice Masen"_

**Oh, si. Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero ya saben que toda la culpa la tiene la universidad ¬¬. ^^ Espero me disculpen. Mientras, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Algo largo ¿no? Ojala les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan su opinión al respecto? Ya saben que sus comentarios me motivan y le dan energía a mi fantasmal neuronita^^. Bueno, ya me voy. Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	10. Pasado

**Capítulo 10: Pasado...**

Jugueteó una vez más con la pequeña caja que bailaba entre sus dedos. Su verde mirada estaba sombría, temerosa. ¿Quién la habría enviado? Quería pensar que todo era producto de una mala broma por parte de Mike o algún otro de sus compañeros, pero...

Sintió una mano acomodarse sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y sonrió al ver a la fantasma que le miraba con preocupación.

–Lo siento – se disculpó, dejando la cajita a un lado y tomándole de las manos

–¿Estás pensando en tus padres?

–Ellos no son mis padres – discutió él – unos padres no abandonan a sus hijos en las calles. Discúlpame – agregó dulcemente, al ver que el rostro de la castaña se había ensombrecido – no quise sonar tan amargado, pero...

–No deberías de juzgarlos tan fuertemente – interrumpió – Ellos pudieron haber tenido sus razones

–No hay razones para justificarlos, Bella.

La fantasma se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente.

–Créeme que hay cosas peores que tus padres pueden hacer, en lugar de abandonarte. Recuerda que, gracias a ello, estás con Carlisle y Esme; estás con Alice...

–Estoy contigo – agregó él – Eso es lo que más importa ahora.

–No es necesario que me digas palabras bonitas – recordó la castaña, mientras él la atraía hacia su pecho – Basta con decirme que ya no quieres seguir hablando del mismo tema. Yo entenderé

Edward hundió el rostro en sus cabellos y soltó una apenada risita

–Gracias – dijo, empezándola a acunar entre sus brazos.

Ella cerró los ojos y los abrió, al sentir que sus labios comenzaban a ser acariciados por una suave tela de dulce terciopelo – Supongo que ahora, que estamos en mi recamara y todos piensan que tú te has ido a tu casa y yo estoy durmiendo, no importa si hago esto, ¿verdad?

La fantasma no contestó. Se limitó a hilar sus pálidos dedos en los cabellos del muchacho, para atraer su boca hacia la suya. Edward suspiró ante la maravillosa sensación que le ocasionaba ese aliento fresco entrando por su garganta y, sin darse cuenta si quiera, su cuerpo fue empujando al de Bella hacia atrás, hasta que éste quedó completamente acostado sobre la cama, debajo del suyo.

Ambos pares de labios se humedecían, cada vez con más dulzura y pasión, mientras Edward intentaba delinear, con la punta de sus dedos, cada parte de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

–Eres tan hermosa – susurró, con la respiración entrecortada, mirándola a los ojos.

Era tan maravilloso comprobar que era capaz de sentir cada curva de Bella pegada a su cuerpo, que apenas y lo podía creer. Y es que debajo de él no había un alma vagando por la tierra, si no una mujer de carne y hueso que vibraba bajo sus caricias.

Suspiró y besó los pálidos parpados. Sus largas pestañas le cosquilleaban los labios, que dibujaban una sonrisa feliz, pero agotada.

–Descansa – aconsejó la fantasma, abrazándolo. Había sido suficiente por hoy.

Él aceptó y recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos, mientras la mano blanda acariciaba sus cabellos y le adormecía. Si existía un paraíso, debía de ser en el lugar que se hallaba: entre la cuna de sus brazos, entre la suavidad de su piel, entre la dulzura de su olor... No importaba si ella no existía para el resto del mundo. Poco afectaba el saber que, si alguien se llegaba a asomar en ese momento por la puerta, solo le vería a él, "solo", tendido sobre la cama...

.

.

.

Para cuando Edward despertó, Bella ya no estaba. Miró hacia el reloj, era cerca del medio día. Se paró de la cama con apremio, sintiéndose culpable por tanta pereza.

Bajó las escaleras, después de haberse dado un frío baño. Ahí encontró a su hermana, sentada en la sala, jugando con la última caja de regalo recibida, mientras aparentaba ver la televisión.

Se acercó a ella, con cautela para no asustarla. Alice ni si quiera notó que él se había sentado a su lado.

–Alice – llamó suavemente. La pequeña respingó y giró el rostro para encararlo. Horror. Eso era lo único que fue capaz de descifrar en el brillo de sus pupilas – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

–¿Crees que _ellos_ fueron quienes en realidad enviaron esto? – preguntó la muchacha.

Edward inclinó su rostro y recordó lo sucedido. Después de haber leído la nota, había salido y recorrido todo el lugar con la mirada, pero no había hallado más que el vacío roto por el frío viento que soplaba. La persona que había hecho tal entrega, debió de haber corrido demasiado rápido para desaparecer tan inmediatamente...

–Tal vez sólo se trató de una mala broma...

–¿Y si no lo es? – Interrumpió Alice – ¿Y si realmente son ellos?

–Todo seguirá igual – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Luego se inclinó y asió las manos de su hermana – Nosotros ya tenemos una familia y un lugar aquí, Alice, y eso, nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. Yo no lo voy a permitir. Tranquila, sabes que yo siempre te protegeré.

La pequeña sonrió, confiando en sus palabras. Necesitaba hacerlo, para tranquilizarse. Últimamente, las pesadillas de un funeral eran más frecuentes, más nítidas...

–Por cierto, Bella lucía magnifica ayer – dijo, para distraerse. La sonrisa encandilada de Edward no se hizo esperar

–¿Magnifica? – Suspiró, perdiéndose en su recuerdo – Esa no es palabra para describirla...

–¡Oh, por todo lo santo! Tengo que grabar esto, hermanito – soltó Alice. Él le dedicó una mueca rara, mientras ella se cubría la boca para contener sus risitas

–Yo nunca te dije nada cuando hablabas de Jasper

–Lo sé, lo sé. Discúlpame – pidió la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio inferior para mantenerse serena – Es sólo que... jamás creí verte así... tan... enamorado. ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve esa intuición de que no te ibas a fijar en una chica "normal" y ahora veo que estaba en lo cierto. La dueña de tus pensamientos resultó ser una... fantasma ¿Quién lo diría, sabiendo el número de admiradoras que tienes allá afuera?

Edward rió, un poco apenado. No le eran muy cómodos ese tipo de comentarios. La "popularidad" era uno de los temas que menos le importaban. A decir verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quiénes eran esas "admiradoras" de las que tanto le comentaba su hermana y o Emmett (Dudaba de que en realidad existieran) Y tampoco estaba interesado en investigarlo.

–¿Por qué Bella? – preguntó Alice, con sincera curiosidad

–No lo sé – admitió él – lo que sentí al verla por primera vez fue... algo indescriptible. De alguna manera tuve la necesidad de acercármele. Me sentí fascinado, hechizado. Desde esa noche no dejé de pensar en ella. Fue como si mi alma se hubiera fundido con la suya en ese preciso instante... Bella no es sólo la dueña de mis pensamientos, Alice. Bella es la dueña de mi vida, de mi corazón, de mi todo.

–De tu todo – acordó la pequeña, intentando ocultar su tristeza, con una sonrisa. _Hasta de tu muerte..._

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cuándo fue el día exacto en el que morí? Quien viera mi lápida diría que fue en un desconocido día del año dos mil siete; pero yo sé que no es verdad. Al menos, no desde mi punto de vista.

Yo pienso que la muerte puede llegar desde mucho antes de que nuestra alma física perezca y el cuerpo que nos ha sido otorgado se vuelva inservible. ¿Cómo? Sólo basta con prestar un poco más de atención alrededor y comprobar que son pocas las personas que realmente viven. Generalmente, todas se han convertido en máquinas blandas, objetos de una imposición social que sólo nos hace seguir normas sin sentido.

Muñecos de fábrica. Así les llamaba, aunque no fuera yo precisamente la indicada para juzgarlos.

No es que me guste recordar mi pasado, pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando las marcas reaparecen, literalmente, cada año.

Nací en el estado de Phoenix, una gran ciudad ubicada en el sur de Arizona...

Era hija única de un millonario matrimonio y viví la típica infancia de aquel niño que tiene todo tipo de juguetes, atenciones y vestidos a cambio del cariño de sus padres. Típico. No es algo nuevo. Historias como la mía hay cientos. Algunas guardadas en un cofre de secretos, otras deambulando libres en las calles y otras más, como en mi caso, enterradas debajo de la tierra. Pero, desafortunadamente, el factor repetitivo no afecta en nada a la desgracia que cada individuo siente al ser participe de una historia tal cual. De ser así, las personas podrían acercarse al hombre o mujer que llora a los pies del cuerpo interfecto de la persona amada y decirle "¿Por qué sufres? Se dice que, en el mundo, mueren cuatro personas por segundo. Hay más gente que, al igual que tú, está pasando por esto... No eres el único"

Sería ridículo, ¿no? Pues lo mismo pasa con esos pequeños detalles que, si no lo has experimentado en carne propia, no puedes comprender jamás la terrible desdicha que provocan.

El dolor es lo más personal que tenemos. Cada uno lo siente y lo controla de manera diferente. Algunos de una manera más "inteligente", otros, como yo, se cansan rápido y buscan una salida "fácil"

La primera vez que intenté terminar con mi vida fue cuando tenía solamente diez años. Siempre fui mala para todo tipo de deportes, así que salté hacia la piscina de la casa. Aún recuerdo que el agua estaba helada y entró a borbotones por mis pulmones, pero yo me sentía feliz. La muerte me estaba resultando sumamente deliciosa, hasta que ese chico me "salvó"

–¡Ey! ¡Ey! – Decía, mientras intentaba revivirme, apretando su mano contra mí pecho – ¡Reacciona!

Y lo hice. Abrí los ojos, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al ver que me encontraba en el mismo lugar y que seguía miserablemente viva. Aunque... debo admitirlo, no todo fue tan malo. Esa misma mañana también lo conocí a él: a mi Jacob, mi mejor amigo... el único en quien lograría confiar en mi mortalidad.

Mi amistad con él no fue nada fácil, debido a que él era hijo de la cocinera y mis padres poseían esa "mentalidad" tan cerrada que les hace creer que, sólo por tener una inmensa mansión, eran más que el resto. Aún así, ambos siempre nos las ingeniábamos para mirarnos y platicar.

Estar a su lado fue lo que hizo soportable los siguientes cuatro años de mi vida. Él siempre me escuchaba y, de alguna manera, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreír. Si en mi vida mortal, alguna vez tuve momentos felices, esos fueron los que compartí en su compañía, viendo su socarrona expresión, adentrándome en sus negros ojos.

Pero las personas tarde o temprano se van y tan sólo sus recuerdos permanecen en nosotros. La más grande y dolorosa ironía de mi existencia fue lo que pasó en ese verano, cuando supe que Jacob había muerto.

Intenté mantenerme fuerte... más no pude. La soledad no era algo que me asustara. Lo que realmente me aterraba era el formar parte de esa monotonía llena de materialismo. Todas las tardes solía ir a caminar a un pequeño parque ubicado a pocas cuadras de mi casa. Y ahí, sentada, cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba que Jacob estaba a mi lado, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, dándome su apoyo.

La segunda vez que atenté contra mi vida fue justamente un año después de la muerte de mi amigo. Un frasco de pastillas fue mi solución fallida. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en un hospital... y lloré. Lloré lo que no había llorado desde que Jacob me había sacado de esa piscina.

Me encontraba tan desesperada. LOCA, así me llamaron. Permanecí sedada durante semanas. No podía estar despierta por que siempre hallaba alguna manera para hacerme daño. Lo que fuera era bueno. Las agujas que tenía enterradas en la piel y por las cuales me pasaban el medicamente eran siempre la primera opción, después podía utilizar mis propias uñas o mis dientes.

Me convertí en la vergüenza de mis padres, quienes optaron por internarme en un manicomio, después de decirle a sus amistades de que me había ido a estudiar al extranjero.

Aún me sigo preguntando si, en realidad, nunca nadie comprendió que lo único que yo quería era morir para abandonar este mundo que tanto asco me causaba.

Era una noche muy fría de invierno cuando logré escapar de ese infierno vestido de blanco. La lluvia caía con granizo, mojando mis cabellos y mis ropas. Y corrí sin rumbo, ignorando las heridas que el suelo causaba a mis pies descalzos.

No fue hasta que estuve segura de estar ya muy lejos de Phoenix, hasta que me detuve. El lugar en el que me encontraba estaba nevando y mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Me acurruqué cerca de un inmenso pino y comencé a reír al sentir las lacerantes punzadas que el frío me mandaba.

Sabía que, al fin, mi muerte estaba cerca. Pero yo quería apresurarla lo más posible. Mis ojos miraron fijamente al bisturí que había logrado robarle a una de las enfermeras y, antes de que empezara enterrarlo en mis venas, cerré los ojos y recordé a la única persona que había querido, hasta ese entonces: a mi Jacob...

Aún no expiraba para cuando las luces de la pequeña y humilde cabaña, que se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí, se encendieron. Un par de ancianitos se acercaron y trataron de ayudarme, pero ya era tarde. Mis últimos minutos los pasé al lado de una sencilla chimenea, arrullada por el dulce canto de la señora que peinaba mis cabellos y cambiaba mis ropas por un desgastado vestido negro.

Y fue, segundos antes de mi muerte, cuando supe lo que era el amor maternal...

A ese matrimonio, que falleció dos meses después, les debo el que mi cuerpo no haya sido masacrado por los lobos.

Mi juicio llegó en cuanto mi alma física se desvaneció entre el viento. Y sólo escuché voces diciendo "Ella no es bienvenida aquí". Sin embargo, esa vez que abrí los ojos, todo era diferente. De alguna manera, yo sabía que ya no era la misma. Estaba muerta... pero no estaba descansando, como se supone hacen el resto de las almas. Atentar contra mi propia vida había sido un pecado que el Cielo no me perdonaría jamás, pero, fuera de enviarme hacia el Infierno, Él decidió castigarme de la manera más cruel: condenándome a pasar una eternidad en el mundo que tanto detestaba... convirtiéndome en un fantasma.

.

.

.

.

–¿Dónde está Bella? – preguntó Edward, por enésima vez, al pequeño par de fantasmas que tenía al frente.

Cristal y Erick intercambiaron miradas, pero se mantuvieron en silencio. El muchacho resopló. Acabar con su paciencia era prácticamente imposible, pero tenía cerca de una hora tras haber llegado al cementerio y no sabía nada de Bella. Más que impaciente, se encontraba preocupado.

–Cristal, Erick, díganme dónde está Bella – intentó una vez más, obteniendo, claro, el mismo resultado – ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Los niños se limitaron a negar con la cabeza. Él suspiro, más tranquilo.

–¿Entonces? – insistió.

–Edward, lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa y vuelvas mañana – recomendó Cristal – No creo que puedas ver a Bella esta noche.

–¿Por qué no? – Exigió saber, mirando fijamente a ambos niños – no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me den una respuesta – declaró

Cristal se mordió su labio inferior, con gesto nervioso. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

–¿Acaso Bella no quiere verme? – adivinó, notando la significativa mirada que la rubia niña le dedicaba a Erick. ¿En realidad era eso?

–Edward, no la mal interpretes – salió Erick en defensa – ella tiene sus razones

Razones...

Intentó comprenderlo pero no podía. Si Bella no quería estar con él esa noche, ¿por qué no se lo decía ella directamente? Además, ayer se veía tan animada con la idea de salir a dar un paseo, ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tan drásticamente de parecer?

–Supongo que si es así, no hay nada que se pueda hacer – se resignó, poniéndose de pie.

La sombra que opacaba el brillo de sus ojos resultó muy dolorosa para Bella que, escondida entre los arboles, había observado todo el teatro desarrollado. ¡Cuánto odiaba verlo así por su culpa!, pero no se podía mostrar frente a él. No en la forma en que estaba...

–¡Espera! – Llamó Cristal, frenando los pasos del pálido muchacho – Edward, ¿cuánto amas a Bella?

La pregunta le sorprendió. ¿A qué venía esto?

–Demasiado – contestó, aún así.

–¿Qué tanto es para ti "Demasiado"? – insistió la pequeña.

–Cristal...

–Responde – apremió la niña

–No te puedo responder lo que me estás preguntando –confesó finalmente, con la sinceridad destilando en su voz – lo que siento por Bella no es cuantificable. Podría darle mi vida entera y estoy seguro que eso no bastaría para demostrarle todo lo que significa para mí

–Eso quería escuchar – sonrió Cristal, triunfante, mientras lo asía por la mano y lo guiaba hacia donde su castaña amiga estaba oculta y petrificada – Bella, sé que no me perdonarás por esto, pero creo que lo que estás haciendo es innecesario.

–¡Bella! – musitó Edward al verla, encogida bajo un árbol –¿Qué te pasa?

–Aléjate – fue lo dijo – no quiero que me veas – pero él no le hizo caso. Al contrario, la levantó del suelo, tomándola entre sus brazos, notando cómo ella ocultaba el rostro en su pecho y temblaba.

–Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás lastimada? – Ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Entonces? – Insistió – Bella, ¿por qué no me miras?

–No, Edward... – musitó la castaña, mientras él alzaba, delicada pero decisivamente, su barbilla – ¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Edward comenzó a sumergirse en el oscuro piélago de tormentosos recuerdos que reflejaban la vida mortal de Bella.

Y vio todo con perfecta claridad, como si de un testigo anónimo se tratase. En medio de esas aguas turbias, vislumbró a Bella y a la soledad reflejada en su mirada, a su pálido rostro siempre ausente, a su pequeña y sincera sonrisa al estar en compañía del moreno joven. Vislumbró las veces que fracasó al quitarse la vida y el llanto que venía después de ello. El rechazo de sus padres, la tortura que sintió al estar hospitalizada, el miedo que le embargaba al ser encerrada en esa clínica psiquiátrica... Pero lo que más fuerte le golpeó el pecho fue ver su muerte con cada lacerante detalle, como si su piel se hubiera unido a la suya en ese preciso instante. Sintió el frío, la soledad, la melancolía, el alivio, el dolor de las cortadas que secaban sus venas, las heridas que el rocoso suelo le había causado a sus pies...

Las efigies desaparecieron de la misma manera en que vinieron y, en cuanto se vio liberado, lo primero que hizo fue tomar las manos de Bella y examinarlas con detenimiento, comprobando que, efectivamente, las marcas de las heridas que ella misma se había provocado estaban ahí, presentes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Había hecho lo mismo innumerables veces y jamás había notado tal detalle. Bajó la mirada hacia los pequeños pies descalzos y evidenció que también éstos se mostraban muy lesionados y comenzaban a sangrar.

–Bella – musitó, horrorizado – ¿Qué ocurre?

–Por eso no quería que me vieras – contestó la morena – esto ocurre a cada año, justo el día en el que abandonamos nuestras vidas como mortales. Nuestra alma adquiere la forma que tuvimos antes de morir para que no olvidemos el error que nos condenó a permanecer en la tierra.

–Entonces, lo que vi...

–Todo es cierto – asintió – Los videntes tienen la capacidad de ver nuestro pasado en este día, por que somos más vulnerables. Perdóname. De verdad no quería hacerte pasar por esto... Se me olvidó que hoy... Lo siento tanto...

Inclinó el rostro hacia abajo y apretó los labios para reprimir el llanto que le había cerrado la garganta. Estaba segura de que esa noche lo perdería ¿Quién podría amar a una persona que no valoró ni su propia vida? ¿Quién podría querer estar al lado de alguien que fue condenado solo por su cobardía? Era justo si él se iba y la dejaba... Era justo, trató de convencerse.

Unos brazos cálidos enrollando su cuerpo la deshicieron de esos pensamientos.

–Mi pequeña, cuánto has sufrido – murmuró Edward, mientras la acomodaba en su regazo, como una bebé, y depositaba pequeños besos por su rostro cenizo – Daría todo por hacerte olvidar... lo daría todo, Bella.

Y fue el dolor que bañaba a esas sinceras palabras lo que la desarmaron por completo, haciéndola llorar... por tercera vez.

–Perdóname...

–No, mi amor, no pidas perdón – tranquilizó Edward, enjuagando sus lagrimas cristalinas, casi invisibles – Soy yo el que debe de disculparse, por no haber aparecido antes en tu vida. Por no buscarte...

–No – interrumpió ella, viendo como ese par de ojos verdes se enrojecían por el llanto contenido – tú me has dado más de lo que yo me merezco, Edward. Créeme que no me arrepiento de nada, pues te conocí a ti.

El muchacho se inclinó para rozar sus labios por un breve momento. Necesitaba de ese dulce sabor para calmar la impotencia que le calcinaba el no poder hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo y borrar todo el daño infligido en esa frágil muchachita que tanto adoraba.

–No volverás a sufrir, Bella – juró, mirándole a los ojos – Ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y siempre cuidaré de ti. ¿Entiendes?

La fantasma asintió. Luego, cerró sus ojos, mientras Edward acortaba la distancia que les separaba y comenzaba a humedecer sus labios... Reiterando, con ese dulce y sincronizado movimiento de sus bocas, su promesa. Y consagrando, en ambas almas, lo que estuvo claro desde el principio:

Nada, absolutamente nada, podría separarlos jamás.

.

**Hola ^^. Bien, aquí les traigo lo que muchas querían saber: el por qué Bella es un fantasma. Espero les haya gustado ^^. La verdad, me costó horas enteras escribir este capítulo T_T (Mi neuronita fantasmal amenaza con desintegrarse) pero un review para saber qué les pareció podría compensar todo el esfuerzo ^^ (jeje)**

**Gracias por leer. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	11. Paraíso

**Era todo lo que siempre soñé. Le debo todo lo que soy. **

**Estrecharla entre mis brazos era para mí más natural que oír los latidos de mi corazón.**

** Pienso en ella constantemente. Ahora mismo, mientras estoy aquí sentado, estoy pensando en ella. **

**No hubo otra igual. **

**El diario de Noah, Nicholas Sparks.**

**Capítulo 11: Paraíso**

—Deberías irte a casa – dijo Bella, acariciando las anguladas mejillas del muchacho que la acunaba entre sus brazos – Hace demasiado frío. Te vas a enfermar

—No quiero dejarte – contestó él – Mucho menos esta noche

—Estaré bien. Ya lo he vivido antes

—Pero esta vez quiero que sea diferente. No quiero que temas. Quiero que te convenzas que yo siempre te cuidaré.

—No podrás cuidarme si pescas un resfriado. Además, falta poco para la media noche. A partir de ahí todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Entonces, esperaré hasta que eso ocurra

—Eres un necio – replicó la fantasma, lamentando el hecho de que, en esa noche, nada ni nadie podía sacarla del cementerio. Esa era otra clausula de su condena.

Él sonrió de manera traviesa y besó la punta de su nariz

—Te amo. Tal vez te canses de escucharlo todo el tiempo, pero, esta necesidad de hacértelo saber es más fuerte que mi necesidad de respirar. Mucho más fuerte

—¿Porqué? – Preguntó ella – ¿Por qué, habiendo tantas chicas mejores que yo, _humanas_, me has escogido a mí?

—Por que eres diferente– contestó Edward, mirándole a los ojos – Por que sólo contigo siento paz. No me importa si eres o no mejor que las otras, Bella. Tampoco me importa que no seas humana. Para mí lo eres todo...

La castaña hundió el rostro en su pecho, sin decir nada más, y suspiró, complacida y triste a la vez. Aún así Edward dijera todo lo contrario, ella sabía que no era cierto. ¿Cómo comprender que un ángel ha bajado del cielo sólo para coger, entre sus manos, a la flor más marchita de esa inmensa pradera? Seguramente iba a llegar el día en que él alzaría la vista y contemplaría más allá de sus pétalos caídos, aspiraría nuevos olores, vislumbraría nuevos colores y se alejaría, dejándola nuevamente sola... Y eso... estaba bien... Pues, desgraciadamente, aún no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear que él fuera condenado a errar toda la eternidad, sólo para tenerlo a su lado.

.

.

.

Alice dejó escapar un leve jadeó, mientras su mirada se perdía en las imágenes difusas, tan rápidas como un torbellino en plena acción. La secuencia de éstas era siempre la misma y cada vez más frecuente, pero no por ello dejaba de asustarla. Pequeños detalles se iban añadiendo paulatinamente, detalles casi imperceptibles que ella apenas y lograba captar.

Dos rostros, un hombre y una mujer, de los cuales solamente lograba distinguir el color de sus ojos, verdes como frías esmeraldas. Luego, la voz de Edward, ahogada por incesantes gritos. Bella, sentada como una estatua en una fría y neblinosa noche en el cementerio. Lechuzas cantando y volando sobre su cabeza. Una luna eclipsada por brumosas nubes. Un cuervo. Jasper queriendo alcanzarla. Llanto... Un funeral. Gente cantando lúgubremente alrededor de un inmenso y lujoso ataúd con forro de terciopelo negro, adornado por flores y velas...

—Alice – la suave voz de su novio la rescató de ese teatro que tanto odiaba – ¿Qué sucede? – no fue hasta que sus mejillas se vieron acariciadas por sus gentiles manos, hasta que notó que estaba llorando.

—Lo siento – se secó rápidamente las gotitas saladas – estoy bien...

—Alice – interrumpió Jasper suavemente, tomando sus manos – Últimamente te he notado muy... inquieta

Alice bajó el rostro, huyendo de su mirada. El rubio suspiró y se inclinó para besar su frente, luego agregó, con voz dulce:

—Ha de resultar muy difícil para ti confiar al resto de las personas ciertas cosas. Los humanos somos ingenuos por naturaleza. Nos encanta automentirnos. Aceptamos las verdades que nos convienen y tachamos como prejuicios, mitos y leyendas a lo que nos asusta, solo para sentirnos más "seguros". Pero, Alice, yo sé lo especial que eres. Yo sé que tú puedes ver cosas que muchos de nosotros no podemos...

La pequeña clavó su verde mirada en la de él. Había sólo temor en sus pupilas.

—¿Desde cuándo...? – preguntó, en un susurro

—Desde que hablamos por primera vez – admitió el chico – Esa misma tarde, recuerdo que tu me dijiste "qué bonita casa", mientras señalabas hacia un patio baldío en donde, efectivamente, tenía más de tres años se había incendiado por completo una mansión.

—Pero... si lo sabías desde el principio, ¿Por qué?

—Todo este tiempo he actuado como si no lo supiera, por dos cosas. La primera, para protegerte; la gente suele ser muy cerrada y se les facilita más etiquetar de locos a los que no son iguales, que a aceptar que existen personas mejores que ellos mismos. Y la segunda, esperaba a que fueras tú quien me lo confiara algún día.

—Creí que pensarías que era un fenómeno...

—Alice, te amo – le aseguró, confirmando con la intensidad de sus azules ojos sus palabras – Y te amo más por lo especial que eres. Confía en mí – pidió – tal vez no pueda ayudar en mucho pero, al menos, te prometo que buscaré una forma de tranquilizarte cuando estés inquieta o tengas algún problema.

La pequeña sonrió y dejó caer el rostro en su pecho. Sus brazos de él la rodearon tiernamente. Y ambos suspiraron al unísono, para después quedar envueltos solamente por el reconfortante silencio que sólo era roto por la leña quemándose en la chimenea.

—Siempre te vi – susurró, casi adormecida – Tus ojos siempre aparecían en mis visiones.

—Y yo siempre te esperé – confesó él, recordando el primer momento en el que la había visto. Alice había entrado al salón y centrado sus verdes ojos en él, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su alma, reconociéndolo, llamándolo con una poderosa y silenciosa voz.

—Edward – dijo la pequeña, tras pasar un minuto – él está... enamorado de una muchacha que no está viva. Está enamorado de una fantasma. Pero ese no es el problema – aclaró – Hay imágenes, terribles imágenes en mi cabeza que no logro entender, pero que creo tienen mucho que ver con ellos y con nosotros. Jasper, tengo miedo. No quiero que nada malo le suceda a mi hermano. No quiero que nada malo te suceda a ti.

El rubio la apretó más hacia su pecho. Sus labios descansaron largo rato sobre su frente. Ella cerró los ojos.

—No tengas miedo – pidió el muchacho – Estaremos juntos siempre. Yo no permitiré que nada nos separe.

.

.

.

—¿Qué lees? – su voz le hizo desviar la mirada de su libro rápidamente.

Sonrió nada más al verla y, olvidando el volumen sobre la mesa, se levantó para tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla girar sobre el aire.

Ella soltó una risita, cuando sus descalzos pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

—A veces realmente pienso que estás loco.

—Puede ser – acordó él, mientras la jalaba hacia la cama – Pero, de ser así, deberías de tener mucho miedo. Dicen que cuando un loco actúa como si no lo estuviera, es un ser muy peligroso – sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente – ¿Le asusto, señorita?

Ella alzó la barbilla de manera petulante, siguiéndole el juego.

—Déjeme informarle, joven, que los fantasmas no le tenemos miedo a nada.

—¿Ni a un loco desquiciado?

—Ni a eso.

—Bien – tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios – Me gustan las mujeres valientes. Razón de más para amarte.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña.

—Aún no me has dicho qué era lo que leías – recordó.

Edward se estiró para alcanzar el libro que había olvidado en la mesita de noche y se lo ofreció.

—Julietta – leyó las enormes letras doradas sobre la blanca superficie. Abrió el libro en la parte donde estaba el marcador y leyó el grueso párrafo destacado con una delicada línea gris. —Parece un señor inteligente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado presuntuoso. La mayoría de sus argumentos son buenos, pero lo arruina cuando asegura que él tiene la razón. Y hacer eso, es una osadía demasiado grande para un simple humano. Nosotros no sabemos nada, somos ciegos andando en un mundo extraño. No podemos afirmar o negar la existencia de lo desconocido por que simplemente es eso: algo que no conocemos. De ahí nacen nuestros grandes errores, de nuestra vanidad, de la absurda creencia que nos hace pensar que somos inteligentes y podemos llegar a comprender todo, cuando no es así. El ejemplo claro está contigo – sonrió – El marqués aseguraba que no existe vida después de la muerte y, afortunadamente, aquí estás tú, como un milagro.

La fantasma siguió leyendo otro párrafo. Luego, sus cejas se arquearon y las mejillas se le ruborizaron. Sus ojos, sorprendidos, se volvieron a hallar con los de él.

—Es demasiado... descriptivo en algunas cosas. No imaginé que te gustara leer esto.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

—No le tomo mucha importancia a sus escenas de sexo, eso no es interesante, salvo si te detienes a preguntar si todo eso es humanamente posible. Lo que me gusta, como ya te dije, son varios de sus diálogos.

—Blasfemia horriblemente contra Dios.

—Así como Él es de rencoroso, seguramente ahora el pobre Marqués se encuentra en el Infierno.

—O quizás está en el Cielo – apuntó la fantasma – ¿No te has puesto a pensar en ello? El peor castigo de este señor no sería el Infierno, si no estar condenado a vivir en la casa misma casa de Dios, tener que verlo todos los días, por una eternidad.

—Tienes razón. Al final de cuentas, Él es muy cruel. Si fue capaz de hacer sufrir a alguien como tú, ¿por qué se habría de tentar el alma con otra persona?

Ella negó con la cabeza y, con tristeza, susurró. —Lo que me hizo fue justo. Yo no valoré mi vida. Habiendo tantas personas agonizando, luchando contra la muerte, yo la desperdicié.

—Hay personas que tiran la comida, aún sabiendo que hay gente muriendo de hambre – recordó Edward – y no por eso...

La fantasma tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le silenció con un breve beso en los labios.

—No lo odies por lo que me hizo. Créeme, después de todo, Dios ha sido muy bondadoso conmigo. Estando en la Tierra, te conocí a ti. Eso ya es mucho más de lo que yo merezco.

Y, sin darle al muchacho tiempo de discutir, cubrió sus labios con los suyos, emprendiendo un apasionado beso que los llevó a caer sobre la cama. Ella encima de él.

—Lo siento – comenzó a apartarse, temiendo haberlo debilitado más de lo normal.

—No – frenó Edward. – Espera – Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los suyos, que ardían como lava verde en medio de la oscuridad arcaicamente quebrantada por la luz de la lámpara – Déjame acariciarte – pidió, acomodando una mano sobre su cuello – Quiero sentirte.

La castaña no tuvo consciencia alguna para negarse. Los riesgos que Edward corría al estar tanto tiempo en contacto directo con su alma, fueron olvidados por una deliciosa corriente eléctrica que se había instalado en su "piel". No hubo necesidad de hablar, su respuesta fue confesada con su mirada, la cual él entendió bien.

Con movimientos lentos y tiernos, como si tratará de memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las manos de Edward comenzaron a descender de su cuello y se abrió camino por sus hombros, hasta enmarcar las curvas de su cintura y llegar a sus caderas y piernas.

Aún arriba de la tela de su ropa, su tacto quemaba. La fantasma cerró los ojos y deshizo el delicado moño que sostenía su vestido, haciéndole caer a éste por sus caderas.

El muchacho se maravilló por la visión que se presentó frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de contemplar tal perfección? ¿Cómo había podido el Cielo cerrar sus puertas al ángel más divino? La única respuesta era que Dios le había tenido envidia, envidia por ser ella mucho más hermosa que él.

Alzó la espalda y sus labios buscaron ansiosos su boca, mientras que, con la punta de sus dedos, repetía el recorrido anteriormente hecho, ésta vez, con más lentitud, apreciando la suave, casi inexistente textura de su piel.

Era como poder tocar la neblina, en lugar de traspasarla. Tan suave, fría y fina, que amenazaba con desaparecer.

La fantasma jadeó al sentir la humedad de su lengua acariciar sus pechos y la fuerza de sus manos apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo. En respuesta, sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse y sus dedos se hilaron sobre sus cabellos, mientras él la acostaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a besar su vientre.

De esta forma, ambos pasaron la noche. Ella revolviéndose entre las sabanas, entregándose mientras él no paraba de acariciarla, contemplarla y besarla. Y con la pasión inundándolos, no hizo falta nada más para que los dos conocieran el paraíso, así como cuando dos amantes mortales hacen el amor.

.

.

.

El timbre de la casa sonó muy temprano, despertándolo. Miró hacia al lado de su cama. Estaba vacía. Suspiró y sonrió al apreciar que, además del exagerado cansancio, su dulce aroma, aún flotando en el aire, estaba como prueba de que, efectivamente, ella había estado con él anoche.

_No fue un sueño_, Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, embelesado con los recuerdos que, muy cuidadosamente, había grabado en su memoria. Estaba seguro de que jamás, aunque pasaran cien mil años, podría olvidar la forma en que Bella se había abandonado entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre, mientras él saboreaba cada parte que le era posible de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo. Estaba dichosamente enervado. Ya se había olvidado del sonido que le había despertado, hasta que otra vez volvieron a llamar.

Se levantó rápidamente, tratando de evitar que el sueño de su familia también fuera interrumpido, y bajó las escaleras silenciosamente. El timbre ya no volvió a sonar, pero las sombras de varias personas se dibujaban por la rendija.

—¡Edward, no! – apareció Alice en la sima de las escaleras, justo cuando él había abierto la puerta, dando paso a cuatro individuos. De los cuales dos, claramente, no eran humanos.

El muchacho se quedó pasmado por un momento. ¿Cómo era posible? Su hermana llegó a su lado, contemplando también ese horrendo e inexplicable espectáculo. Después, ambos centraron su mirada en la pareja humana.

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer de oscuras ropas y perfiles pálidos, sin edad definida. No hubo necesidad de más explicaciones al encontrarse con sus miradas, verdes como frías esmeraldas. Inmediatamente, Alice dio un paso hacia atrás y Edward la cubrió con su espalda.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? – exigió saber él.

—Edward, Alice – susurró la señora de larga cabellera cobriza – hemos venido por ustedes.

La pequeña negó desesperadamente con la cabeza y, con voz temblorosa, dijo:

—Váyanse. Nosotros no queremos verlos.

—Me temo que no los han educado adecuadamente – habló el hombre de extensa cabellera negra, mirando por encima de ellos

—_¿Edward? ¿Alice? ¿Pasa algo?_

Los adolescentes envararon el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de sus padres llamarles. Sus miradas volvieron a contemplar a la otra pareja que no era humana. La pequeña se estremeció.

—Podemos hablar pacíficamente – ofreció la dama, con voz dulce.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron a la sala. Obviamente, sólo eran capaces de apreciar a dos personas paradas en el umbral de la puerta.

—Hijos, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – inquirió Esme.

—Los señores Elizabeth y Edward Masen – fue el caballero quien contestó – los verdaderos padres de estos muchachos.

.

**Ojala me disculpen por esta tardanza. Casi un mes sin actualizar, de verdad lo siento, pero simplemente la inspiración se negaba a llegar y los dedos se me congelaban en el teclado. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto. De verdad, no estaba de humor para ello. Andaba en estado de hibernación urgentemente necesaria para deshacerme de una serie de problemas acumulados que ya eran precisos superar (al menos, tolerar)**

**Espero entiendan y este capítulo haya recompensado la espera. **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	12. Los Masen

**De la alegría nace la pena, ya sea porque el recuerdo de la dicha pasada forme la angustia de hoy, **

**o bien porque las angustias que son tengan su origen en los éxtasis que pudieron haber sido.**

**Berenice, Narraciones Extraordinarias – Edgar Allan Poe.**

**Capítulo 12: Los Masen**

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, en un desolado café a orillas de la carretera de Forks. Todo estaba bañado por un completo, desértico y pesado silencio. Así había sido desde que, tras convencer a Carlisle y Esme que todo estaba "bien", habían salido de su casa y abordado la negra camioneta de cristales polarizados. Y si eso era o no una casualidad o una mala racha del destino, ya no importaba. Ellos estaban ahí, y eso nada lo iba a cambiar. Intercambiaron miradas una vez más; Alice lucía preocupada y Edward furioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó finalmente.

—Sabes lo que queremos – contestó Elizabeth

—Pierden el tiempo. Nosotros no nos iremos de acá

—Su lugar no es este – dialogó el caballero de negra cabellera – deben estar con nosotros, con sus padres

—¿Padres? – Refutó el ojiverde – los padres no abandonan a sus hijos.

—Teníamos nuestras razones – discutió Elizabeth – ¡Estábamos protegiéndolos!

—¿De qué? – Exigió saber - ¡¿De ellos?! – señaló al par de fantasmas que se encontraban detrás. Fantasmas que no tenían el mismo aspecto que Bella y sus amigos. Fantasmas que, realmente, parecían almas en pena.

Eran dos seres andróginos, de largas y alborotadas cabelleras y vestidos desgastados y sucios. Sus rostros, exangües, demacrados, no demostraban ni una sola emoción. Estaban atados a cadenas, cadenas que el par de adolescentes no se lograban explicar cómo es que podían verdaderamente sostenerlos.

—¿Cómo es posible que les hagan esto? – reprendió Alice

—Realmente es muy fácil si se tienen nuestras habilidades – manifestó Elizabeth – ¿no me digan que no han destapado sus regalos?

El par no contestó. La señora emitió una risita delicada —Mis niños, ¿ven? A eso nos referimos al decir que su lugar está con nosotros. Tienen tanto que aprender. Sus cualidades deben ser explotadas.

—¿Explotadas para qué? – Preguntó la pequeña – ¿para encarcelar almas? ¿Cómo es posible que los obliguen a permanecer durante el día, cuando es el único momento en el que pueden conocer algo de descanso?

—Al parecer, saben mucho de ellos – apuntó el señor Masen, mirándolos con recelo – pensábamos que nos íbamos a encontrar con unos muchachitos ignorantes en el tema.

—Poca gente ve espíritus – Salió Edward en defensa – sabíamos que no éramos… normales. Así que decidimos investigar

—Bien – sonrió la señora – un comportamiento digno de la familia Masen

—No somos de su familia – siseó el muchacho

—Vaya que lo son – replicó el caballero - ¿de dónde creen que tienen la capacidad de ver cosas que el resto de la gente no puede apreciar? Es por el linaje que corre por sus venas. El apellido de nuestra familia es antiguo; pertenece a los pocos aquelarres de videntes que hay en el mundo. Aprovechamos nuestros poderes para exterminar a esas almas que no deberían de estar aquí. Las convertimos en lo que deberían de ser: en nada.

Edward se puso de pie sin darse cuenta, con el rostro completamente pálido.

—¿Exterminar almas? – Repitió - ¿eso es lo que hacen?

—Ellos son nuestros sirvientes – aclaró Elizabeth, señalando al par de encadenados fantasmas y cruzando las piernas en un claro gesto de condescendencia – los necesitamos. Hay espíritus que no son tan fáciles de redimir y ellos nos ayudan a debilitarlos… además, son muy buenos para hacer favores que a nosotros nos costaría un poco más de trabajo.

—Es imposible – musitó Alice - ¿porqué?

—Nos roban energía – interrumpió la señora – Este mundo es para los vivos, no para ellos.

—¿Y quiénes son ustedes para decidir eso? – inquirió Edward.

La mesera llegó y sirvió cuatro tazas de café.

—Nos vamos – anunció Edward, tomando a Alice de la mano. Inmediatamente, el señor Masen se puso de pie y les obstruyó el paso.

—Siéntense – pidió, con voz seria, claramente amenazante, mientras que un invisible, pero sensible peso comenzaba a oprimir sus hombros. Comprendieron que se trataba de los fantasmas, quienes les estaban extrayendo enormes cantidades de energía. No les quedó otra más que obedecer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? – Alice temblaba, estaba realmente asustada.

—No queremos hacerles daño – habló Elizabeth con dulzura, acercándose para acariciar sus rostros – Sé que todo esto les resulta extraño. Los abandonamos, pero no fue porque no les amaramos; como ya les dijimos, estábamos protegiéndolos. No queríamos arriesgarlos. Ustedes eran muy pequeños y necesitaban atenciones que nosotros, debido a nuestro trabajo, no podíamos ofrecerles.

—Y por eso prefirieron tirarnos en las calles de Italia, ¿no? – ironizó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—Aún no podíamos llevarles a los sitios a los que íbamos para expulsar almas – prosiguió la dama, ignorándole – y dejarlos en casa ya no era seguro. Había espíritus a los cuales aún no lográbamos expulsar y se encontraban furiosos; durante las noches, nos rondaban. Un pequeño descuido por parte de nosotros y ustedes saldrían lastimados, incluso hasta muertos. No teníamos opción.

— ¿Por qué nos buscan ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? – preguntó Alice

—Porque tú aún eras una niña – le acarició sus cabellos – No estabas lista.

—¿Lista? ¿Para qué?

—Para entregarte como mujer. – Sus ojos se dilataron. La señora tomó un pequeño suspiro antes de proseguir – Su padre ya les ha dicho que nuestra familia es antigua e importante en el mundo de los videntes. Por lo mismo, debemos de proteger la castidad de nuestra sangre. Para ello, tú y Edward deben de casarse. Así, sus hijos heredaran sus habilidades y…

—¡Están completamente locos! – exclamó Edward. Alice había quedado pasmada, enmudecida. – ¿Cómo creen que eso sea posible?

—Es algo que nuestra familia ha hecho desde hace más de cincuenta generaciones – reveló el señor Masen

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Su madre y yo somos hermanos, sí. Ese fue nuestro deber, así como es, ahora, el suyo…

—De ninguna manera – protestó él – Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de venir a decidir nuestras vidas. Largo. Regresen por donde vinieron, vayan a excretar almas y a seguir vanagloriando al apellido de _SU_ familia; pero a nosotros, déjennos en paz.

Elizabeth se llevó una mano, mientras reía disimuladamente —Sacaste el mismo carácter del abuelo Anthony.

—Hijo – el caballero intentó tocar su hombro, pero él se lo impidió con un brusco movimiento – Son muy jóvenes y por eso no comprenden. Sabemos que es difícil. En nuestro momento también nos incomodó la noticia, pero con el tiempo aprendimos a aceptarlo y verlo de la mejor manera.

Negó con la cabeza repetidamente, con frustración, con incredibilidad y amargo asombro. Después, con apremio y sin decir más, se levantó del asiento y jaló a Alice hacia las afueras del café. —No tienen caso que huyan – advirtió quien hacía llamarse su "padre", pero aún así, siguió caminando cada vez con más grandes zancadas.

Llegaron a la orilla de la carretera y nadie les detuvo; pero podían sentir que eran perseguidos. El cielo estaba nublado y la llovizna mojaba a sus negras ropas. Estaban lejos de casa, casi no transitaban carros y, los pocos que pasaban, hacían caso omiso ante sus señas. Edward maldijo interiormente, sin dejar de caminar y jalar a su impávida hermana, quien, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, tropezó y cayó de rodillas en el húmedo pavimento.

—Alice – se giró para ayudarla. La pequeña parecía no haberse percatado de que se había lastimado y estaba sangrando; su mirada seguía ida, distante. La cogió por los hombros y la agitó – ¡Alice! ¡Reacciona!– la muchacha se sublevó violentamente, como si le hubiera logrado sacar de un profundo sueño que se negaba a liberarla.

—Edward – musitó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡Estás aquí, Edward! — Se lanzó hacia sus brazos – Estás aquí…

—Tranquila –susurró – Estoy bien. Estamos bien.

Esperó un momento a que su hermana se tranquilizara; después, apartándola dulcemente para que se pudieran mirar a los ojos, dijo:

—Alice, debemos caminar…

Ella negó con la cabeza —Nos alcanzarán….

—No –interrumpió – Nos meteremos al bosque. Hay que intentarlo, ¿Si? ¿Cómo están tus piernas? ¿Quieres que te cargue?

—Estoy bien.

Se escuchó el ligero rugido de un motor acercarse y, al volver la vista hacia atrás, vislumbraron a la negra camioneta a pocos metros de ellos.

—¡Corre! – la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a descender el pequeño barranco que los adentraría entre la espesura de los arboles.

Sus pies entablaron una jadeante huida sin dirección alguna. Lo único que les preocupaba era esconderse para no ser alcanzados y evitar tropezar con las ramas o raíces que figuraban aparecer en su contra. Dentro del boque, todo era mucho más tenebroso. Había un silencio abrumador, únicamente roto por lo agitado de sus respiraciones y por esa fría presencia que les acechaba. No era paranoia; lo supieron en cuanto el par de encadenados fantasmas se materializaron frente a ellos de manera espectral.

Alice ahogó un grito, mientras que Edward se adelantaba dos pasos para cubrirla con su espalda. Si tenía miedo, su rostro no lo denotaba.

—¡No queremos ir con ustedes! – gruñó

—_Nosotros no somos quienes les buscan_

Se estremeció al escuchar las voces hablando en su cabeza, mientras que un zumbido, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, se apoderaba de sus oídos y le provocaba un intenso dolor en sus sienes. Cayó de rodillas al no soportarlo más y, con desesperación, buscó a Alice. Ella ya yacía en brazos de uno de los fantasmas.

Quiso volverse a poner de pie, pero el zumbido aumentó; postrándolo sin nada que lo pudiera evitar. Después, apreció la misma coacción que había oprimido a sus hombros en la cafetería y sintió los parpados pesados, la lengua seca y las extremidades exageradamente débiles.

Sólo hubo algo en lo que pensó antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad: _Bella…_

.

.

.

Media noche. Su mirada viajó de nuevo hacia el cielo. Estaba oscuro, como boca de lobo. No había luna, ni estrellas, sólo fuliginosas nubes que parecían estar enlazadas unas a otras, obstinadas a no dejar pasar ni el más mínimo rayo de luz. Una diminuta mano se acomodó sobre su hombro. Era Cristal. Se obligó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus pupilas. La niña alzó sus bracitos y los anudó alrededor de su cuello, consolándola…

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Parecía sorprendente, incluso ridículo, pero era como si le faltara el aire; como si realmente lo necesitara para existir.

—Han pasado… trece días – susurró –Trece días desde que él y Alice… desaparecieron.

Cristal guardó silencio. Por primera vez, no sabía qué decir. Era claro que Bella no quería escuchar palabras que trataran de hacerle sentir mejor, puesto que serían inútiles. No tenían noticia alguna sobre Edward y su hermana. Al ir a investigar a su casa, sólo habían logrado enterarse de la visita de sus padres biológicos y de una carta que, según, había sido envidada por ellos, diciendo que no regresarían.

—Ellos jamás abandonarían a Carlisle y Esme de esa manera – había dicho el novio de Alice, Jasper, mientras la policía hacía necias entrevistas para "resolver" el caso.

Lo mismo pensaba Bella al respecto, lo cual era motivo de su angustiante preocupación. Y es que no pedía nada, más que saber si Edward estaba bien; a salvo. Eso bastaba para estar tranquila. La sola idea de imaginarlo herido le atormentaba. Prefería diez mil veces el pensar que la había abandonado sin un mínimo adiós, a creer que esas personas le habían hecho daño.

Pero no había ni una sola seña de él, ni de Alice. Habían salido a buscar por los alrededores, por los pequeños hoteles, por los parques… Nada. Las noches se hacían cortas y largas a la vez. Y el día… el día simplemente no se prestaba a ayudarlos. Cuando el primer rayo del alba aparecía, tenían que regresar al panteón y perderse en ese mundo gris y silencioso en cual podían cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Bella suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia el plateado broche que jugaba entre sus dedos; se lo llevó al corazón y lo apretó contra éste. Una pequeña y casi invisible lágrima cristalina quemó su mejilla. Extrañaba tanto sus tiernos abrazos, sus besos, su voz…

El crujir de las hojas, bajo las pisadas de alguien, le hizo alzar la mirada. La esperanza se esfumó tan rápido como llegó al comprobar que no era Edward, si no Jasper. Escondió el broche y permaneció quieta, pasmada, pues los ojos azules del muchacho miraban fijamente a su lápida, justo en su dirección.

—¿Puedes vernos? – preguntó.

Erick se paró frente a él, elevó una de sus manos y su pequeño dedo índice traspasó la superficie de su estomago.

—No

—Pues pareciera – dijo Cristal.

El rubio caminó hasta llegar a su sepulcro, su rostro lucía sereno; después, con movimientos un tanto indecisos, tocó la cruz que adornaba su lápida y cerró los ojos.

—Por favor – musitó – Aunque no te puedo ver, sé que estás ahí. Necesito hablar contigo. Yo… - La voz se le ahogó en ese momento. Apretó los labios para reprimir el llanto e inhaló profundamente con la nariz.

Quizás era inútil. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Haría lo imposible, todo, por encontrar a Alice. Respingó al apreciar una fina brisa cerca de su hombro, alzó la mirada y, entonces, la vio. Era ella, la misma muchacha que Alice le había presentado en la fiesta; sólo que esta vez lucía diferente. Su desgastado vestido negro y sus pies descalzos, en conjunto con lo alborotado de su cabello y el pálido rostro, le daban una apariencia más espectral…

Un involuntario frío le recorrió la espalda, pero no lo hizo notorio.

—Bella – dijo, a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

—Alice… Alice me contó. No te preocupes – anticipó – no diré nada al respecto.

La fantasma asintió en gesto de confianza. —Pero, si vienes a conseguir información sobre ellos, lamento decirte que no tengo más noticias de las que tú tienes.

—Me lo imaginaba – musitó.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué…? – se asombró la castaña.

—Pequeñas esperanzas – se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente – era lo último que me quedaba por hacer para tener, por lo menos, una pista para buscarlos… Porque si de algo estoy completamente seguro, es que ellos no se fueron porque quisieron, si no porque algo les obligó a hacerlo.

.

.

.

La punta de sus dedos acariciaron delicadamente las frágiles alas de la tiesa y negra mariposa que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. Estaba recordando, extrañando a ese par de castaños ojos que tanta falta le hacían. El tiempo. En esa lujosa habitación, el tiempo se había vuelto como un desierto caluroso y escaso de agua, en donde el día y la noche lastimaban de igual manera, calentando o enfriando con despiadada exageración.

Recostó la cabeza sobre la pared, miró a su alrededor. Las negras cortinas de fina seda permanecían inmóviles, colgadas exiguamente. La enorme y lujosa cama matrimonial no había usado ni una sola vez desde su llegada; la charola del desayuno estaba intacta; Alice, quien descasaba la cabeza sobre su regazo, dormía; la televisión y el radio no habían sido prendidos…

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó Elizabeth, con voz ahogada en llanto y frustración – ¿Qué es lo que les falta?

—Irnos de aquí – contestó, sin mirarle.

Y es que, aún así les construyeran un castillo con muros de oro, a ellos les faltaba lo más importante: su verdadera familia, su verdadera casa… sus corazones, sus almas. Sentían el pecho frío, vacío, lleno de desesperación y soledad, amarga soledad.

—Sus caprichos no les llevarán a ningún lado – advirtió la mujer, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar con llave.

Edward suspiró. Se preguntaba en qué momento había cambiado tanto las cosas. Hacía unos cuantos días había estado entre sus brazos, amándola, sintiéndola, y ahora… ahora estaba encerrado por un par de locos "caza fantasmas" que hacían llamarse sus padres y querían emparejarle con su propia hermana. Soltó una áspera risita, atiborra de negro y sarcástico humor. Después, cuadró la mandíbula y empuñó las manos – sin hacerle daño a la mariposa –. La verdad era que no había nada de gracioso en todo esto. No era divertido este cambio tan radical que el destino había interpuesto en su vida. La impotencia era grande, golpeaba en su espalda como un edificio brutalmente estrellado contra ella.

—¡Edward! –Alice despertó de un brinco.

—Shh, shh – cuchicheó él, acariciando su sudorosa frente. Ya no le sorprendía; al parecer, su hermana ya no podía dormir sin tener pesadillas, pesadillas que se negaba a revelar – tranquila; estoy aquí…

—Tienes que salir de aquí – interrumpió ella, con la mirada aún ajena a la realidad. Hablaba de modo mecánico, delirante– Tienes que irte ahora mismo al panteón.

—¿Al panteón? ¿Por qué?

—Bella…

El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo

—¿Qué sucede con ella? – Silencio —¡Alice!

La pequeña reaccionó con un salto y un sonoro jadeo. —Alice, ¿Qué sucede con Bella? – pidió saber.

—Ellos no solamente han venido por nosotros – susurró – Irán al panteón… Irán al panteón para acabar con las almas que hay ahí.

Palideció al instante. Un frío viento congeló la sangre en sus venas.

—¡No! – bramó, aventándose contra la puerta.

—¡Espera! – Frenó Alice – No lograrás nada si actúas de esta forma.

Se obligó a escuchar a su hermana, quien, evidentemente, tenía la razón. No podía dejar que la falta de conciencia se apoderará de él; por más que se azotara contra las paredes, no las derrumbaría. Debía recordar que estaba en el mundo real, en el que los milagros nacidos por un sacrificio no existen.

Sin embargo, pese al control que estaba luchando por mantener, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, de pavor, de angustia; el pecho amenazaba con comprimirse hasta desaparecer y su mente sólo repetía un juego de palabras: _"Ella, no"_. Podía soportar todo, todo, menos el hecho de que esa alma tan preciosa, de la cual se había enamorado, dejara de existir por completo.

—Aún están aquí – dijo la muchacha, pensando rápidamente – debemos buscar la manera de distraerlos; de ganar su confianza para que, al menos, nos permitan salir de esta habitación. Cenaremos con ellos. No saben nada sobre tu relación con Bella, ni si quiera se la imaginan, ese es un punto a nuestro favor. Actuaremos como si empezáramos a resignarnos ante sus ideas. Les haremos creer que ha nacido en nosotros un poco de interés sobre la dedicación y antigüedad de los Masen y aprovecharemos la información que podamos obtener. Edward – le tomó por el rostro e hizo que le mirara a los ojos – Todo estará bien, ¿De acuerdo? Eres fuerte y sabrás cómo cuidar de Bella, ¿Entendido?

Él se limitó a asentir. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente erguido; luchaba en contra de aquella voluntad que le estaba nublando la vista y cerrando la garganta. Alice lo abrazó un momento y después se apartó para impactar sus nudillos contra la gruesa madera de roble.

Los señores Masen llegaron casi al instante, sorprendidos de que, al fin, fueran ellos quienes solicitaran su presencia.

—Hemos decidido – se apresuró a hablar a Alice, tomando a Edward de la mano – que, como ustedes dicen, no tiene caso luchar en contra de nuestro destino.

—¿Hablas en serio? – dudó el caballero

La pequeña hizo que los brazos de su hermano le enrollaran la cintura.

—No será fácil – admitió – el incesto no es algo que teníamos planeado en nuestras vidas; pero podemos intentarlo. Edward dice que, si es cierto que en nuestras venas corre la sangre de una importante y legendaria familia, debemos de estar orgullos y acatar, por muy exuberantes que nos parezca, sus tradiciones y costumbres.

—¿Es cierto eso, hijo? – los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron de contenida emoción

—Actuamos de manera muy… impulsiva y rebelde – habló el muchacho, tragándose sus agudas ansiedades y aparentando una serenidad impasible, única, perfecta – les pedimos disculpas por ello. Comprendan que estábamos asustados. Esperamos nos den la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor. Nada nos gustaría más que recuperar el tiempo perdido que estuvimos sin ustedes, nuestros padres.

—Tiene menos de tres horas te portaste distante y grosero conmigo –recordó la señora, mirándole con desconfianza – ¿A qué se debe este giro tan repentino?

—Supongo que el abuelo Anthony era tan vulnerable como yo – contestó, con una inocencia angelical en su rostro, incapaz de poner en duda.

Elizabeth saltó a sus brazos y le llenó de besos las mejillas; después se abalanzó contra Alice e hizo lo mismo

—Mis niños, mis adorados, ¡Me alegra tanto que al fin hayan recapacitado! Oh, pero vengan – los jaló por el pasillo – esto hay que celebrarlo con un banquete. Están tan delgados y estos días no han comido bien.

—Pero, cariño – intercedió el señor Masen – ¿Recuerdas lo que íbamos a hacer hoy?

Edward se estremeció

—Sabía que sería inútil – susurró Alice, haciendo un teatral puchero – ustedes siempre tendrán cosas qué hacer…

—No, no, no – discutió la dama de cabellos cobres, con suavidad – De ninguna manera. Amor, – se dirigió hacia su esposo – cenemos con nuestros hijos. Podemos ir mañana a desterrar a esas almas, ¿Qué es una noche más?

—_Mi vida entera – _contestó Edward mentalmente; acariciando, disimuladamente, la pequeña mariposa que Bella le había regalado.

.

**Nos acercamos al final, ¿Están preparadas? Muajaja. Yo estoy ansiosa. Muajaja. *El instinto malvado de Anju se levanta de su ataúd tipo Nosferatu* Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, de verdad, cada línea que ustedes me dedican es… asombrosa. Gracias, gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto. Atte. AnjuDark **


	13. Hasta el final, parte I

**Háblame, aunque no te escuche, háblame.**

**Mírame, aunque no me veas mírame, porque yo te siento desde el universo hasta el final**

**Vivo eternamente en ti. Háblame, no me ignores, sólo háblame. **

**No me creas lejos, siénteme. Estoy muy cerca, sólo siénteme. **

**Háblame –Beto Cuevas. **

_._

_N/A. Gracias a la chica (lo siento no recuerdo cuál es el nombre ˆˆ) que me recomendó esta canción, es hermosa, ¿no creen?. Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, sé que no es el medio indicado para decirlo, y quizás hasta resulte un poco tonto, pero no pude evitarlo. Chicas, creo que ya todas sabemos la situación por la que está pasando Haití, no vengo a darles un sermón, sé que muchas me ignorarán y dirán "¿Eso qué?" Pero intentarlo no me quita nada. Por favor, si pueden, si quieren, vayan a un centro de acopio y donen por lo menos una botellita de agua, ¿Vale?. No seamos tan egoístas, puede que mañana ese terremoto surja en nuestro país y estemos tan necesitados y desamparados como ellos. Ok, ya las dejo con la historia. Espero la disfruten,_

_.._

**Capítulo 13: Hasta el Final, parte I**

**.**

_La única manera de aniquilar a las almas en pena es incinerar el cuerpo que les sirvió de alojo y esparcir sus cenizas. "Lo que es de la tierra, a la tierra regresará". El mismo Señor lo dice, pero la mayoría de los humanos no son capaces de interpretar correctamente lo que está escrito. _

_La muerte no existe cuando el corazón de un ser humano deja de latir. La muerte es nada. Y no existe la nada después de que tu cuerpo ha sido enterrado. Aún incinerado, si tus cenizas están reunidas, sigues teniendo un lugar en este mundo. No hay asesinos en la Tierra. Quien introduce un puñal en el pecho de una persona no está realmente acabando con su vida, si no transformándola. Su alma –que es lo que realmente vale – abandonará ese cuerpo inservible y pasará a su juicio, en donde se decidirá hacia qué lugar SEGUIRÁ existiendo. _

_Sea el infierno, sea el cielo, es voluntad del Todo Poderoso que el espíritu prevalezca en alguno de esos dos lugares creados por Él mismo. Sin embargo, hay almas que hasta el más bondadoso aborrece. Dios no puede matar, va contra sus leyes, por eso la mayoría de los humanos son incapaces de asesinar verdaderamente. _

_Si Él consintiera que una simple arma mortal, un virus, un simple accidente, fuera capaz de convertir a sus hijos en nada, no sería mejor que un animal sin sentimientos. Por eso creó solo a unos cuantos como nosotros, quienes somos los únicos y reales homicidas, para que fuéramos su mano derecha e hiciéramos eso que Él, para conservar su virtud, no puede llevar a cabo. Dios se limita a mandarnos a esas almas que simplemente no merecen existir hacia la tierra, para que nosotros las exterminemos. Somos sus ángeles oscuros. Estamos libres de pecado, pues tenemos toda su adhesión y nos brinda dones espléndidos que nos muestran lo especiales que somos para Él. _

_Nuestra familia es una de las más antiguas y poderosas que hay. Las riquezas de los Masen son incalculables. Las mismas religiones son las que nos pagan. No hay ni una sola que no nos haya dado antes una buena cantidad de dinero, oro o terrenos. Aquí, por ejemplo, en Forks, sólo basta presentarnos a una de sus iglesias y no tardarán en atendernos como reyes. _

_Realmente, no es muy complicado deshacer a un espíritu. Como ya les hemos dicho, solo basta con incinerar el cuerpo que usó antes de ser enjuiciado y esparcir sus cenizas; la mayoría de las veces resulta muy sencillo. El alma desaparece automáticamente en cuanto su tumba es profanada y no puede ser capaz de tomar forma alguna hasta que sus cenizas, si en todo caso no llegan a ser esparcidas, sean nuevamente enterradas. _

_El problema viene cuando hay otros espíritus tenaces que se reúnen entre todos para formar una clase de complot y proteger a esa alma que está a punto de ser desterrada. Ahí es cuando usamos a nuestros esclavos. _

_Ellos son dos almas errantes, atadas por un de conjuro. ¿No abrieron sus regalos? Dentro de esas cajas iba una clase de medallón labrado en plata. Todos los Masen lo tienen. Su escudo, una cruz atravesando por la mitad a una luna menguante, representa el símbolo de nuestra familia. Estos medallones, que solamente pueden ser usados por personas como nosotros, son unos encapsuladores de energía. Solo tienen que elegir al fantasma que deseen, quemar su cuerpo e introducir un poco de sus cenizas en un diminuto agujero que hay en el centro. Eso bastará para convertirse en sus dueños. Ellos harán todo lo que ustedes le pidan y le seguirán a donde quiera que vayan. No los miren como amigos o compañeros, porque no lo son. Están obligados a permanecer con nosotros no importa si es de noche o de día, lo cual los extenúa y los vuelve más hambrientos. Esa hambre la utilizamos a la hora de cazar. Se alimentan de la energía de los fantasmas que se niegan a ser exterminados, convirtiéndolos, nuevamente, en presas fáciles…_

Las palabras se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza, mientras su pie apretaba, lo más fuerte posible, el acelerador del carro. Engañar a los Masen había sido una tarea fácil. Gracias a Alice, habían logrado entretenerlos dos días más, hasta obtener las llaves de uno de los carros e información más precisa sobre ese extraño y cruel trabajo.

_No cazamos en las mañanas por dos simples motivos: no es divertido y va en contra de nuestro orgullo y reputación. Sería como aplastar a una hormiga: no hay esfuerzo y es simple. Con el tiempo se convertiría en una actividad monótona. Es sano tener un poco de rivalidad, te obliga a ser mejor._

Las cinco de la tarde. Aún estaba retirado del cementerio. Aceleró más. Las llantas se volvían casi invisibles al rodar por el húmedo asfalto. Alice había engatusado a Elizabeth diciéndole que, como los hijos de la importante y poderosa familia que eran, necesitaban ropa de marcas distinguidas. La señora, encantada y fascinada, les había llevado a un ostentoso centro comercial ubicado en Port Angeles, de donde, a la más mínima posibilidad, se habían logrado escabullir.

No faltaba mucho para que descubrieran su ausencia, su traición.

_Hay algo curioso en los cadáveres que fueron usados por las almas en pena: no están deteriorados; permanecen tal y como fueron enterrados. Esto se debe a que, si se desintegraran como el resto, el espíritu que se alojó ahí, terminaría por desaparecer tarde o temprano. Esto nos regresa al impedimento que Dios tiene para matar; admitir que los espíritus se anulen sin nuestra intervención, lo convierte en el asesino que no puede ser. Así que no le quedó otra opción más que conservar esos cuerpos para nosotros._

—¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Alice, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez.

Él no contestó. No le había escuchado. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en no dejarse invadir por la angustia. Sus dedos apretaron el volante. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que la tocaran.

Cinco de la tarde con treinta minutos. Habían logrado llegar a Forks. Manejó hacia su casa y entraron en ella sin pararse a dar explicaciones. Corrieron hacia sus recamaras y cogieron las pequeñas cajas que habían recibido días atrás.

Efectivamente, ahí estaban: los medallones plateados y con un diamante negro incrustado en el centro. Los guardaron en sus bolsillos.

—Edward, Alice, ¿Qué sucede? – exigieron saber Esme y Carlisle caminando tras ellos, mientras se dirigían hacía el jardín y cogían una pala y otros instrumentos que, al parecer, no tenían un uso común.

Regresaron a la camioneta. El muchacho detuvo sus pasos y abrazó rápidamente a sus padres, con amor.

—Estaré bien – prometió y, tomando a Alice por los hombros dijo – Gracias. Hasta aquí he necesitado tu ayuda.

La pequeña dilató la mirada y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

—No pienso dejarte solo

—No es momento para caprichos.

—Exactamente – le replicaron –Entiende que te acompañaré, digas lo que digas.

Suspiró. Su hermana no le dio tiempo de discutir ni una sola palabra más y subió a la camioneta.

Seis de la tarde. El crepúsculo ya vestía el cielo con su lúgubre manto. Ambos adolescentes se internaron, corriendo, en el panteón. Edward iba varios pasos más adelante que Alice. Sin perder tiempo, tomó aquel oscuro sendero por el que casi nadie transitaba y que guardaba su más grande tesoro.

Era extraño, un poco irónico. Recordaba la noche en que la había visto por primera vez. Nunca antes había recorrido esa parte tan desolada del cementerio, hasta en esa bendita ocasión. Y había quedado maravillado con los detalles de esa olvidada senda adornada por caídos y raídos arboles, por los rayos de luna que apenas y se filtraban por sus ramas y alumbraban tenuemente el labriego suelo. Había sido mágico. Un hechizo silencioso que le había llamado, apresado y conducido, paso a paso, suspiro tras suspiro, hacia ella: la hermosura más sublime que la noche pudiera crear.

Al divisar finalmente, después de tantos días, aquella solitaria lápida y a la muchacha sentada sobre ella, miles de sentimientos le invadieron.

—¡Bella!

La castaña giró el rostro inmediatamente y sus ojos destellaron con esas mismas miles de emociones reflejadas en los suyos propios.

—Edward – musitó, lanzándose a sus brazos.

La recibió con fervor, dejando caer todos los desvariados objetos al suelo, olvidándose un momento de todo, mientras se permitía hundir la nariz en sus largos y perfumados cabellos. Era sorprendente, quizás hasta un poco enfermizo, como es que el aire ya no dolía al llegar a su pecho. Es más, sentía el alma cálida, suave y dulcemente aletargada; en paz…

—Bella – dijo su nombre, con voz ahogada en sosiego, apretándola hacia sí, deseando poder envolver en su sangre, para que nada le hiciera daño

—Estás bien – musitó la fantasma, acariciándole el rostro con sus finos dedos de neblina – me tenías tan preocupada…

La besó con intensidad, interrumpiéndola dulcemente. No podía soportar más esa necesidad que le hacía latir o frenar su corazón. Sus labios se movieron con frenética delicadeza, queriendo compensar en ese minuto todo el tiempo que habían permanecido lejos.

La liberó lentamente, renuente a desprenderse de ese húmedo sabor, capaz de enajenar hasta el más profundo de los dolores. Le miró a los ojos, temblando de miedo al recordar que esa noche no era como otras, silenciosa y serena; si no, fría y funesta

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella

Tardó en contestar. No hallaba palabras para explicarse. Tantas cosas, motivos, circunstancias…

—¿Edward? – insistió ante su silencio

—Es necesario que desenterremos tu cuerpo – explicó Alice, al notar que para su hermano sería imposible hacerlo – Resulta que fuimos capturados por un par de maniacos "caza fantasmas" que están a punto de venir hacia acá para proscribir a almas como las tuyas.

—¿Qué?

—"¿Caza fantasmas?" – terció Cristal, materializándose, literalmente, al lado de la castaña. Sus radiantes ojitos lucían desconcertados

—Ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Erick, con el semblante serio – Por eso ustedes pueden vernos con tanta claridad, tocarnos como si fuéramos materia común…

—Bella – Edward ignoró el par de comentarios y tomó el rostro de la fantasma entre sus manos – No permitiré que les hagan daño. A ninguno de ustedes.

—No quiero que te arriesgues por mí…

—Eres mi vida – recalcó él – ¿Cómo me pides que no luche por ello?

El verde de sus ojos le confirmaba cada una de sus palabras. Palabras contra las cuales ella no podía luchar. Sus frentes se unieron, sus manos no paraban de acariciar sus rostros, paseando las yemas de sus dedos lentamente sobre la tez del otro.

—Tengo miedo – confesó el muchacho

—Yo también – acordó la castaña

—No quiero perderte – musitaron los dos al unísono.

Cerraron los ojos y suspiraron, embriagándose con la fusión de sus alientos.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Confío en ti

Se permitió besarla una vez más. Su boca acarició lentamente sus suaves labios, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban fuertemente entre sí, afianzando más que su piel con esa unión. El momento había llegado. No podían esperar más.

—No lo hagas - suplicó ella.

—Es preciso. No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella. Si tú faltas en este mundo, ¿Qué soy yo? Nada mejor que un pedazo de piedra…

La fantasma retrocedió tres pasos, resignada, (sabía que nada podía decir o hacer para evitarlo), se sentó sobre su lápida, con el rostro bañado en preocupación, no por lo que le fuera a pasar a ella, si no por lo que le fuera a pasar a él.

Edward cogió la pala y la impactó contra la capa de cemento, que se desboronó casi al instante, debido a la mala calidad del material. Y, tal como habían dicho los señores Masen, la imagen de Bella desapareció automáticamente. Fue perturbador verla desvanecerse entre la nada, como lo había hecho la primera noche, en su primer encuentro. La duda de si volvería a contemplarla después, llegó y golpeó su pecho.

—Todo estará bien – la voz de Alice le trajo a la realidad – ahora no es momento para detenerse a pensar.

Comenzaron a cavar entre ambos, mientras continuas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Cristal y Erick ayudaron con lo que sus pequeñas manos permitieron, haciendo a un lado los trozos de cemento para despejar el espacio en donde la tierra cubría el objetivo principal.

—¡Alice!

La pequeña giró al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por esa voz tan conocida.

—¡Jasper! – Se lanzó a los brazos del rubio – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú mamá me habló, me dijo que tú y Edward habían regresado a la casa, pero que se habían marchado sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Me imaginé que estarían aquí – miró hacia Edward, quien no dejaba de enterrar la pala en la húmeda tierra –¿Qué pasa?

—Es una historia muy larga – contestó – Lo que ahora necesitamos es tu ayuda.

—Lo que quieras – ofreció él – haré lo que tú me pidas.

Ocho de la noche. Los tres adolescentes jadeaban, exhaustos, mientras los últimos pocos de tierra eran expulsados.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo – musitó Alice, mientras Edward tomaba el frágil cuerpo que yacía entre la tierra.

Contuvo las lágrimas mientras la alcanzaba entre sus manos. Contemplarla de esa forma, con los ojos cerrados y las heridas secas surcando la áspera piel de sus pies y brazos, le llenaban de melancolía al recordar la historia de su pasado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era mágico, una experiencia que jamás creyó posible, poderla tocar _realmente_, poder verla en su forma totalmente humana.

Por una casi extinta fracción de segundo se imaginó una historia distinta entre los dos. Una historia en el que la muerte no les separaba, en el que ella era tan humana como él… Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. Debía de estar totalmente dislocado del cerebro, pero, ninguna historia era mejor que la que ya estaba escrita. No es que no la hubiera amado conociéndola en otro tiempo, en la misma dimensión, era solo que cada noche a su lado, cada roce de su boca, cada caricia otorgada, había sido tan especial que cambiarlo era una idea inaceptable.

La cargó hasta una cripta, que Jasper había logrado abrir, y la acomodó sobre el suelo, con extrema delicadeza. _"La muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza"._ Se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus fríos labios.

—Perdóname – pidió, separándose lentamente.

Cerró los ojos cuando Alice comenzó a bañarla en petróleo.

—Ella es más que esto – le reconfortó la pequeña, adivinando lo difícil que era para él ver el cuerpo de la que amaba arder entre llamas.

—Lo sé – sonrió – Alice…

—¿Dime?

—Si algo no sale bien esta noche…

—Lo haré – interrumpió su hermana, reprimiendo el llanto. No era necesario que él completara la frase. Ella ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle… desde hacía mucho.

Recogieron las cenizas lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible, guardándolas en un pequeño cofre de madera labrada. Afuera, la lluvia era recia y el viento soplaba fuertemente, agitando las ramas de los árboles.

—Hay que ir por Cristal y Erick – anunció, dirigiéndose hacia las tumbas de los niños

—Espera – frenó su hermana, con la espalda rígida y la mirada dilatada – Retrocede. Retrocede, Edward

—¿Qué sucede…?

—¡Retrocede!

Le jalaron bruscamente hacia atrás, justo cuando la puerta de la cripta se derrumbaba violentamente, dejando, ante sus ojos, al matrimonio Italiano.

—¿Cómo es posible? – Siseó el caballero, con las pupilas, bañadas de rabia, fijas en el cofre que contenía las cenizas de Bella – Traicionar a tu familia, a tu propia sangre, por algo que no vale nada…

—¿Nada? – Repitió Edward, cubriendo la caja con su cuerpo – Nada es lo que era yo antes de conocerla. No permitiré que le hagan daño. Primero muerto… a aceptar que ella desaparezca de este mundo.

—¡Estás demente! – Acusó Elizabeth – Eres un necrófilo, una vergüenza para la familia…

—Supongo que tener que acostarme con mi propia hermana es algo digno de aplausos, ¿no? – ironizó

La señora cuadró la mandíbula

—No tienes perdón. No lo tienen – rectificó, mirando hacia Alice

—¿Cuál es el castigo? – Desafió la pequeña – ¿Matarnos?

—Mala idea no lo es – dijo el señor – Merecen estar en el infierno. Pero podemos darles otra oportunidad. Edward, dame esas cenizas. Alice, despídete de este… joven. Suban a la camioneta y espérennos ahí. No tardaremos mucho en realizar nuestro trabajo. Después nos iremos a Italia y…

—Prefiero mil veces arder en el infierno que ir con ustedes – tajó Edward.

El semblante de los Masen se endureció por completo.

—Es una lástima – musitó el hombre, introduciendo una mano dentro de su negro y lujoso saco de satín – pero, no tenemos otra opción.

—¡No! – graznó Alice, un segundo antes de que una pistola saliera de entre las telas, apuntándole directamente.

—Última oportunidad, Edward. Dame esas cenizas y no interfieras en lo que es la voluntad del Señor

—Tú señor es el Diablo – contestó, con el rostro impávido y la mirada llena de hiel

—Contesta.

—Sabes mi respuesta.

—Por favor… - suplicó Alice, con voz ahogada, al predecir el siguiente movimiento: el disparo.

_¡PUM!_ cerró los ojos y se estremeció de pies a cabeza

—¡Corre! – la aguda voz de Cristal le hizo respingar. Buscó a su hermano y lo halló escabulléndose hacia el cementerio.

El par de pequeños fantasmas habían logrado desviar el disparo.

—Huyan – indicó Erick – vayan con él

—Pero…

—¡Nosotros estaremos bien! –enfrentó el niño, situándose frente al par de encadenados fantasmas que, bajo las ordenes de los Masen, se habían convertido en sus rivales.

..

..

..

La velocidad de sus pies se veía impedida por la tierra húmeda y blanda que se hundía bajo su peso y el viento que se azotaba contra él, nublándole la vista y enfriándole la garganta, agitando su respiración, cansándolo, recordándole que no era el superhéroe y que poderes mágicos no aparecerían para ayudarle.

Lo único que restaba era seguir corriendo, no detenerse, arrastrase si era necesario. Alejarse lo más posible, mantener la esperanza; por ella, por él. Sus empapadas ropas no ayudaban a la ligereza de movimiento, la lluvia seguía cayendo como cascada helada y le había empapado por completo.

Frenó y se recargó sobre lo que parecía ser un grueso roble. No lo sabía, la densa neblina no le permitía predecir una ubicación exacta. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a correr de nuevo. Los pies le pesaban, cayó una vez, sin soltar bajo ningún momento el cofre, embarrándose las manos y rodillas con el fango. Se levantó en menos de un segundo y continuó andando lo más rápido que podía.

El sordo sonido de un balazo se escuchó no muy a lo lejos. La oscuridad reinaba, la luna se había ocultado entre las nubes negras. Se sentía como un ciego desesperado. Un alambre de púas desgarró su pantalón y buena parte de su pierna. Gimió, más no dejo de caminar. El corazón le latía frenéticamente, amenazando con hacerle explotar el pecho. El miedo le envolvió con una capa mucho más gruesa, mucho más asfixiante.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que tocaran sus cenizas. Entre su desesperación, sospesó la posibilidad de usar el medallón para salvarla, pero la idea se deshizo instantáneamente en cuanto recordó aquellas cadenas que le iban a atar. No podía, no era capaz de condenarla a una existencia así. Lo que él deseaba era su libertad, la más absoluta libertad que se le pudiera otorgar.

Se ocultó tras una enorme y vieja estatúa gótica, que tenía la forma de un ángel triste. La herida le punzaba y seguir corriendo no tenía caso alguno. Le iban a capturar de todas formas. Lo único que restaba era luchar cara a cara contra ellos. Apretó la caja de madera contra su pecho y, con sus labios lívidos por el frío y el miedo, acarició su lisa superficie.

—Estarás bien, mi amor – musitó, más para él que para ella – Yo te protegeré siempre, hasta el final…

...

**UF!!! *La neuronita fantasmal de Anju ha sido expirada por los Masen* ****Estoy muerta. Este capítulo me costó como no tienen una idea. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió o no la pena? Espero sí T_T. Nos acercamos al capítulo final, que es el siguiente. Así que, ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme su importantísima opinión? **


	14. Hasta el final, parte II

**Te vi a punto. Era una noche de julio, noche tibia y perfumada, noche diáfana.**

**De la luna plena límpida, límpida como tu alma, descendían sobre el parque adormecido gráciles velos de plata.**

**Ni una ráfaga el infinito silencio y la quietud perturbaban en el parque... Evaporaban las rosas los perfumes de sus almas para que los recogieras en aquella noche mágica;  
para que tú los gozases su último aliento exhalaban como en una muerte dulce,  
como en una muerte lánguida, y era una selva encantada, y era una noche divina llena de místicos sueños y claridades fantásticas.**

**Toda de blanco vestida, toda blanca, sobre un ramo de violetas reclinada  
te veía y a las rosas moribundas y a ti, una luz tenue y diáfana muy suavemente alumbraba,  
luz de perla diluida en un éter de suspiros y de evaporadas lágrimas.**

**¿Qué hado extraño (¿fue ventura? ¿fue desgracia?) Me condujo aquella noche  
hasta el parque de las rosas que exhalaban los suspiros perfumados  
de sus almas?**

**Ni una hoja susurraba; no se oía una pisada;  
todo mudo, todo en sueños, menos tú y yo  
_A Elena – Edgar Allan Poe_**

**Capítulo13: Hasta el final, Parte II.**

No tenía armas para defenderse, más que sus propias manos que, contra el plomo disparado violentamente por las pistolas, eran nada. La herida en su pierna ardía y laceraba con tortura, el viento silbaba fríamente; podía escuchar las secas ramas de los arboles agitarse.

Pasos. Se estaban acercando. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo; seguía oscuro, como terrible boca de lobo. Le gustaba la noche, pero no cuando la luna se ocultaba tan tímida entre los mantos negros de las nubes.

Las hojas secas crujían bajo las sigilosas pisadas de los Masen. Estaban jugando con él, lo sabía. Estaban disfrutando de cada suspiro entrecortado, de cada pizca de sudor, de cada gota de sangre que estaba derramando por lo que ellos consideraban _nada._

—¿Dónde estás, Edward? – preguntó Elizabeth, con voz angelical y diabólica al mismo tiempo, con sus esmeraldas esferas escudriñando cada obscuro rincón.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué Alice y él, a pesar de tener muchos rasgos diferentes, sus ojos eran tan similares. ¿Quién diría que, como productos de un incesto generado desde hacía décadas enteras, fuera característico de los Masen el poseer el mismo color en la mirada?

—Edward…

Dejó de respirar, mientras buscaba algo que le pudiera ser de ayuda. Nada, más que estériles raíces de árboles tiradas sobre la tierra. Tomó dos de ellas, las que prometía ser más fuertes y puntiagudas, y esperó.

Elizabeth no tardó en aparecer frente a él, con su esposo al lado. Ambos le sonrieron de esa manera en la que se le sonríe a un niño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura demasiado osada. Edward cuadró la mandíbula y endureció su mirada. Por nada les demostraría temor.

El caballero volvió a señalarle con la pistola.

—¿Ultima reconsideración? – Su silencio fue la respuesta – Qué lástima…

Y la detonación vino un segundo antes que un adolorido jadeo. Edward había logrado ser lo suficientemente resuelto y hábil como para poder ensartar una de las ramas en el ojo izquierdo de su agresor; no pudiendo evitar que la bala se insertara en algún lugar de su cuerpo que, por el momento, no le importaba, pero sí logrando obtener el arma que había caído casi a sus pies.

Cogió la pistola y, retrocediendo para tener más libertad, apuntó hacia la pareja. Elizabeth irradiaba furia completa, mientras Anthony, su pareja, gemía de dolor y apretaba con sus manos la cuenca sangrante.

—¡Mátalo! – gimió éste.

La señora no le escuchó dos veces y jaló el gatillo.

Como la vez anterior, Edward ignoró el daño adquirido por el plomo e, imitando los movimientos de su agresora, intentó hacer lo mismo; sin embargo, Elizabeth le propinó una patada con uno de sus tacones y el arma salió arrojada junto con un chorro de sangre desterrado de su boca.

Gimió al caer contra el fango, pero sus manos no dejaban bajo ningún momento de sostener con firmeza las cenizas de Bella; inconscientemente, aún tirado y sangrando, su cuerpo no dejaba de cubrir la cajita, de protegerla, de amarla… Se arrastró hasta volver a coger el arma, mientras Antonhy le arrebataba el revólver a su esposa y apuntaba en su dirección, totalmente dispuesto a matarle.

—¡Edward! – clamó Alice, al escuchar el cercano sonido de un disparo. Después, comenzó a correr con más fuerzas, con Jasper pisándole los talones bajo la torrente lluvia.

..

..

_Para no merecer el cielo ni el infierno, es necesario cometer un pecado que ofenda el orgullo de Dios. Mentir, robar, codiciar bienes ajenos son realmente acciones que el ser humano ya debería de saber son insuficientes para considerarlas dignas de una terrible condena. Lo mucho que podrías ganar con ello sería irte al averno, pero el averno, comparado con este mundo, es el paraíso._

_No es que no sea feliz estando aquí; no al menos después de haberla encontrado. _

¡Erick!

_Cristal. Su nombre es digna mención de su alma, pura y límpida. Aún recuerdo la noche en que ella llegó a mí. Llevaba solo décadas enteras, pues había muerto poco después de 1820. ¿Mi historia? Realmente no es muy importante, si fui un proscrito se debió al simple hecho de haber asesinado a mis padres ¿Razones? Me sobraban; la principal radicaba en que estaba harto de sus malos tratos e inconstantes abusos. _

_Matar a mis padres fue como arrojarle a la cara el papel en el que tenía escrito mi destino. Fue como decir "No quiero esta vida que me has dado". E ir en contra de lo que Él cree correcto, necesario y justo es lo peor que puedes hacer si no quieres terminar siendo un alma en pena._

_Pero eso no importa, nada importó después de haberla conocido. Ahora sé que si soporté tanta soledad, fue porque la estaba esperando. _

¡Erick!...

—_¿Eres un ángel? – le pregunté al verla aparecer, pues con sus dorados cabellos y sus azules ojos brillando como un zafiro, eso era lo que parecía._

_Ella me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado_

—_Los ángeles están con Dios – contestó. Y la rabia y la dicha me invadieron al mismo tiempo. Dicha egoísta de saber que ella se quedaría conmigo. Rabia infinita contra el que la había rechazado_

—_¿Por qué? – pregunté más para mí que para ella. No me lograba explicar cómo alguien tan bello podía no ser expiado de pecados._

—_No le creí –contó, mientras jugaba con uno de sus bruñidos rizos – Estaba jugando en la terraza de mi casa, cuando apareció frente a mí, me sonrió y me tendió la mano, diciéndome que era mi amigo y que debía de bajar, pues podía ser peligroso. Yo retrocedí y le dije que se marchara, que mamá no me dejaba platicar con extraños. "No soy un extraño" discutió con voz suave, "Sólo quiero ayudarte, soy tu amigo". Negué con la cabeza, con mucha más desconfianza de la que un niño normal de mi edad pudiera mostrar, e intenté correr lejos, pero me olvidé que me encontraba de espaldas a orillas de la terraza y caí desde el tercer piso… ¿Sabes algo? – agregó, sonriéndome dulcemente. Yo esperé en silencio – Ahora sé que el Cielo no está en un solo lugar._

—_¿A qué te refieres con eso? – me confundí_

—_Mis papás me decían que el Cielo estaba arriba, más allá de las nubes y el Sol. Y yo lo he encontrado abajo, al chocar contra el suelo… y verte a ti._

Erick abrió los ojos al recordar éstas últimas palabras e instantáneamente, las fuerzas robadas por el fantasma que le tenía ceñido, parecieron regresar. Fijó sus manos en la espalda de la absorta alma que sólo se limitaba a obedecer órdenes y ésta vez, fue él quien comenzó a debilitarla. Era claro que el andrógino y demacrado ser hacía todo lo posible por darle una oportunidad y ventaja de ganarle. Finalmente, convertirse en nada no era mucho peor que el estar condenado a ser un esclavo.

Poco a poco, los brazos que le sostenían fueron cediendo hasta liberarle. El enorme y escuálido fantasma se derrumbó contra el suelo y Erick buscó a Cristal con apremio. La encontró a pocos metros, tendida en el regazo de la otra alma subyugada, que parecía también dormir.

Se acercó lentamente, invadido en consuelo al saberla bien. Al llegar, se hincó para quedar a la altura de su cansado rostro, la cogió entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Cristal – musitó, hundiendo su nariz entre cabellos.

La manita de la pequeña se dirigió hacia su mejilla

—¿Erick?

—Estoy aquí – susurró él. Ella abrió perezosamente los ojos y al mirarle, sonrió.

—Sí…

..

..

El cuerpo de Anthony cayó frente a él. Edward retrocedió, sin darse tiempo pensar en lo que había hecho, pues Elizabeth aún seguía de pie, apuntándole con la pistola que las manos de su esposo habían liberado.

—Te voy a mandar al infierno – bramó la señora – Para que desde ahí mires cómo acabo con la existencia de ese fantasma que te ha llevado a derramar la misma sangre que corre por tus venas.

—Más acciones y menos palabras, _"mamá"_ – sonrió Edward, mientras jalaba el gatillo y contemplaba cómo la bala de plomo atravesaba el pecho de la dama, quien se mantuvo todavía unos cuantos segundos más de pie, segundos que aprovechó para dispararle cuántas veces pudo, antes de enterrar las rodillas entre el lodo y desparramarse al lado de su esposo.

Edward vislumbró la escena hasta creerla realmente posible. Bajó la mirada hacia el cofre que siempre había mantenido pegado a su pecho…. Bella se encontraba a salvo. Suspiró y sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios hacia la fría cajita salpicada con sangre, con _su_ sangre.

Con dificultad, se puso de pie y, abriéndose paso entre la neblina, comenzó a buscar, en medio de tropezones, aquel bendito lugar en donde Bella había sido enterrada años atrás. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, podía sentir el dolor ocasionado por las heridas obtenidas. Llegó y con sus uñas comenzó a remover un poco de tierra para que ésta cayera sobre la cajita de madera que, cuidadosamente, había depositado entre ella y la cubriera.

Un peculiar brillo plateado le llamó la atención; con el aliento entrecortado, se estiró para alcanzar el broche de Bella y extrajo de sus bolsillos la negra mariposa que la fantasma le había regalado. Unió ambos objetos y los abrigó entre sus trémulas y carmesís manos, mientras de sus ojos se escapaba un par de cristalinas lágrimas.

—Ya estás en casa, Bella – musitó, cediendo finalmente ante la debilidad y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el montón de húmeda tierra acumulada bajo de él.

—¡Edward! – escuchó la voz de su hermana llamarle desde muy lejos. Intentó contestarle, pero no pudo. Sus escazas fuerzas apenas y le permitían respirar.

—Edward… - sollozó Alice al encontrarle yaciendo bajo la lápida de la castaña a la que tanto amaba, sangrando, temblando… muriendo.

Una translucida mano apareció de repente, acariciando tiernamente la frente de su hermano. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Bella. Sin decir palabra alguna, retrocedió con discreción, permitiendo que la fantasma y el muchacho pudieran estar solos…

—Llamaré a una ambulancia – anunció Jasper

—No – frenó Alice – Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer – explicó, con sus ojitos bañados en lágrimas, pues el momento de cumplir su promesa había llegado…

..

..

El frío se disipó en cuanto sintió su piel acariciarle. La lluvia había cesado por completo, dejando como rastro solamente una fresca brisa que había movido las nubes que obstruían el reflejo plateado de la luna, que ahora parecía centrar su luz solamente en la pareja que descansaba en aquella desolada parte del cementerio.

—Bella – musitó el agonizante muchacho, alcanzando con la punta de sus endebles dedos la femenina mejilla – ¿Por qué lloras?

Los ojos castaños de la morena se clavaron en los de él, traspasándole, remplazando todo su avieso dolor por una esencia cálida, misteriosa, llena de sentimientos tan profundos que las simples palabras mortales no alcanzan a describir.

—Te amo – susurró ella, tan bajito que parecía como si hubiera sido el viento quien había hablado

—Bella…

—Shhh… – le silenció dulcemente, con un breve beso, entibiando sus lívidos labios, acariciando sus desordenados cabellos, rozando con la punta de su nariz sus cansados y pálidos parpados – Duerme, mi amor. Duerme…

—¿Estaremos juntos?

—Siempre… - prometió

Edward sonrió y, reconfortado por el dulce canto que le aletargaba el alma, cerró los ojos, tomó un último suspiró, inhaló el suave perfume de la morena que le acunaba entre sus brazos… y dejó que su corazón dejara de latir.

El cementerio guardó un absoluto, apesadumbrado y luctuoso silencio. Los rayos de la luna palidecieron de tristeza… Una lechuza comenzó cantar melancólicamente y los grillos le acompañaron poco después, mientras la fantasma lloraba silenciosamente contra el pecho -ahora quieto y callado- del joven que tanto la había amado.

..

..

..

..

**Epílogo.**

**..**

**Siempre con nosotros**

**Edward Cullen.**

**1990-2010**

La rosa roja se sentó bajo los pies de la lápida recién puesta en el camposanto. Sus tristes ojos verdes le contemplaron una vez más.

—Te voy a extrañar– susurró Alice, mientras una lágrima se perdía en la entrada de su boca.

Una cariñosa mano se acomodó sobre su hombro.

—Esme y Carlisle te esperan en el carro – anunció Jasper, con voz suave.

—Ya voy – Suspiró y se acercó hacia la otra lápida que se encontraba justo al lado. En ella, dejó caer un capullo de níveos pétalos.

—De parte de Edward

Una agradable brisa le removió sus cabellos. Sonrió. Quizás ya no podía verla – Debido a la muerte de su hermano se había roto aquella herencia vidente que cargaban desde hacía décadas – pero sí podía sentirla.

Miró hacia la luna que comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo. Faltaba poco… Extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña mariposa negra y un prendedor plateado y los acomodó en sus respectivos lugares, antes de dar media vuelta. Jasper aún le esperaba. Ambos sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y, juntos, caminaron de regreso por aquel silencioso y apartado sendero; de regreso a casa…

—Gracias – musitó Bella, mientras los miraba marchar y cogía entre sus manos la blanca rosa y el broche que habían dejado sobre su tumba. Miró hacia la lápida contigua… Silencio.

Se llevó el capullo hacia la nariz y cerró los ojos, inhalando su dulce fragancia… recordando_. "Te amo. Tal vez te canses de escucharlo todo el tiempo, pero esta necesidad de decírtelo es más fuerte que mi necesidad de respirar"_

No debía de estar triste, Edward ya se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Seguramente ahora mismo Dios le estaba acogiendo con amor y ternura, tal y como una persona como él lo merecía. No debía de ser tan egoísta como para guardar una esperanza. No debía… pero lo hacía.

¿Cómo seguir sin él? Se preguntó, abrazando su pecho vacío. Las cosas tenían que ser así, desde el principio se tenía predestinado que el final entre los dos sería triste. ¿Qué otra opción cabía entre el romance de una fantasma y el ser humano más precioso que la Tierra pudiera concebir? Era doloroso… Sí, pero ya estaba anunciado desde el primer momento en que ella le miró, que no podían estar juntos. Por eso le había huido, para evitar más sufrimiento. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que tan penetrante y lacerante sentimiento fuera a su vez tan hermoso.

No se arrepentía, en absoluto. Al contrario, estaba agradecida con la vida por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, por haberle enseñado lo que es el amor, lo que es sufrir por otra persona y no por ti mismo, lo que es la pasión, la necesidad de que esa persona especial te mire y te sonría para que el aire llegue armoniosamente a tu pecho… Daba gracias de haber conocido a Edward, pues gracias a él… ahora sabía lo que era extrañar a alguien realmente.

Caminó hacia la lápida contigua a la suya y se sentó a un lado. Una cristalina gotita se derramó por su mejilla, estrellándose contra el cemento recién labrado. No lo podía contener, no podía reprimir el llanto cuando sabía que ya no le vería… Apretó la rosa inmaculada hacia su nariz. No quería abrir los ojos, sabía que la noche ya había velado el cielo y no quería contemplar el cementerio bañado en su ausencia. Se limitó a seguir dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus translucidos parpados, se limitó a seguir recordando su voz, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa…

—Un ángel no debería de llorar – respingó ligeramente al escuchar ese sereno sonido cerca de ella, más no se atrevió a mover los parpados.

_Qué lindo y engañoso es el poder de la imaginación, inspirado por la angustia_, pensó mientras un frágil tacto se paseaba por sus pómulos, _es el viento, nada más. Es el viento que me consuela…_

—Bella, mírame.

—No – sollozó ella. Un par de pulgares se pasearon poco a poco por sus parpados.

—Por favor…

Finalmente, lo hizo. Su mirada chocolate se encontró con una ya bien conocida, de perturbador y tórrido color esmeralda.

—Estoy aquí – musitó el pálido muchacho de ropas negras, con una pequeña sonrisa.

En silencio, y aún escéptica, la fantasma izó sus manos hacia las mejillas masculinas, palpándolas con cuidado, como si la imagen de Edward pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Después, con un poco más de confianza, condujo la punta de sus dedos hacia cada ángulo de su rostro, mientras él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con ella y le demostraba, con la suave e inesperada presión de sus labios, que era real.

—Estás aquí – suspiró la castaña, embriagada de su dulce sabor que la muerte no había hecho nada más que perfeccionarlo – Pero, ¿Cómo? – Se preguntó – Deberías de estar en el cielo

—Bella – suspiró él, uniendo sus frentes y mirándola profundamente a los ojos – Estoy en el cielo. En _mi_ cielo.

Una frágil sonrisa se fue dibujando en los labios de ambos. Edward volvió a besarla, con más fuerza y vigor, y ella aceptó hilando sus neblinosos dedos en sus cabellos color cobre, afianzándose a él, al alma que le acompañaría para siempre, mientras las tumbas, la noche y la luna cantaban una tierna canción coreada por lechuzas y cuervos. Una canción especialmente para ellos. Una Balada… La Balada de un Cementerio.

..

**FIN**

**Agradecimientos.**

Bueno *Anju secándose sus lagrimas con un pañuelo* Hemos terminado.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero este final, a pesar de ser lo primero que se me vino a la mente antes de escribir el primer capítulo, me costó mucho trabajo. Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc. Me alegra mucho que le dieran una oportunidad a esta pequeña idea y les gustara. Sé que muchas querían que la historia se alargara más, pero realmente me fui imposible hacerlo, pues hubiera sido, desde mi punto de vista, forzar la trama. Mil disculpas.

También disculpen por las demoras en actualizar y los errores ortográficos y dedazos que, seguramente, por ahí se me escaparon. En fin, no sé que más decir, siempre me entra la melancolía al terminar una historia y ésta no es la excepción.

Quiero agradecer también a la señora Meyer, por crear estos personajes con los cuales jugué un poco y a mis amadas bandas de música. Para las que les interese, en mi perfil tengo la playlist de este fic, así como una portada (Gracias Liss, mejor conocida como Cunning Angel, por regalármela) y un intento de tráiler (nada bueno, por cierto, pero por si quieren arriesgarse a verlo).

Ah sí, una cosa más y muy importante: POR EL MOMENTO, NO PERMITO QUE ESTE FIC SEA PUBLICADO EN NINGUNA OTRA PARTE. Acepto recomendaciones que traigan el link directo hacia la historia original, pero no que la historia sea copiada y pegada en un blog, página o lo que sea. _Por el momento_, aclaro. Quiero disfrutar un poco de intimidad con mi pequeño intento de novela xD.

En fin, gracias, gracias, gracias. Ahora sólo me queda pedirles y esperar su opinión general, sea buena o mala.

Nos leemos pronto, en alguna otra historia, si es que gustan. Por cierto, tengo planeado hacer un final alternativo, el cual subiría dentro de un par de semanas más (no es seguro), pero por si también les interesa, nos leemos ahí entonces. Hasta pronto.

atte

AnjuDark


End file.
